El resplandor entre el Hielo
by Uncuervo
Summary: Un juicio: Hermione Granger hallada culpable por sus amigos. Una misión: Draco Malfoy debe llevar la sentencia de muerte a todos ellos. Un secreto, el desafío en las cumbres heladas entre dos enemigos que dudan y la aparición de un Mortífago Perfecto...
1. Primera parte:   Amante

"… _Levántame_

_De entre tus pies levántame, recógeme,   
del suelo, de la sombra que pisas,  
del rincón de tu cuarto que nunca ves en sueños  
Levántame _

_Porque he caído de tus manos  
y quiero vivir, vivir, vivir…"._

_Jaime Sabines._

_Alexandra Riddle, escribo desde mi distancia y tu ausencia._

_Con ansiedad de hallarte nuevamente, mis palabras nacen y se dirigen a tu encuentro: en medio del café, se posa a tus pies este beso._

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**AMANTE**

Es fascinante darse de bruces contra la "infinita comprensión", contra el "apoyo incondicional" de los amigos, ¿no creen? Supongo entonces que no sirven ahora de nada mis palabras de consuelo por la muerte del Director; se te han olvidado las horas que te he visto llorar en los últimos días. Y tú… ¿pretendes decirme que hubieras esperado todo de mí, menos esto? Sería conveniente que pensaras en todo lo que yo llegué a esperar de ti. Ahora me miras y tu expresión es tan semejante a la de Malfoy. ¿Y me acusas de traicionarlos?

Acres reclamos colándose por las habitaciones, por los pasillos, deslizándose hasta el sótano, reverberando en el ático de la estrafalaria edificación, la Madriguera – morada cálida por definición, si bien en el momento se percibía opresora, fría y presa de una oscuridad atenazante.

Tres y media de la mañana. Tres almas en vela, enfrentada una en desventaja contra el par que demandaba, acusaba ineludible con la mirada.

Cierto rencor tembloroso se asomaba a la voz de Hermione Granger, vuelta sospechosa, culpable y próxima a sufrir una ejecución a todas luces ilógica. A la vista de los ojos castaños ahora enrojecidos por las lágrimas a punto de volcarse.

Frente a ella, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley guardaban un gélido silencio que a la joven mujer le escocía hasta las arterias. Sentados a la mesa, la miraban desde la distancia, desde la altura insuperable de erigirse como posibles verdugos.

Harry desviaba la mirada, los iris verde olivo saltando del piso al techo, a los muros, a cualquier parte menos hacia ella. En más de tres ocasiones había estado a punto de golpear la mesa, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos palidecían.

Ronald, en cambio, no apartaba los ojos: la miraba casi obsesivamente, con el rostro revuelto de indignación, incredulidad y algo que a Hermione le hería sin parangón: los atisbos de un asco que amenazaba con trascender, encarnar en lo profundo del joven pelirrojo. No hablaba, tal vez enmudecido por una decepción profunda. Se mantenía inmóvil como la piedra y Hermione comenzaba a entender que no habría vuelta atrás en los ojos azules de aquel niño testarudo, ahora casi un hombre.

Fue Harry quien respondió al intento de Hermione por defenderse.

¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Aplaudir ante tu estupidez? ¡Claro que no esperaba verte haciendo lo que hiciste! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, si acaso lo consideraste en algún momento, Hermione? – la voz de Harry amenazaba con abandonar el susurro y tornarse en una diatriba de mayor proporción, algo que levantaría sin duda del lecho a los habitantes de la casa.

¿De verdad piensas que podría traicionarlos, Harry?

Eres tú la que lo ha dicho, Hermione. Tú misma te delatas, te atrapa la culpabilidad. Quiero decir… – hizo una pausa cínica – Dumbledore no tenía dos días de muerto y Ron y yo te encontramos besando a ese pedazo de escoria… no puedo creer que estuvieras involucrada en algo tan… asqueroso.

Ron dejó escapar un leve suspiro y bajó la mirada con pesadumbre. Después habló con voz entrecortada y temblorosa.

¿Desde cuándo, Hermione? ¿Y cómo mierda es que comenzaste? ¿Cuántas veces?

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente, en un gesto de asombro herido que delataron los ojos tan abiertos e incrédulos. Sentada en un pequeño banco a escasos metro y medio de la mesa en la que los dos muchachos parecían alejarse de ella irremediablemente, se irguió dolida ante la ráfaga de cuestiones, imprecaciones y gestos de los dos ejecutores.

No hagas esto Ron, por favor…

Respóndeme, Hermione. Dímelo si en algo te importa el haber puesto en riesgo a todos… ¡Habla!

Tiene razón, Hermione. No sólo nos ocultaste algo que deberíamos haber sabido desde el primer momento: comprometiste la totalidad de nuestras acciones, la seguridad de Ron y su familia, la mía de paso, de la Orden del Fénix entera, si aún queda alguna utilidad en ella.

Por un momento el abundante cabello de Hermione cubrió el rostro contrariado, mientras ella trataba de recapitular lo sucedido durante la última semana: seis días habían transcurrido desde que abandonaran Hogwarts, a la mañana siguiente del sepelio de Albus Dumbledore. La chica había confiado en que nadie habría sido testigo (no podía ser) del encuentro – para el mundo entero prohibido, no para ella – sostenido en la soledad, que ahora sabía violentada, del último vagón, antes de partir el tren.

Se había despedido de manera "impropia" de alguien que debería haberse dado a la fuga sin mirar atrás, después de lo ocurrido en la torre de Astronomía. ¿En verdad tendría que haber huido?

No importaba ahora: después del adiós, siempre confuso y aparentemente privado, Harry y Ron se habían apartado de ella. Al encontrarlos en el vagón del cual saliera media hora antes, el pelirrojo adujo tener que efectuar la ronda de prefectos a través del tren (a Hermione le extrañó la presteza con que partió sin invitarla a hacerle compañía); Harry se marchó a uno de los vagones de punta, murmurando entre la palidez de sus gestos que deseaba estar solo para reflexionar.

Hermione aceptó estas explicaciones en vista de los acontecimientos recientes, y mantuvo una charla apagada e interrumpida con Luna, Neville y Ginny, los acompañantes que restaban en el compartimiento.

No vio a sus dos amigos hasta el momento de llegar a la estación de King's Cross y lamentó la premura con que ellos partieron al encuentro de los Weasley, casi sin dirigirle una despedida que mereciera tal nombre – había comenzado a temer en aquel momento que algo pudiera habérsele escapado al visitar el vagón de cola del Expreso.

Sus padres la recibieron con alegría, aunque el miedo se reflejaba en los rostros amables que le dieron la bienvenida en la estación: habían sido plenamente informados de la situación vivida en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. El matrimonio Granger no dudó por un segundo que, habiendo estado involucrado Harry en los hechos, Hermione habría tomado parte de los mismos, naturalmente. Cuando vieron las heridas en el labio inferior de la chica, perdieron el aliento por un instante.

Después aceptaron las explicaciones que aquella joven y hermosa razón de su existir expuso. No reclamaron ante los deseos expresos de Hermione, acerca de acompañar a Harry en su búsqueda por ciertos instrumentos mágicos que no lograron entender del todo; Hermione pasaría los próximos cuatro días en casa, para partir después a la Madriguera, a la expectativa por la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.

Esperaba el momento de reunirse con los dos amigos para planear la celebración y alistarse posteriormente para la búsqueda de los cuatro Horcruxes restantes. Ansiaba la compañía de aquellos dos más que nunca: sentía que debía aprovechar cada momento en su compañía, en la paz y descanso que pronto les serían arrebatados.

Se llevó una enorme decepción, seguida del silencio torturante por parte de Harry y Ron, que intentaban evitarla en lo posible, parecían no advertir su presencia y contestaban a sus preguntas y comentarios con monosílabos secos y groseros. Hermione soportó el trato cruel durante el primer día, pero al caer la noche del segundo, esperó a que la Madriguera se encontrara sumida en el sueño tranquilo de los ilusionados, para abordar a Harry y Ron, que parecía la aguardaban en la cocina.

Preguntó, entre molesta y asustada, qué demonios sucedía con los dos jóvenes y sintió la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies – fauces minerales dispuestas a destrozarla sin piedad – al recibir la pregunta como una saeta flamígera entre los ojos: "¿Piensas explicar en algún momento tu pequeño encuentro sentimental en el vagón de cola?".

Harry había usado aquel tono sarcástico y corrosivo que a Hermione le hacía rabiar y maldecir por dentro, pero esta vez no pudo reaccionar al instante: quedó paralizada, plantada en su lugar con un rictus de espanto adueñándose de su cara. Un rigor mortis de vergüenza, ira, culpabilidad, miedo infinitos.

Y, desde hacía una hora aproximadamente, no había hecho más que recibir, uno tras otro, los brutales golpes verbales que Harry había lanzado sin piedad sobre ella, furioso por considerarla una verdadera traidora

Ahora Ron había hecho el cuestionamiento que la joven más temía. Después de soportar los discursos referentes a la lealtad y la seguridad de todos, que Harry tan prestamente había dispuesto para ella, el chico pelirrojo había llegado al punto que más le asustaba: ¿qué había realmente en aquella orgía de sentimientos y sensaciones experimentada desde hacía casi un año?

Hermione miró a Harry en busca de ayuda: recibió una mirada resentida y un gesto de hiriente duda.

Responde, Hermione… Ron está acertado al decir que nos has puesto en riesgo a todos… fue una idiotez.

¿Quieres decirlo de una vez, con un demonio? – Ron habló esta vez con desprecio.

La triste figura de Hermione se encogió por un momento en el banco, respirando con agitación. Tomó aire a profundidad y volvió la mirada hacia ellos con decisión, valerosa en su cólera.

¿Qué satisfacción quieres Ron? ¿Qué buscas colmar: tu curiosidad, tu orgullo? ¿Tu morbo? Tal vez los tres. Tal vez quieras una sola imagen con la cual acompañarte cuando estés a solas en la cama – la voz de Hermione sonó, aún en susurros, contundente e intimidante.

Surtió efecto: Ron enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. Intentó responder, pero las palabras se atoraron con vergüenza en su garganta.

Y tú Harry… todo gira en torno a ti, a tu maldita profecía, al mundo entero que trata de asesinarte ¿o no? A cuántos mortífagos detrás de la esquina, debajo de la cama y ocultos en el armario puedes encontrar dispuestos a arrebatarte – la ironía esgrimida como arma cortante sacudió a Harry. – Me miran como si nunca hubiera dedicado mi tiempo a ustedes. Me juzgan tanto que pareciera que no he demostrado lo suficiente cuánto me importan. He sido testigo de mil y un estupideces cometidas por ustedes dos. Por una vez en mi vida decidí probar por mi parte… y saltan como desquiciados al saberlo. Por supuesto que era conciente de las consecuencias de mis actos, no me crean tan estúpida, – miró con la boca torcida de enojo hacia Ron – y decidí que enfrentaría las consecuencias cuando éstas llegaran. Sabía que reaccionarían así, por eso mantuve las cosas en secreto… además de que ninguno de los dos hizo lo más mínimo por interesarse en mí: estaban demasiado ocupados con sus particulares desgracias como para voltear a buscarme detrás de sus pasos.

Harry y Ron se miraron por un segundo incómodo: Hermione tenía, demoledor, sólido y brutal, un punto irrebatible.

Me acusan con más certeza de la que pueden procurarse. Mírense ahora: son un par de niños sufriendo un regaño. Agachan la cabeza, bajan la mirada y se sonrojan. No tienen ningún derecho a cuestionarme, y aún así lo hacen. ¡Perfecto! Quieren saberlo todo. No tendría por qué revelárselo, pero ya me tienen harta. Adelante, si eso necesitan para poner fin a sus magníficas ideas acerca de mi "traición".

Un momento de silencio envolvió la cocina de la Madriguera. El crujido de los tablones del ático llegó hasta ellos, como cada noche.

Hermione los miró con resentimiento: lo que estaba a punto de confesar le arrancaría de tajo de los corazones de aquellos dos jóvenes, confinándola tal vez a una soledad que nunca había logrado dejar de temer. De cualquier manera, tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde para detener la tremenda tempestad que se había asomado desde el momento mismo en que ella accedió a comenzar aquella insensatez.

Respiró profundo y, conteniendo las ganas nauseabundas de llorar, dio comienzo a la historia del último año de su vida.

**1**

Piensan que fui injusta, que obedecí únicamente al más egoísta de los impulsos, que perseguí mi solitaria satisfacción. Soy culpable entonces de lo segundo y tercero; pero les prohíbo por completo lanzarme a la cara la primera acusación: no pueden considerarse injustas las acciones de una mujer que se siente olvidada, una mujer a la que se ha ignorado excepto para lo más conveniente.

Sí, actué por desesperación e ignorancia – y aunque pudieran pensar en una vergüenza doble, no es así: únicamente me apena no haber sido más humilde – porque las continuas tragedias de los dos adolescentes que me habían acompañado hasta hace unas cuantas semanas en el camino, no hicieron otra cosa que gastarme, dejarme agotada.

Y puedo seguir con el reclamo, pero ya comienzo a cansarme de ustedes: me olvidaron, me dejaron atrás y dieron por sentado que yo estaría atada como una mascota a sus pies. Estaría dispuesta a perdonar todo; mejor dicho, lo estaba: después de mirar cómo se complacen lastimándome… no siento algo que valga la pena por ustedes.

Y de nuevo vuelvo al circunloquio. No es esto lo que les ocupa a ustedes, no. Lo que realmente urge es que sacien su curiosidad. Quieren saber cómo, por qué, dónde… cuántas veces y a quién dediqué mis besos.

Comenzó a principios del curso anterior: Harry tan triste y abandonado por la muerte de Sirius. Ronald cargando la frustración de siempre. Yo, deseando poder hablar con ustedes, en casa de mis padres. Los días en compañía de mi familia son un respiro siempre que me siento a punto de estallar a causa de los que me rodean aquí. Sin embargo, siempre acabo extrañando las risas y las tardes en que sencillamente no hay más que hacer que caminar, mirarnos y tal vez discutir un poco.

Después de preparar lo necesario para el inicio del sexto curso, vine aquí y la Madriguera fue, como siempre, maravillosa. Todo iba tan bien en aquellos días, ¿no?

Estar con mis amigos, ¿qué podría superar mi fortuna? Claro, asistir a Hogwarts. Y así fue. Después de visitar Diagon Alley y ver a Malfoy hacer lo que le había sido encomendado con Borgin, claro.

Es en este punto donde comienza el fin del mundo, según ustedes. Pero hay que recordar claramente la situación: los deberes, los exámenes y lo complicado de las clases raramente nos permitían un momento de descanso. Unos y otros, hechos uno con el cansancio, a veces no despertábamos sino hasta bien entrada la tarde, los fines de semana.

Ronald estaba absorto en sus intentos por no fallar en la más elemental redacción de Transformaciones, preocupado acerca del equipo de quidditch (al cual entró por intervención mía, cabe aclarar), comenzando a notar la vulgaridad que le atraía en los gestos de Lavender.

¿Harry? Por supuesto, Harry estaba convencido de que Malfoy era un mortífago y no dejaba de repetirlo, una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo. Lo que voy a decir ahora puede resultarles ofensivo, pero ahora que el tono de la conversación es ése, no veo cómo pueda afectarnos: a causa de ustedes, fue que todo esto sucedió. Ustedes, en complicidad con mi estúpida idea de asegurar su bienestar, propiciaron el acercamiento.

¿Por qué la expresión de sorpresa? ¿Creen que esto es imposible? Piénsenlo un segundo: gracias a ustedes y a mi corta visión, es que es estoy siendo juzgada ahora. Si soy yo la culpable, tal vez quieran pensar en quiénes fueron los cómplices, aún si no directos.

¿Cómo fue el primer contacto?

El pretexto natural: la ronda de los prefectos, la cual llevé a cabo a solas por razones que no por obvias dejaré de mencionar: detestaba las risitas y gimoteos de Lavender, haciendo la atmósfera irrespirable en Gryffindor. Y te detestaba a ti, Ronald. Es curioso cómo vuelves a este estatus con tanta facilidad.

Lo dicho, acudí a la ronda de perfectos a solas, con la intención de poder espiar a Malfoy en su propio recorrido y así buscar alguna pista que confirmase o echara por tierra las sospechas del "niño que vivió".

Y lo que vi fue algo totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba, pero no adelantaré las cosas.

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo hasta que me dolieron los pies. Sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, salí a los terrenos, hasta avistar de cerca la cabaña de Hagrid. Recorrí las torres de Astronomía y Adivinación, incluso visité la torre de Ravenclaw hasta donde me fue posible avanzar. No pasé por alto las mazmorras y aún esperé algunos minutos en aquella área.

Malfoy no se presentó jamás, decidí regresar a la Sala Común. Sin embargo, contradicción pura, recordé lo que había olvidado: el pasillo del séptimo piso, donde la Sala de los Menesteres.

Nada más llegar al pasillo, escuché voces apagadas y me oculté de inmediato: no había fallado esta vez: Malfoy y Parkinson conversaban y reían casi en silencio. No pude saber de qué hablaban, no tenía forma de escuchar a lo lejos. Ellos no se habían percatado de que los veía, o eso creí en un principio.

Tus puños otra vez cerrados, Harry… déjame continuar.

Lo que vi fue por completo diferente a lo que siempre había imaginado, a todo aquello de lo que había sido testigo: Malfoy caminaba abrazando a Parkinson por la espalda, mientras decía no sé qué cosas en su oído. Ella se dejaba acunar, siendo a veces levantada y estrujada, para soltar un quejido de falsa molestia, seguido de una risa muy clara… una risa nunca malintencionada.

Decidí seguirlos sin ser vista, tratando de ocultarme tras armaduras, blasones y puertas. No puedo negar que me había sorprendido lo que había encontrado, y la curiosidad me llevó en su busca.

A veces se detenían y entonces Malfoy se arrodillaba para descalzarla y ella suspiraba, creo que de alivio. Debían dolerle los pies, como a mí. Volvían a entablar conversación y, entre los fragmentos que podía oír, ambos se dibujaban como dos seres diferentes a los que tú has descrito después de que él te rompiera la nariz al inicio del curso pasado, Harry.

No había arrogancia en las voces que escuché, más bien un secreto compartido únicamente por ellos. Parkinson se recargaba en el muro y Malfoy la tomaba por la cintura sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En algunos momentos él acercaba los labios al rostro de ella y volvía a susurrarle, o besaba las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, los labios…

Creo que no hay dudas – Harry, Ron – acerca de la razón por la cual guardo todos estos detalles en la memoria, ¿o me equivoco? No importa, tengo que seguir, aún si ustedes no quieren ya escucharme.

Me maravilló ver a Malfoy siendo por una vez en su existencia, con una sola persona, completamente decente y hasta cariñoso. Era delicado al tratarla y ella correspondía al hombre frente a ella: le acariciaba las mejillas con ambas manos, lo apretaba contra sí y revolvía su cabello con una sonrisa que no puedo definir de otra manera que traviesa.

La fascinación que viví en ese momento tuvo dos efectos: el primero, que al concentrarme en sus gestos, no pude notar otro rasgo de ellos más que la palidez que parecían exudar: en los momentos en que pasaban o se detenían entre las sombras del castillo, ambos parecían emitir un resplandor blanquecino, breve y difuso, casi indetectable… como si reflejaran la luz de la Luna. Más tarde pensaría que se trataba de un par de fantasmas… algo inusual… y hermoso.

La segunda consecuencia, al estar tan absorta en el mudo lenguaje de los cuerpos envolviendo las palabras, fue que bajé la guardia (nunca he sabido, no me ha sido confesado, si en algún momento emití el más leve ruido) y, como si en el mismo instante lo hubiera percibido, Parkinson sujetó las manos de Malfoy, que rodeaban su cintura y miró en mi dirección. Creo que murmuró un "espera", aunque nunca lo sabré.

Vi los ojos azules volar en dirección mía, buscando. Di la vuelta al pasillo y, sintiendo que el corazón iba a detenerse a media carrera, busqué el pasadizo más cercano hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Corrí lo más que pude, chocando a veces con las paredes en la oscuridad. Entré a la Sala Común sin saber cómo, sin recordar haber dicho la contraseña.

Miré el reloj de pared: las tres de la mañana. ¿A dónde había volado el tiempo? Me reproché a mí misma la distracción que me llevó a perder el sentido de las horas. Me sentí avergonzada por lo hecho, por haber espiado y seguido, por ser observadora no invitada a un momento cuyos actores buscaban íntimo.

Y más aún por tratarse de quienes se trataba: Malfoy y Parkinson… estaba asombrada y algo enojada conmigo misma, negándome a aceptar que, por un momento, la pareja odiada, aborrecida hasta lo indecible, se había presentado completamente diferente a mis ojos, tierna, hermosa, única.

Aquel día, lo recuerdo bien, debía estar en clase a las siete y media de la mañana. Subí al dormitorio aterrada por la posibilidad de quedarme dormida, jurándome no volver a perder la noción del tiempo de aquella manera, jurándome no volver a… ¿a qué?

Aquella noche me fue difícil dormir, convencida como estaba de que debía mentirme e imponerme el nunca volver a seguirlos… aquella noche me mentí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Me sentía humillada y débil.

Estaba realmente enojada y confundida. Avergonzada y temerosa. Además, debía estudiar para los exámenes, los E. X. T. A. S. I. S. llegarían pronto y yo debía estar preparada, tenía que atender a la Orden del Fénix, y la lucha por los elfos, preocuparme por mis amigos, escribir a casa y sacar algunos libros de la biblioteca, repasar aritmancia... tenía un mundo en el cual pensar… pero tenía que verlos nuevamente.


	2. 2

**2**

Noviembre había transcurrido sin novedades aparentes; sin novedades que importasen, al menos: yo contemplaba a diario, sin más remedio y con menos paciencia cada vez, a Ron ceder ante los coqueteos nauseabundos de Lavender. Harry se encontraba absorbido por sus deberes como nuevo capitán de quidditch, honor venido de las alturas que le apartaba mentalmente de cualquier otra cuestión… a excepción tal vez de sus aspiraciones detectivescas de descubrir…

Por primera vez en mi vida, y lo recuerdo claramente, maldije con toda mi alma – sin poder evitar la culpabilidad – la carga de asignaturas del colegio. Cada mañana perdía el tiempo intentando maquillar el par de ojeras que ustedes tal vez hubieran notado si no estuvieran tan ocupados en sí mismos y sus tragedias.

Sin saberlo yo hasta ese momento, había alguien para quien tal detalle no había pasado desapercibido, pero eso lo diré en otro momento.

Durante la segunda semana del mes, intenté por todos los medios jurarme no repetir las huidas de la Sala Común, para hacer las visitas sin invitación a dos vidas que, no queriendo admitirlo, me habían fascinado; los maldije cada mañana, claro, al sentir la pesadez de levantarme antes de lo habitual, tratar de corregir las muestras de los desvelos… los maldije durante las horas de clase en que llegué a fallar a las preguntas de cualquier profesor.

Intenté acercarme a ti, Harry, para encontrar la fortaleza en tu compañía, pero tu cantinela de todos los días, a todas horas, me hartaba tanto como la expresión de estúpido y ufano orgullo de tu amigo al pavonearse frente a esa mujerzuela.

Comencé a pasar algunas horas entre clase y clase divagando entre los corredores del castillo, bajo la excusa de mis rondas de supervisión como prefecta. La verdad que me dolía y me causaba deseos de gritar como una loca, era que los buscaba a ellos. Necesitaba verlos, contra todo mi orgullo y mi vergüenza.

¿Ávidos de seguir escuchando? No lo dudo… son un par de hipócritas. Con seguridad se preguntan si todas las noches pude verlos; eso era, casi, lo más desesperante. Digo "casi" puesto que lo verdaderamente hiriente era observarlos y desear volver a hacerlo en el mismo minuto en que me retiraba, o más bien corría con los dientes apretados, hacia Gryffindor; no quiero perder el hilo conductor de esto: aclaro que no siempre pude observarlos.

Durante noches enteras buscaba, registraba el castillo en cada rincón conocido, esperando descubrirlos, escuchar las voces ahora tan familiares y deseadas. Buscaba con desesperación y no hallaba nada más que recién ingresados aventurándose tontamente entre los arcos de los patios o rondando la cocina.

Otras veces lograba verlos sólo por unos segundos, antes de que desaparecieran de camino a las mazmorras de Slytherin. De cualquier modo, lo estúpido de mi comportamiento – sin más objetivo que participar lejana de un encuentro que no era mío – me hacía preguntarme si de algo me servía todo esto.

Por el contrario, me estaba convirtiendo en una estudiante mediocre y, en general, en una persona irascible y distraída.

Además, no tenía muy claro el motivo por el cual lo hacía; nunca había sido partidaria de violar la intimidad de las personas que me rodeaban. Mucho menos de esos dos. Con el tiempo he llegado a creer que mi frustrada aspiración a encontrar algo como lo que ellos poseían, me empujó a lo que hice.

¿Por qué me atraía tanto contemplarlos? La extrañeza que a veces asomaba en sus actos, que parecían inhumanos en instantes… descubrir una faceta nunca pensada en sus personalidades, en sus gestos…

Tanto Parkinson como Malfoy tenían una capacidad diabólica para permanecer quietos, casi inmóviles durante segundos que parecían eternos. Así, en ocasiones él se plantaba ante la puerta de algún salón de clases con el cuerpo ladeado y la mano levantada, los dedos extendidos suavemente. Luego parecía congelarse en esa posición sin parpadear, sin el más mínimo ruido. Cuando parecía satisfecho de la inspección, volvía a cobrar vida.

Parkinson solía detenerse con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el frente; emitía un suspiro casi inaudible mientras sus manos, a los costados, se dirigían algunos centímetros hacia el frente. Mordía el labio inferior y entornaba los ojos azules, con los pies juntos y una rodilla flexionada. Todo me indicaba que escuchaba con atención a su alrededor. Como Malfoy (y aquí yo, en contraste, temblaba como una hoja), mantenía el gesto por un breve lapso hasta que volvía la mirada hacia él. Continuaban entonces con la ronda.

Aunado a esa característica, el leve resplandor que emitían entre la sombra los hacía parecer sobrenaturales, unas veces como dos agujas de mármol detenidas a medio corredor, otras, similares a un par de fantasmas que de improviso se deslizaban sin hacer ruido, sin algo que señalara el roce de la piedra bajo sus pies.

En esos momentos yo temía que estuvieran aguzando el oído, que pudieran detectarme… no quería, no podía imaginar lo que sucedería si me encontraran escondida detrás de los cortinajes, o ridículamente encogida tras una armadura vieja.

Durante varias noches consecutivas, éste fue el ritmo de mis intromisiones: buscar, hallar y seguir, espiar vergonzosamente.

La tensión que llegué a experimentar, sin embargo, no había llegado a su culminación: la mañana de algún día que se me escapa, me levanté de la cama del modo en que lo hacía últimamente: entre contradicciones y sentimientos de culpa, antes de la hora habitual, para disminuir la hinchazón de mis párpados con alguna poción.

Las ojeras se habían hecho más pronunciadas y me demoré reduciéndolas. Bajé apresurada al comedor para encontrarlos a ustedes. Antes de entrar, vi a Parkinson caminando por el pasillo a mi derecha, directamente hacia mí. El sobresalto al notarla no debió pasarle desapercibido. Me apresuré a entrar al comedor, sintiendo en mi rostro alguno de los dos extremos – palidez o rubor – y antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no pude evitar volver la mirada.

De soslayo creí notar que ponía mayor atención en mí; casi desnudando mi expresión, pude jurar que había concentrado su mirada en las evidencias de mis últimas noches.

Me sentí horrorizada, rogué que sólo hubieran sido figuraciones mías causadas por la falta de sueño, la presión, el estrés.

Me senté a la mesa de Gryffindor y busqué ignorar la situación. Clavé la mirada en algo, no recuerdo qué fue (el Profeta, apuntes tomados en clases, algún tomo de la Biblioteca). Levanté la vista y confirmé que nunca debí haberlo hecho: Parkinson me miraba fijamente con gesto indescifrable. Recuerdo haber gritado a mí misma que no podía haberse dado cuenta, la palabra "no", repetida cien veces resonó en mi interior.

Mis dedos temblaban al sujetar un cuchillo, de súbito sentí escalofríos, el sudor condensándose helado en las palmas de las manos. Me sentí enrojecer y me largué sin probar bocado. Creo que entonces, Ronald, debiste pensar que huía de tu infantilismo y tu frialdad.

No abandoné la Sala Común por las próximas cinco o seis noches, lo cual, aunque me proporcionaba un sentimiento de falsa seguridad, también me desesperaba al hacerme impotente, al no poder observar lo que no salía de entre mis sienes: ¿qué nuevos detalles estarían prodigándose aquellos dos entre los muros de Hogwarts?

Toda clase de pensamientos me asaltaron en aquellos días: si ella intuía lo que sucedía, si en algún momento cualquiera de los dos se había percatado de mis "visitas" a su intimidad… si se daban cuenta de mi temeridad… llegué a creer que podrían incurrir en mil formas distintas de venganza, me destrozarían sin piedad.

De noche mordía la almohada con furia para no gritar; Parvati y Lavender me escuchaban cuando intentaba contener los jadeos de ansiedad y reían por lo bajo, sabemos bien lo que imaginaban. La realidad es que yo clavaba las uñas entre las sábanas para no levantarme y salir corriendo en busca de la pareja que debía odiar por encima de todas las cosas.

¿Comienzan a entender todo lo que me llevó hasta este momento, frente a ustedes?

Si lo miran detenidamente, tal vez el ardor con que me juzgan se vuelva un poco en contra de mis ejecutores: no tenía con quién hablar y esto se debía a dos razones básicas: no podía confesar lo que estaba sucediendo y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría encontrado oídos que me ayudaran a liberarme de ese peso.

Ronald, entiéndelo de una vez: tus juegos de conquista me asqueaban, tu miedo en el quidditch resultaba vergonzoso. Harry peleaba con Snape, era absorbido por sus responsabilidades, reales o imaginarias, y el poco tiempo libre que contaba entre las clases, lo empleaba en soñar despierto con una posible conquista amorosa; mis dos compañeras de dormitorio eran un par de arpías dispuestas a atacar con saña al menor descuido o muestra de agresividad por mi parte.

Si a esto añadimos el no poder ver a Malfoy y Parkinson en las noches, la tensión por mi desempeño en las clases, la carga de tareas, mis obligaciones descuidadas como prefecta y otras dificultades propias de mujeres, tal vez puedan vislumbrar, muy a lo lejos, mis motivos y mi confusión.

Volví a escapar de la Sala Común. Tan sólo había pasado una semana sin búsquedas nocturnas y me sentía desesperada. Una vez más salí de la protección de Gryffindor y vagué por los pasillos de la escuela. En algún momento me refugié en la torre de Astronomía, probablemente el único lugar del castillo donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarme, a mí o a cualquier otra alma (de haber sabido lo que ocurriría meses después, en aquel mismo espacio donde yo buscaba huir de un mortífago y su pareja…).

En la soledad de la torre, decidí con toda la firmeza que me fue posible que no volvería a buscarlos. Después de esa noche, olvidaría para siempre mis intenciones – asombrada de mí misma por abrigarlas –, me recluiría en los dormitorios de nuestra propia torre y olvidaría lo que había visto. O lo racionalizaría, encontraría las causas perfectas para restarle importancia, me concentraría de una buena vez en lo que a mí me ocupaba, el colegio. Como debió ser siempre.

Ingenua, estúpida, mil veces tonta. Después de esa noche, más que nunca, quedaría atada a volver una y otra vez tras ellos. Fui tan estúpida.

Bajé de la torre de Astronomía y recorrí en silencio la distancia interminable de Hogwarts, decidida a despedirme en silencio de mis dos tentadores fantasmas. Caminé y caminé hasta escuchar la voz de Malfoy, modulada, no grave ni aguda, sino suya. La delicadeza y el cuidado al pronunciar cada sílaba, al emitir la particularidad de cada sonido.

Inmediatamente me escondí detrás de la primera puerta que pude encontrar, dejando sólo un resquicio por el cual observar (me había vuelto curiosamente hábil en esta maniobra). Escuché la voz de Parkinson, melódica, llena de armonías y una musicalidad que nada tenía que ver con los momentos en que, por alguna razón, había llegado a dirigirse a mí cuando se suscitaba alguno de los comunes problemas entre nuestras Casas.

No esperé demasiado: asomaron después de dos minutos, al alcance de mi vista. Quedé congelada, ningún hechizo de inmovilización me habría producido el mismo efecto: por primera vez, perdían la corrección en el vestido, siempre impecable en ambos. El nudo en la corbata de él no existía, ambos extremos de la prenda bajaban sobre su pecho, donde el chaleco gris había sido desabotonado.

Malfoy reía por lo bajo y caminaba con cierta pereza deliciosa mientras Parkinson, delante de él, lo guiaba tomándole la mano. Ella se veía radiante: no podía distinguir con toda claridad en la penumbra, pero el cabello oscurísimo le caía sobre los hombros y parte de la espalda libremente, ajeno a las ataduras con que ella solía contenerlo cuidadosamente.

Sus dientes blancos, la palidez entre la palidez, el brillo entre el fulgor de su rostro, asomaban entre los labios finos. Dio un pequeño salto de alegría y miró hacia los lados, haciendo flotar la cabellera oscura. Pude observar que los tres primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados.

Sentí deseos de no estar detrás de esa puerta, de ser invisible y poder acercarme con libertad para observarlos con detenimiento, de ser absorbida por lo que contemplaba (sí, ésa es la palabra: contemplación. Aún si a ustedes les hierve la sangre al escucharla).

Parkinson se volvió hacia él y se levantó un poco en la punta de los pies, buscándole la boca – a mí me recorrió un escalofrío desde las pantorrillas hasta la nuca. Él la acogió sujetándola por la cintura mientras Parkinson se hacía las solapas de la túnica de Malfoy, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Nunca los había visto besarse con tal fuerza; sin dejar de ser delicados, casi al extremo de la ternura, comenzaban a apretarse y a morder con avidez los labios del otro. Las manos de Malfoy subían y bajaban por la espalda de la mujer que lo aferraba, acercándose incendiarias al inicio de la falda, en su cintura.

Parkinson se detuvo un momento y lo miró con tal intensidad que casi dejé escapar un jadeo de asombro, eso debió ser. Me mordía los labios al mirarlos: ella acariciaba su cuello y lo besaba con los ojos cerrados, deslizando los dedos hasta su pecho, subiendo nuevamente hasta encontrar su mejilla y rozarla con devoción. No podía ser otra cosa más que adoración lo que se tejía entre aquellos dos.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, mi propia respiración se había agitado y me urgía a largarme de ahí cuanto antes. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se alejaran, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que continuaran ahí. Al final desaparecieron del pasillo y la lejanía de sus risas hechas murmullo me indicó que podía salir con seguridad.

Tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caer (las piernas me temblaban, amenazaban con dejar de sostenerme). Sudaba, mis jadeos de incredulidad me asustaron. Sin saber por qué, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de morder, de arañar algo, lo que fuera. Hinqué los dientes sobre mi mano e hice presión con ellos sin que me importara el dolor, sin detenerme. Cuando sacié ese primer impulso irreflexivo, había dejado la marca de mis dientes clavada profundamente en mi piel, aunque no llegué a sangrar.

Volví a morder, esta vez mi lengua y mi labio, me até y desaté el cabello mil veces, golpeé la pared sin saber siquiera por qué lo había hecho, y la textura pulida de la piedra, la frialdad helada de la misma me hizo imaginar nuevamente a aquellas dos figuras de mármol perfecto que se buscaban en la oscuridad, en lo sinuoso de sus movimientos, en el último instante algo descontrolados, incontrolables para mí.

El camino de regreso a la seguridad de los dormitorios transcurrió como en un sueño, casi como si pudiera verme, desde otros ojos, recorriendo los corredores ajena a mí, siendo extraña, alguien más. Todo menos yo.

Y, por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, no pude dormir ni un solo minuto en lo que restaba de la noche. Apretaba contra mí una almohada, abriendo los labios en el intento de llenar mis pulmones del aire que les faltaba. Cada vez que recordaba la escena vista hacía algunos minutos, me recorría un estremecimiento incomprensible, sin razonamientos que lo justificasen y me dieran así un asidero seguro, algo para no caer en el abismo que sentía se abría bajo mis pies.

Apretaba los muslos uno contra otro, sintiendo la frialdad del aire envolviéndome, casi enfermando al contrastar con la tibieza – amenazando con mutar en ardor – de mi abdomen y mi vientre, súbitamente despiertos y ansiosos. Volví a morder mis dedos, arqueando la espalda y sintiendo que tras mis mejillas algo se contraía en mi garganta, lleno de ansiedad, cada vez que repasaba el sonido húmedo de su encuentro.

Me levanté de la cama, entre jadeos que rayaban en lo indómito, al primer atisbo de luz a través de la ventana. Acudí a los baños sintiendo escalofríos y, en la regadera, dejé correr el agua que levantaba volutas de vapor hasta el techo. Frente al líquido que caía, contemplé mi imagen, demacrada ya, en el espejo hasta que éste quedó nublado, empañado por la temperatura del lugar.

Estaba mareada y sentía frío. Al colocarme debajo de la regadera, sentí el agua helada y escociéndome la piel, a pesar del vapor que me circundaba. Entendí lo que sucedía: tenía fiebre.

No me detuve, sin embargo. Lavé mi cabello, pretendí quitar toda mancha y muestra de lo sucedido durante la madrugada, pasé el jabón sobre la piel, todo esto con la mayor torpeza, sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo se contraía, endurecía al contacto de mis manos.

Después de secarme, comencé a vestirme frente al único espejo de cuerpo entero del baño. Cada prenda que me colocaba encima me hacía sentir millares de pequeños alfileres introduciéndose en mi piel por cada poro. Las articulaciones de los dedos me dolían y punzaban de manera desagradable, intentando hacer estallar mis nervios.

Miré mi propia imagen reflejada y me sentí miserable. Tenía la sensación de estar más delgada; mis aventuras nocturnas por fin mostraban abiertamente el precio que estaba pagando por ellas. Al abotonar la blusa, me demoré mirando hacia el improvisado escote que formaban los extremos de la ropa. Desabroché un botón, abrí un poco el cuello rígido.

Mi piel estaba enrojecida, pero entre la tela de una y otra prenda, mis ojos no se desviaban de lo que secretamente me enorgullecía: el tamaño de mis senos, que en público resultaban motivo de un pudor – ahora lo sé – exagerado. Pasé los dedos sobre uno de ellos y la piel se crispó automáticamente, endureciéndose un poco, como ante una leve descarga eléctrica.

Podría haberme llenado un abrumador sentimiento de autosuficiencia, pero al mirar de nuevo mi rostro, todavía húmedo y lozano por el vapor, sentí vergüenza de las ojeras, de lo delgado que se apreciaba, o de cómo lo hacía aparecer el espejo. Sequé mi cabello como mejor pude y salí de los dormitorios, abandonando también la Sala Común.

Ni siquiera aparecí por el comedor, vacío a esa hora. Sencillamente me dirigí al salón de Runas Antiguas y esperé una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta el inicio de las clases, sentada en el piso helado, abrazando mis rodillas y tratando de dormitar contra la fiebre que me hacía sentir en el centro de un huracán. Después de dos horas de clases, recién entrar al salón de Aritmancia, fui enviada a la enfermería por la profesora Vector.

Los cuidados de madame Pomfrey aliviaron la fiebre de inmediato, pero me recomendó descansar: mi condición no podía definirse de otra forma que no fuera "un abatimiento y cansancio que no debían tomarse a la ligera".

Sí, a la Sala Común, a recostarme en algún diván frente a la chimenea, sintiéndome miserable por las clases perdidas. A hacerme víctima de esa autocompasión que tanto detesto y que me ofende. A sentirme sola y molesta conmigo misma por mi debilidad, tanto física como de otro orden.

Dormí a pierna suelta antes de que me diera cuenta, sin sueños y, cuando desperté, casi lloré de alegría al saber que había gozado de dos horas de descanso y paz, como no las conocía desde hacía semanas. Era hora de comer y bajé al comedor apresurada, sabiendo que un retraso indicaría algo anormal en mi conducta ante ustedes. Poco a poco, por cierto, deja de importarme esta cuestión.

Estaba decidida ya antes de terminar de comer: buscaría a Malfoy y Parkinson esa noche y no me importaría no tener un solo minuto de sueño, estaba convencida de que debía saciarme de aquello.

Comenzaba a comprender que la ausencia de tal intimidad en mi propia vida, me conducía a observar la de otros con tal interés y atracción. _Deseaba _tener lo que ellos poseían, y si espiar como una rata era el único modo de obtenerlo… bueno, pues no tenía más opción, había perdido la oportunidad de dejarlo ir… tenía que seguir adelante.

Y así ocurrió.

Aquella noche me sentí lista por primera vez para penetrar de una vez en los secretos momentos, falsamente solitarios, de aquellos a quien tal vez aprendía a no odiar con toda mi alma. Salí de Gryffindor con paso seguro, sintiéndome tan autosuficiente como podría alguien como yo.

Como si estuvieran esperando a que llegara, los localicé con toda facilidad en el último piso del castillo, frente al aula de Transformaciones. Inmediatamente me oculté tras la esquina del muro, agucé el oído y me asomé con total precaución, segura de que nada malo podría suceder. Tal era mi confianza que no me importó no cejar en mi visita, no perder detalle y no apartar la mirada.

Quedé confundida en un principio, algo contrariada después. Conmoción fue lo que predominó al final: peleaban, discutían agriamente y la voz de Parkinson sonaba desconsolada:

Dímelo, por favor… sé tus gestos, sé lo que haces… por favor, no me ocultes las cosas. No me dejes a un lado…

No. No voy a decirlo. Lo que haga en relación con eso no es cosa tuya, por mucho que me duela… pero es mejor así, ¿por qué maldita sea no lo entiendes?

Cuando lo decías en el tren pensé que sólo querías burlarte de Greg y Vince… Zabini no estaba convencido y yo mucho menos… pensé que todo era una broma…

Déjalo ya – y el tono de Malfoy sonó discretamente autoritario, amenazador… y tal vez hasta suplicante.

Por favor, no hagas esto, no lo hagas… sea lo que sea que pienses hacer, detente, aún si no quieres confiar en mí… no puede ser nada bueno, después de lo que escuché en el tren…

Déjalo YA – Malfoy se acercó a ella mirándola directamente, esta vez dominado por una frialdad que no me costó ningún trabajo reconocer.

Parkinson retrocedió un paso y bajó el rostro sin dejar de mirarlo. Un leve sollozo hizo ínfimo eco en las paredes, juré que estaba a punto de llorar. Malfoy bajó la cabeza también, sacudiéndola en negativa y suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a ella.

Termina la ronda por aquel lado – apuntó hacia mi dirección -, nos veremos mañana – y su tono estaba lleno de arrepentida pesadumbre. Se escuchaba algo triste y casi sentí pena por ellos dos. Tal vez con mayor intensidad por Parkinson. Sólo una mujer sabe lo que otra mujer tiene que soportar, así como cuánto daño puede hacer si se siente herida.

Y cavilaba un poco estas cuestiones cuando ella volvió la vista hacia donde yo me encontraba. Me moví con rapidez y sigilo, segura como estaba de que no me había visto, ni siquiera sospechado que estaba ahí y lo había presenciado todo. Me apresuré a otro corredor y entonces la mala fortuna se cruzó por mi camino encarnada en Harry Potter – si me disculpas – que se dirigía hacia una pesada gárgola con forma de águila: ¡maldición, mi maldita suerte! El Director te había llamado aquella noche para otra de sus lecciones sobre el pasado del idiota de Tom Riddle.

Estuve a punto de aparecer justo enfrente de ti como una tonta, sabiendo que no podría explicar mi presencia en aquel lugar. Afortunadamente, y eso es una suposición, estabas tan entusiasmado con la visita, que nunca notaste que alguien se escabullía atrás de ti, a tu izquierda, para volver sobre sus pasos penetrando al corredor inmediato que se abría ante sí.

No dejé de mirar en dirección a la entrada de la oficina del Director, y tal vez ése fue mi error fatal (uno más a mi cuenta): tropecé de espaldas contra un cuerpo que se percibía frágil y menudo, firme sin embargo plantado ahí detrás de mí. Sentí el baño de agua helada de mi propia perdición y volví la mirada llena de horror, dejando escapar un jadeo de impotencia y sorpresa.

Me encontré de frente, a centímetros, con un par de iris azules intensos y perfectos, haciendo contraste con la negrura de las pupilas. Llenos de odio y rencor, de rastros de un llanto reciente, de dureza y frialdad – también de la indescifrable expresión de aquel desayuno en el comedor – clavándose en mi propia expresión de estúpido y culpable asombro.

Escuché la voz mineral – en nada comparable al dulce y armonioso canto de todas esas noches de espionaje – sin comprender el significado, la espantosa amenaza que, estaba segura, encerraba conteniendo una furia sin igual:

_Granger… eras tú… maldita sangre sucia…_


	3. 3

**3**

A lo largo de diecisiete años de vida he sufrido varias impresiones profundas. Hechos que me han marcado y han trascendido hasta formar parte irremediable, inevitable de mí: ustedes como yo, saben a qué me refiero.

Me sentí así cuando, hace ya un año, aquel mortífago me hirió en el Ministerio de Magia. Antes de que le lanzaran el encantamiento silenciador, antes de que terminara de erguir la varita mágica hacia mí, lo miré a los ojos y entendí que no se detendría. Iba a matarme y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

En ese instante quedé inmovilizada sin necesidad de ningún hechizo, pues había comprendido que había llegado mi hora. Quienes lograron verme en aquel momento, dicen que mi rostro quedó convertido en algo como una máscara de cera. Pero el susto inicial no se compara con lo que sentí después.

Algo agudo, penetrante, como si una daga atravesara mi cuerpo y lo hiciera pedazos por dentro; no fue realizado correctamente gracias a la ayuda que recibí en aquel momento… y aún así, me atravesó de lado a lado. Pude sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre en la lengua.

Recuerdo que intenté llorar, pero no podía siquiera respirar, obtener el aliento para quejarme. Ha sido probablemente el dolor más agudo de mi vida. Después me desmayé, o estuve a punto de hacerlo, porque no recuerdo gran parte de las cosas que ustedes dicen que sucedieron ahí. Son memorias fragmentadas. A mí el dolor me hizo insensible a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estarme ocurriendo en ese momento.

Estaba tan segura de morir… tan segura. Como lo estoy acerca de que ustedes sepan de qué hablo, que hayan vivido instantes similares.

Momentos que se graban de manera definitiva en la memoria, a veces con cicatrices en el cuerpo.

¿Han sentido, en esos momentos, cómo la sangre abandona el rostro y le roba todo color? ¿Han notado la manera en que las piernas se adormecen y no responden, el modo en que el estómago se vuelve un nudo y cae – por decirlo de alguna manera – hasta los pies?

Cuando Pansy Parkinson me tomó por el cuello, el sentimiento de desgracia que ocasionó el mortífago del Ministerio quedó opacado por completo. Me sujetó por la ropa, jalando la corbata hasta presionarla contra mi garganta. Debo hacer honor a la verdad: desde el primer momento sentí emanar de ella un asco intenso por tener que tocarme, sensación que confirmaría después.

Parkinson tiene más fuerza de lo que siempre ha aparentado, o tal vez el indecible enojo que la corroía en esos momentos fue lo que le proporcionó el empuje suficiente como para azotarme contra el muro. Sé que mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra la piedra, puesto que de un momento a otro todo se oscureció y un dolor que parecía surgir en ondas cada vez más intensas, invadió mis ojos desde algún lugar arriba de mi nuca.

La escuché susurrar con odio contenido, murmurar incontables maldiciones e insultos, entre los cuales el habitual "sangre sucia" fue lo menos hiriente. Cuando mi visión se aclaró y desapareció la oscuridad inicial, enfoqué la mirada sin poder todavía comprender totalmente lo que sucedía. Poco a poco me invadió el entendimiento de mi situación.

¡Mal nacida sangre sucia, perra! – su voz era un murmullo agudo y tembloroso.

Yo únicamente podía abrir la boca intentando hablar sin conseguirlo. Lo más que lograba era tartamudear mientras ella me oprimía contra la helada pared. Conseguí espabilarme después de un minuto entero de observarla, o algo así.

Parkinson… suéltame… no quería hacer… – intenté apaciguarla, sin éxito. Lo único que conseguí fue sentir el extremo de un instrumento agudo y áspero bajo la barbilla, clavándose en mi piel: me apuntaba con la varita mágica, deseando tal vez transfigurarla en una aguja que la librara de mis repetidas impertinencias.

¿Que te suelte, miserable, maldita zorra? ¡Llevas noches siguiéndonos, lo sé! ¡Sabía que algo estaba mal, no podía estar a solas y en paz con Draco!

Yo no he seguido a nadie… hacía la ronda y… – ni siquiera a mí me sonó convincente la respuesta que di.

¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Piensas acaso que no sospechaba de ti al verte por las mañanas? ¡Estúpida, maldita estúpida! ¡Ese par de ojeras asquerosas! ¡Estaba segura de que no tardaría en confirmar lo que ya sabía: eres una zorra! – sonaba casi histérica – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Vas a decirme ahora mismo por qué nos has seguido a Draco y a mí…

Decidí que no podía dejarla aplastarme así, no permitiría que me hiciera pedazos, al menos no sin resistencia. Creo que nunca había actuado tan vilmente como lo hice en ese momento (claro que tú, Ronald, juras que me he superado con holgura).

Me divierte verlo tratarte como la idiota arrastrada que eres – le espeté con el gesto de mayor asco y desdén que pudiera engendrar.

Parkinson apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, en los cuales pude percibir un llanto próximo amenazando con escapar. No aflojó su mano sobre mi garganta, aunque la presión de la varita en mi barbilla disminuyó una centésima. Había logrado lo que me propuse: herirla de verdad. Había dado en el punto justo para hacerla tambalearse; decidí seguir entonces.

Me entretiene bastante verte seguirlo como un perro faldero, siempre pendiente de él, de ese pedazo de basura que…

No me dejó terminar: me cruzó la cara con un movimiento certero y violento. Inmediatamente sentí arder mi mejilla. Cómo había guardado la varita mágica para golpearme en un segundo, lo ignoro. Sólo sé que, si anteriormente todo se había oscurecido tras el golpe contra la pared, esta vez un destello blanco me cegó por unos instantes. Creo que nunca me habían golpeado con tanta fuerza.

El escozor en el rostro hizo arder mi orgullo.

¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, Granger! – Parkinson chilló con más tristeza que furia. Me había soltado para golpearme, y se alejó algunos pasos cubriéndose el rostro para llorar.

¿Qué se siente saber que sólo te usa como un trapo viejo, Parkinson? ¿Lo disfrutas? – nuevamente mentía: si algo había observado en Malfoy, era una completa devoción por ella, tal vez algo que yo hubiera pensado inconcebible en un hombre como él: sinceridad, conciencia… amor… Sí… Malfoy es capaz de todo eso…

Parkinson no respondió; se limitó a sollozar por lo bajo, con timidez. ¿Me había sobrepasado? Ella me daba la espalda. Se veía como una niña, gemía como una pequeña niña… si buscaba el contraste con la mujer que había visto hacía unas cuantas noches, estaba completamente segura de mi perplejidad. Lloraba con verdadero desconsuelo, sus hombros subían y bajaban convulsivamente.

Incluso el nebuloso y leve resplandor que creía haber visto en la oscuridad, pareció apagarse por completo. Sentí pena por ella: de alguna forma comprendía lo que se siente estar a la espera de un idiota, a la espera de que se dé cuenta de lo que tienes que callarte por su inmadurez.

Me acerqué a Parkinson sin saber qué hacer o decir. No tenía idea de cómo disminuir lo que en ese momento, a pesar de mi propia vergüenza y odio por el golpe, se me antojó brutalidad en mis palabras. Así que la llamé por su nombre, o al menos lo intenté.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo, ella sintió mi cercanía y se volvió como un relámpago. Quedé impactada nuevamente por los ojos azul rey y, acto seguido, me doblé de dolor sobre mí misma.

Escuché los pasos apurados de Parkinson mientras corría por el pasillo, haciendo resonar los zapatos contra la piedra con un "clac – clac" odioso.

Me arrodillé en mi lugar y me llevé las manos al abdomen: la túnica, el chaleco y la blusa ostentaban sendos agujeros en cuyos bordes llameaban destellos de un color verde brillante, de mayor intensidad gracias a la oscuridad que me envolvió.

Pero lo que me hizo llorar en verdad fue el descubrir mi piel marcada y ardiente por un helado punto rojizo que quemaba de tan gélido. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en aquella posición.

Después de un lapso indeterminado, escuché la gárgola de piedra de Dumbledore girar sobre sí misma y volé hacia el pendón más cercano para ocultarme. Harry abandonó la escalera que conducía a la oficina del Director.

El miedo de hallarlo en la Sala Común me hizo esperar una hora más, arrinconada, apretándome contra el muro y mordiéndome la lengua para no gritar de dolor.

Partí hacia Gryffindor entre sudores helados.

No conseguí dormir. Tenía la vergüenza y el enojo atravesados en la garganta, negándose a abandonarme. Nimiedades en comparación con lo que sucedía en mi abdomen. Revisé el lugar donde la varita de Parkinson me había tocado: justo al borde de la falda, cercano a la línea descendente y diagonal que señala escenarios más íntimos, un pequeño hematoma me hacía fruncir el ceño y respirar con pesadez.

Se sentía como cinco o seis brazos, tentáculos delgados, alargándose por mi cuerpo. Mi cadera izquierda, la más cercana a la agresión helada, dolía sordamente, lo mismo que el costado. Hasta mi ombligo llegó la sensación de frío extremo, envolviéndome y llegando hasta la rodilla derecha, que comenzaba a doler con espasmos artríticos.

Corrí al baño y encendí las viejas lámparas desteñidas al fondo. Examiné con mayor detenimiento: el sólo roce de mis dedos hacía que la herida palpitara insoportablemente. Intenté terminar la tortura con no menos de diez hechizos. Nada funciono, ni siquiera las dos o tres pociones que tenía reservadas para caídas y golpes.

Además, no conocía ningún hechizo que causara el efecto que el ataque de Parkinson ocasionó en mí… debía ser, forzosamente, magia oscura…

Algo en mi interior se estremeció al recordar las palabras de Harry… "_Malfoy es un mortífago_"; Pansy Parkinson me había atacado con un hechizo que de ninguna manera podría haber aprendido en Hogwarts… un hechizo que apuntaba a todas luces hacia áreas prohibidas para una estudiante de sexto año… _¿podría ser…?_

No, no podía ser así. Comenzaba a sonar como tú, Harry, lo cual me exasperó… no era mi problema si Parkinson conocía un hechizo tenebroso. Mi inmediata turbación consistía en detener el dolor que ahora se hacía más evidente al marcar mi piel: comenzaba a teñirse de violeta el lugar del ataque.

Volví a la cama e intenté acallar el frío del hechizo envolviéndome entre las sábanas. Lo logré a medias, como a medias conseguí dormir. Por la mañana, al acudir de nuevo al baño, me asusté al mirarme en el espejo: una mancha negra de pequeño diámetro había sustituido a la tonalidad violeta, que ahora circundaba la oscura aparición.

El frío, despertando conmigo misma, desperezándose como yo, acudió de inmediato y ni siquiera el agua hirviente pudo aliviar la sensación de una corriente helada palpitando dentro de mí.

Me vestí llena de indiferencia, a pesar de todo, pensando en no darle a Parkinson el gusto de saberme lastimada. Dejaría que creyera que su hechizo no había logrado nada, que había sabido resolverlo en un dos por tres y que, en suma, estaba por encima de sus pretensiones de herirme.

En el primero momento que tuve libre entre clases, a solas, sin molestas cantinelas ni visiones desagradables, me dediqué a elaborar una poción con concentrado de _Salix Nigra_, adormidera y ciertos hongos traídos de América. Si se preguntan cómo los conseguí, puedo decirles que intento estar preparada siempre para atender malestares de carácter más íntimo, pero no espero que lo entiendan.

El frío que se había adueñado de mis huesos debió hacerme fallar miserablemente al calcular las dosis de cada ingrediente en la poción, pues el resultado fue hacerme sentir como suspendida en un limbo constante, soñolienta y a veces siendo testigo de extrañas y falsas imágenes por las noches. Sin embargo la sensación de frío y el dolor que le acompañaba disminuyeron considerablemente.

La siguiente y terrible consecuencia de tal brebaje, fue mi falla y falta de atención en clases, especialmente en Aritmancia, asignatura en la cual la profesora Vector me reconvino varias veces, extrañada por mi actitud ausente y mi lentitud en las labores del aula.

Por lo demás, lo que me interesa es relatar la historia de Malfoy y Parkinson, y cómo las cosas salieron de mi control – sí, salieron de mi control aunque ustedes crean que he cedido sencillamente por que sí – y se tornaron cada vez más riesgosas.

Entre la marea confusa de rostros y letras, de lugares y momentos que no puedo ubicar concretamente, me corroía el temor de pensar que Parkinson había contado todo lo sucedido a Malfoy; estaba casi segura de que había sido así, aunque, llena de extrañeza y desazón, descubrí que él se mantenía en su habitual actitud de ignorarme y ocasionalmente hacer gestos de asco al escucharme hablar en cualquier momento.

Ella por su parte, parecía hacer lo mismo, con la ligera diferencia de que yo podía sorprenderla mirándome de improviso con odio y, tal vez, algo de tristeza, recordando las frases que tan amablemente le dediqué acerca de su compañero. Al voltear de improviso, intencionadamente o por alguna eventualidad, podía sentir la mirada cortante y tan helada como el hechizo que me atormentaba en lo íntimo.

Sin embargo, yo no daba muestras de dolor y sostenía la mirada hasta que ella la desviaba, seguramente maldiciéndome entre gestos de repulsión.

En ese tiempo pude asegurar también que mis palabras habían calado más hondo de lo que yo misma pensé al expresarlas: la situación entre ellos se había tornado tensa. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado que las cosas iban tan normales como siempre entre ellos, si acaso adivinaban una ínfima parte de la profunda relación de la cual yo había sido testigo.

Pero para mí, que conocía con mayor detalle sus expresiones y su actuar, a través de la observación, estaba claro que no dormían en un lecho de rosas. Yo podía notar a Malfoy distante y algo frío, exento de aquellas miradas de complicidad que podía dedicarle en milésimas de segundo, siempre correspondidas.

Ella tenía en el rostro una expresión de abandono que maquillaba casi a la perfección tras la máscara de su eterna soberbia. Esto, claro, a la vez que se teñía de odio al fijarse en mí.

Ocurrió al día siguiente que, refugiada en la biblioteca cuando debía estar en el comedor, entre las enormes estanterías, rondando sin propósito mientras todo daba vueltas con lentitud desesperante a mi alrededor, escuché un claro sonido nasal que me indicó lo más obvio: llanto o enfermedad.

El corazón me saltó al espiar – como se había hecho costumbre ya – resguardada por uno de los enormes libreros y mirar a Parkinson recostada sobre un libro abierto, apoyada en los brazos, quieta y casi en silencio. El cabello negro y brillante del cual escapaban a la luz de la Luna reflejos azulados, caía sobre ella y el libro: un ala de cuervo herido cayendo a tierra.

La miré sin poder moverme, sin querer hacerlo. Bien sabía que casi me mataría por penetrar nuevamente a un momento que ella creía propio y exclusivo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa: tenía que mirarla.

No puedo negar que sentí pena por ella: no lloraba, pero yo estaba segura de su abatimiento. Ella como yo, supuse, estaría huyendo de su situación y buscando refugio entre las letras y su olor a siglos. Nunca sabré por qué hice entonces lo que hice: salí a su encuentro sin cuidarme de no hacer ruido.

Ella escuchó de inmediato mi presencia, o la sintió (yo comenzaba a especular acerca de la sensibilidad de aquella mujer capaz de convertirse en niña: en extremo aguda). Levantó la mirada de inmediato y pude ver en un instante de capitulación suya, un profundo abismo de incertidumbre y depresión.

Al momento siguiente, había adoptado la actitud agresiva y desdeñosa de siempre, como si temiera un nuevo ataque de mi parte. Poco probable: yo no creía que Parkinson pudiera temer algo de mí; más bien asumía que su rechazo tenía que ver directamente con mis orígenes y su enfermiza creencia de superioridad.

No dijo nada, sencillamente me miró casi a la expectativa de lo que yo haría a continuación. La miré intentando olvidar por un momento quién era y la distancia que nos separaba; lo que yo buscaba identificar era algo más. _Un indicio_.

Fije la mirada en la de ella y la sostuve. Parkinson no se arredró, sino que correspondió desafiante y en silencio.

Pude ver entonces los rasgos de mi propia enfermedad oscureciendo su rostro: la tensión en sus labios apretados, el ligero temblor de sus párpados al entrecerrar los ojos, la palidez que, a pesar de ser natural en ella, no dejaba de revelar cierta aprehensión y tal vez falta de sueño, el cabello revuelto – cuando ella no permitía que casi nadie la viera sin haberlo arreglado cuidadosamente, atado con una cinta tan negra como lo que contenía.

Supe el diagnóstico de aquel mal después de unos segundos, minutos, horas – ¿quién puede decirlo con certeza? – . A continuación, a la mitad de mi propio deliro analgésico (mi maldita poción fallida), le declaré el diagnóstico que era mi propia y desesperada confesión, sin esperar que ella la apreciara o pudiera al menos aceptarla:

Estás sola… yo también estoy sola…

No respondió ni media palabra, pero pude notar que su respiración se había agitado y luchaba por contener las lágrimas, o tal vez por no correr hacia mí y arrancarme los ojos de un zarpazo.

No dije nada más, y ella nunca respondió, aunque juré que por un momento el asco y la soberbia habían cedido al asombro ante mi declaración, que por lo demás yo estaba segura de que era verdad.

Parkinson se levantó y dio la vuelta lentamente sin quitarme los ojos de encima, después de cerrar el libro sobre la mesa. Parecía que esperara que fuera yo ahora quien saltara sobre ella para arremeter de nuevo contra su situación. No sería así, pero no soy nadie para saber lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos.

Se largó entre el silencio y la pesadez aplastante del aire corrupto por su desprecio hacia mí.

Tres días después, es un día que no puedo olvidar: 12 de Octubre. Creo que ustedes también lo recordarán con claridad: Hogsmeade. Caminábamos de regreso al castillo después de cualquier tipo de trivialidades en el pueblo. La visita no había sido del todo desagradable, podían notar más relajados a mis dos amigos e incluso parecía que la dosis de la poción que había vuelto a elaborar había sido la correcta esta vez.

Volvíamos, decía, y en un santiamén Katie Bell estaba frente a nosotros suspendida en el aire, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un cierto temblor casi imperceptible en el cuerpo. El grito de pánico que había dado después de cierta discusión con alguna amiga suya nos heló la sangre a todos.

Harry encontró el motivo de toda esa pesadilla cuando recogió el objeto maldito que la había ocasionado: un deleznable collar que avivó sus sospechas acerca de Malfoy. No puedo negar que yo misma llegué a pensarlo, casi de inmediato y sin querer ser orgullosa.

De vuelta en el castillo, entre la agitación causada por el ataque torpe y artero, me sentí revuelta y descompuesta: comenzaba a albergar sospechas acerca del reciente hecho y de la discusión de Malfoy y Parkinson en noches anteriores. Detestaba el hecho de no poder confiar el modo en que me enteré de esto a ustedes… ¿qué diría? ¿Qué mi cercanía en tal discusión no había sido deliberada sino accidental? No sé qué habrían opinado ustedes, pero mi miedo e incertidumbre me impidieron decir las cosas que había visto y escuchado.

Decidí averiguarlo por mi cuenta, como venía haciendo todo últimamente. Aquella noche salí de la Sala Común para hacer mi habitual ronda, sin Ronald, como era natural.

Esperaba encontrar a mis sujetos de observación en las inmediaciones del castillo. Si lograba llegar en el preciso transcurrir de una nueva discusión, tal vez podría aclarar quién había sido el responsable del incidente. Entonces sí que lo confesaría todo, tal vez tratando de salvar las apariencias: si en mis manos estaba, no permitiría que otra vida peligrara por mi estúpida vergüenza.

Debí recorrer aulas, subir y bajar por escaleras que me enfurecían esta vez al cambiar de lugar, y caminar silenciosa por corredores larguísimos durante al menos una hora y media; no hallaba nada y comenzaba a desesperar.

En el quinto piso decidí atenderme en el baño de prefectos: el helado palpitar en mi cuerpo volvía a acrecentar su intensidad.

Entré imaginando la locura de hallar a Malfoy y su compañera en aquel lugar, discutiendo, reconciliándose o tal vez haciendo _algo más, algo atractivo…_

Me reprendí por tales pensamientos y estaba a punto de declararme lunática cuando hallé lo que esperaba a medias: Parkinson. Sola. Abandonada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Parkinson repitiendo aquellos leves gemidos que le oí dejar salir la noche en que le aseguré ser la mascota de Malfoy.

El corazón me dio un vuelco: de inmediato pensé en extraerle la verdad por el medio que fuera. Tenía que saber si era Malfoy el causante del ataque que casi había ocasionado la muerte de Katie (y de paso lisiado al equipo de quidditch ¿no es así, Harry?).

Me acerqué con toda la seguridad que la situación y el frío en mi cuerpo permitían (la zona negruzca en mi abdomen se había extendido a punto de bajar al vientre, la preocupación que me amargaba).

Como antes en la biblioteca, levantó la mirada y me observó, esta vez sin el más mínimo rastro de rencor. Casi pensé que no me reconocía, pero al mirarla comprendí que sí. Solamente que la expresión de desesperanza en su rostro no pudo esconderse esta vez: era evidente que algo la estaba destrozando por dentro (bueno, quizá entendiera los efectos que su hechizo habían tenido en mí, pensamientos crueles que se colaron absurdamente entre toda la expectación del momento).

Parkinson…

Por un momento pensé que contestaría, parecía haber dudado un segundo. Pero sólo continuó mirándome con tristeza. No podía contener un segundo más la pregunta, aunque temía lo que ocurriría en cuanto la hiciera. Sin embargo tenía que seguir adelante, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, sin importar cuán mal me hiciera sentir el someter a alguien a un interrogatorio así en tal momento. Aún si ese alguien era Pansy Parkinson.

Así que procedí, detestándome por ello.

¿Fue él…?

Por toda respuesta recibí un amargo quejido; pasó los dedos por entre el cabello, agachando la cabeza.

Fue Malfoy ¿verdad? Él lo hizo… estuvo a punto de matar a Katie… pero no era ella a quien quería… Dímelo, por favor… ¿Fue él? ¿A quién iba dirigido ese collar? ¿Qué es lo que…?

¡NO LO SÉ! – la respuesta a gritos me hizo dar un salto de sorpresa - ¡No sé quién fue, no tengo la más estúpida idea!

¡Pero pudo ser él! ¡¿O no?! ¡Si lo sabes tienes que decírmelo de una vez! ¡La próxima vez matará a alguien!

¡No lo sé! ¡Tengo miedo!

¡¿Miedo de qué?! – tal vez estaba a punto de confesarlo.

Parkinson guardó silencio y pareció dudar acerca de lo que diría a continuación. Yo pendía de una hebra de seda, expectante. Ella continuó bajando el nivel de la voz a un volumen lastimero.

Tengo miedo de que Draco lo haya planeado… tengo miedo de que haga algo que no tenga remedio, algo de lo que no pueda escapar…

¿Fue él? – mi propia voz sonó tan suave que me sorprendió.

No lo sé… él… él no… – una vez más dudó.

¿Él no qué…?

No quiere hablarme… desde hace semanas me ha alejado de él… no me dice nada… todo está saliendo mal…

¿Qué está saliendo mal?

Draco no quiere hablarme… se niega incluso a tocarme… Vince y Greg también se han apartado… ¡son mis amigos!... pero aún así han comenzado a ignorarme, desde que comencé a preguntar qué hacía Draco…

Guardé silencio. "_Increíble_" fue la única palabra que apareció en mi mente en aquel momento en el baño de prefectos. No podía ser la misma, no la orgullosa, fría y despectiva criatura de siempre. Sin embargo ahí estaba. Las palabras se negaban a acudir, me sentía perpleja.

Desde la noche en que peleamos… – se detuvo por un instante y me miró con resentimiento. Sentí un ardor tremendo subir a mis mejillas, en contraste con el helado resto de mí – él se ha alejado cada vez más… sencillamente dejó de hablarme de un día a otro… Vince dijo que eso significa que le importo, aunque no lo parezca… pero yo no lo entiendo, me siento tan estúpida… – en aquellos instantes parecía que hablaba más para sí misma que para mí – a mí también me importa Draco…

Daba pena mirarla de aquella manera: las lágrimas aún brillaban en sus mejillas, aunque esta vez mantenía el cabello atado elegantemente tras su nuca. Los ojos azules parpadeaban llenos de confusión. Una vez más me pareció ver a una pequeña niña llena de dudas, casi indefensa… era conciente, como lo soy ahora, de quién se trataba, pero incluso tomando eso en cuenta, podía percibir su desazón e incertidumbre. Estaba completamente revuelta.

"_Voy a arrepentirme de esto, maldita sea…_". Lo sabía y a pesar de ello me acerqué a su lado. Puse una rodilla en el piso y me detuve un momento antes de continuar, dudando; finalmente le toqué la rodilla y el hombro con las manos, con la mayor timidez que puedo recordar.

Parkinson levantó la mirada llena de extrañeza, espanto muy probablemente. Clavó sus ojos en los míos. Tal vez aceptaría el gesto. Era claro que estaba sorprendida y dudaba. Por un momento pensé en decirle algo amable que la consolara, pero no tuve oportunidad.

No me toques… _eres una sangre sucia_ – susurró con voz temblorosa. Pude jurar que su voz no estaba inundada de la seguridad y el desprecio demostrados a través de toda una vida, pero en seguida se apartó de mí y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

Demudó su expresión y se levantó del suelo. Sin decir más se dirigió a la salida expresamente. Me sentí como una idiota, a pesar de no haber recibido el trato violento que esperaba.

Me levanté a mi vez dispuesta a largarme a la cama de inmediato, pero ella todavía reservaba una sorpresa: antes de salir del baño, volvió la mirada y la fijó en mí, con algo parecido a la curiosidad. Bajó los ojos hasta llegar al lugar exacto en que me había herido. Automáticamente una punzada de gélido dolor me atravesó el cuerpo haciéndome soltar un resuello por el esfuerzo de soportarlo.

Parkinson observó atenta el gesto y pude ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios finos. Casi lloré por la humillación.

En los días subsecuentes, sin embargo, mi situación se tornó indescriptiblemente confusa; tuve dos encuentros más, mudos ambos, con Parkinson. El primero tuvo lugar nuevamente en la biblioteca, mientras extraía textos avanzados sobre traducción de Runas Antiguas. Una vez más, ella y yo nos miramos a tres metros de distancia y un abismo separándonos en el silencio.

El segundo se llevó a cabo al encontrarnos en un corredor del colegio. Yo comenzaba mi ronda exhausta y presiento que ella terminaba la suya, pues intuí que se dirigía a las mazmorras que servían de habitación a los de su Casa.

En este segundo encuentro, la mujer niña que ya he descrito me observó casi con impaciencia, pareciendo que hacía un alto en su eterna repelencia hacia mí y dejaba paso a una callada tolerancia y curiosidad, casi como si observara un pequeño animal, un objeto de estudio. Mi disgusto no fue ignorado por ella, a quien parecía divertir mi sentimiento de ser objeto de sus burlas.

Yo sabía perfectamente que su relación con Malfoy iba en declive; cada día, sólo yo podía darme cuenta de cuán distantes parecían ahora, aunque nada le indicara al resto del mundo que existía una distancia entre ellos. Malfoy no perdía ni un ápice de su arrogancia y tan apreciado señorío, se mantenía digno y bello, como se había revelado a mis ojos en tan pocas noches.

Parkinson lo resentía más, con certeza, puesto que si bien seguía logrando atraer las miradas debido a su porte y hermosura, dejaba entrever una tristeza oculta que tal vez nadie comprendería como yo, salvo el hombre que la abandonaba progresivamente.

Llegué en este punto a preguntarme si verdaderamente sería yo la única alma pendiente de esos dos. Observé y observé, prestando atención ya no sólo a ellos, sino a la manera en que cada uno de los que les rodeaba se relacionaba con mis dos estatuas de mármol.

Descubrí entonces – por supuesto, no podría ser de otra manera aunque me escandalizó en un principio – que tanto hombres como mujeres se enamoraban de ambos.

Cierta lascivia se colaba entre las inflexiones de la voz de una que otra Ravenclaw, de tímidas Hufflepuff, al dirigirse a aquella mujer cuyo cabello me recordaba la negrura de un cuervo (y este rasgo de su físico llegó a afirmarse por lo que supe después).

No puedo decir que ella no lo notara, siendo tan perceptiva… incluso pudiera ser que le divirtiera sentir aquellos contactos delicados y tan suaves, aquellas insinuaciones apenas suspiradas que simulaban no existir, cuando acudían a su llamado o para depositar un medio beso a manera de saludo en sus mejillas.

Todo esto y la mirada codiciosa de alguien más, alguien que, por su origen Slytherin, no me extrañaría planeara una traición, pero no abordaré eso de inmediato.

Los hombres miraban con envidia a Malfoy o a su pareja; unos por la ambición de averiguar lo que aquella criatura podría contener entre los brazos y otras zonas de su geografía, los otros debido a la indudable turbación que el rubio malévolo y probable criminal, provocaba entre la tela de las túnicas y la tensión de los músculos dispuestos a apresar al menor signo de aceptación.

La sensación pura fuera de mi alcance por doble partida: por mi aversión… la aversión que debía inspirarme la historia tras ellos, y mi condición "inferior" como sangre sucia ante sus ojos.

Tanto mirar y dilucidar, prestar atención e intuir, cavilar y desmoronarme la cabeza sacando conclusiones de todo tipo, me llevó a buscar un momento de soledad íntima, refugiada en una de los cientos de aulas vacías de Hogwarts, sintiendo a un tiempo el témpano de hielo que circulaba por mis arterias y la urgente necesidad de sentir, palpar y morder, recorrer arañando con las uñas (todo un universo que pretendía quemar), instalándose dentro de mí en pie de guerra.

Busqué el momento al salir de clases, cuando no tendría más presión de la normal, sólo contando los deberes que se me antojaban interminables y dando por hecho que ciertas dos inconcientes personas no me echarían en falta ni un segundo.

Me recargaba en la pared junto a la ventana que asomaba a la arcada central y pensaba todas estas cosas cuando levanté la mirada por un acto reflejo: los ojos azules de Pansy Parkinson sobre mí, escudriñando.

Con una sonrisa enigmática, buscó mediante la mirada el lugar de mi cuerpo que sabía lastimado y no pude impedir que mis manos volaran hacia tal campo de batalla perdido. Gemí lo más delicada y discreta que pude y ella volvió a mirar a mi rostro.

No creí, sigo sin poder creerlo a pesar de la experiencia, lo que a continuación brotó de entre sus dientes blanquísimos, que enmarcaban la lengua rojiza o rosa (¿la invitación o sencillamente un motivo más de exasperación y burla?):

Comienzo mi ronda a las nueve y cuarto, en el vestíbulo del castillo.

Dicho lo cual, dio media vuelta y marchó hacia donde yo no podría ver su muy entendible sonrisa de satisfacción.


	4. 4

**4**

Pansy Parkinson apenas había cumplido catorce años la primera vez que aceptó las caricias de Malfoy. Él, con quince, se había fijado en ella desde hacía tiempo, pero no la había pretendido abiertamente por razones que ya sabrán después.

A todo esto hay que agregar un hecho importante: ella es un año menor que todos nosotros (diferencia más pronunciada en mi caso, que soy mayor que ustedes dos). Aún perteneciendo a Slytherin, este dato es remarcable, puesto que la inteligencia y agudeza que ostenta, le llevaron a comenzar su educación en Hogwarts con tan solo diez años cumplidos.

A pesar de su desprecio por los muggles y los magos nacidos de ellos, Parkinson conoce ampliamente la poesía de numerosos clásicos y algunos contemporáneos del mundo no mágico. Sus gustos literarios son variados y parece aprender las cosas de una manera sencilla, práctica y rápida, casi prodigiosa. Reconoce también – por influencia de su familia – la complejidad y belleza de ciertos instrumentos musicales muggles y las sinfonías y piezas que con éstos se han constituido.

Puede tocar el piano con destreza notable; detesta a Chopin y aprecia ampliamente la música de Gustav Mahler.

Nunca ha sido tocada por otro hombre que no sea Malfoy, en la manera en que éste lo hacía; recibe su correo por medio de un cuervo egipcio que es toda una rareza y cuyas alas pudieran parecer indistinguibles del cabello de su dueña.

No puede soportar a las personas sucias y escandalosas, es zurda y no probará una gota de alcohol ni en defensa propia.

Harry, Ron… si no fueran tan prontos a repartir juicios y condenas indolentes, tal vez podrían expresar abiertamente el asombro que esto les provoca: tanto las características que nunca habrían imaginado en ella, como el hecho de que sea yo quien se las comunique y enumere con tanta precisión.

La manera en que he averiguado todas estas cosas no es muy difícil de adivinar: Parkinson y yo tuvimos, después de la noche en que me advirtió del horario de su recorrido por el castillo, mucho más contacto que en los pasados cinco años y meses.

Llegué a conocerla de una manera que incluso Malfoy pudiera ignorar. Es algo particular y oculto para cualquier ignorante que no sepa escuchar: el lenguaje de una mujer a otra, aún si entre esas dos mujeres no puede existir una total confianza y sinceridad.

El día en que suponía que ella esperaba mi compañía en la ronda nocturna fue una mezcla de infierno y purgatorio: de la callada histeria y el miedo a la casi paciente angustia y emoción de… ¿de qué? ¿De recibir un desaire, insultos, burlas?... o tal vez la posibilidad de comprender lo que tanto me había atraído de ella y Malfoy.

Como una niña estúpida, divagué en todas direcciones durante las horas de clase, y mi mente imaginaba cualquier número de posibilidades. Me sudaban las palmas de las manos y, en las horas que compartí el aula con ustedes, me mantuve distante cuanto más pude.

Después de terminar con mis deberes apuradamente, volé hacia el dormitorio de mujeres, me recosté en la cama y corrí las cortinas del dosel ajado y oscurecido por el tiempo. Caí boca arriba y oculté mi turbación con una almohada sobre el rostro. Probablemente sería ésta la estupidez más grande de cuantas había hecho hasta el momento (y debí reconocer, tomando en cuenta mis errores, que aquello era decir bastante).

Por más que intentaba controlarme y ponerme lista para lo fuera que ocurriese, no conseguía hacerlo. No debía acudir, sería lo mejor dejarla pasar. Me arriesgaba a que alguien nos encontrara y todo tomara tintes sospechosos. ¿No sería extraño ver a dos enemigas casi naturales, haciendo las rondas de la prefectura lado a lado?

Eso sin contar que todo pudiera tratarse de una diversión para Parkinson, una oportunidad de lastimarme, de tomar venganza por mis repetidas intrusiones en su vida privada, en su relación (de cierto modo lo había hecho).

Siete y media de la noche, aproximadamente, y yo me sentía derrumbar; una criatura asustadiza frente al lobo sanguinario que sabe la destrozará. Oscilante, vuelta el péndulo que gravitaba entre la angustia y el entusiasmo, y todo mutando en una y la misma cosa.

Me incorporé en la cama y escuché con atención al dormitorio: la repugnante Lavender y su animal de compañía, Parvati, debían haber abandonado la habitación, pues no se percibía ni el menor ruido. Caminé torpemente al baño, como hipnotizada, apenas con ganas de levantar los pies y moverme. Entré y recargué la frente en el armario que contenía efectos propios de mujeres.

Dejé caer la túnica al piso y con el índice y el pulgar desabotoné el chaleco: sentí mi pecho liberarse de la opresión de una prenda demasiado ajustada para contenerlo. Cerré los ojos y procedí con la blusa. Una vez libre de ella, bajé mis manos al broche que ceñía la falda a mi cintura. Un leve tropiezo al destrabarlo ocasionó que una mínima presión se fijara sobre mi abdomen: sentí una punzada de dolor que mi poción narcótica no pudo hacerme ignorar.

Apreté los párpados y mordí mi labio. "_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_". Bajé el tirante derecho del sostén con los dedos, arqueando la muñeca. Una nueva sensación de alivio tocó mi hombro, sin la molestia de aquel fragmento de tela que podía dejar marcas dolorosas después de un día largo, o uno de esos próximos a descubrir un color que no por repetido deja de ser nuevo.

Con la misma mano deslicé el soporte contrario. Piel y turgencia agradecieron la liberación, casi descubiertas. Bajé la mirada y miré la superficie de mis senos erizarse, irguiendo pequeños filamentos que resplandecían momentáneamente, diminutos, inasibles.

Dejé de recargarme en la puerta de madera oscura y llevé los dedos a mi espalda. Abrí el pequeño gancho con cansancio, pero sin dificultad y, echando los brazos adelante, dejé caer el ceñidor al piso.

Después, con el mayor cuidado que se pueda concebir, introduje los pulgares en las fibras que rodeaban mi cintura. Bajé la tela hasta las caderas – tomando conciencia, hasta ese momento, del recorrido que podía implicar una línea curva pronunciándose en reto – antes de sentir un nuevo espasmo de dolor. Continué, inclinándome hasta deshacerme de la prenda y sintiendo que mi costado estallaría de un momento a otro.

Dejé escapar un resuello por el esfuerzo.

El sonido del agua corriendo al abrir las llaves de la regadera me consoló un poco. El vapor contribuyó a calmarme por los quince minutos restantes. Al colocarme bajo el chorro de agua cálida, el cansancio cayó sobre mí con todo su peso y me obligó a cerrar los ojos una vez más; pasé las manos por mi cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás. Di un masaje firme en el hombro derecho – el más adolorido – prestando especial atención a la nuca.

Bajé los dedos al cuello y los dejé vagar con lentitud. Continuaron su camino cuesta abajo hasta que cubrí mis senos con las manos. Hice un poco de presión sobre ellos mientras el agua formaba innumerables riachuelos serpenteantes por todo mi cuerpo. En un reflejo, abrí los labios y el agua penetró en mi boca

Faltaba poco. Parkinson estaría en el vestíbulo del castillo dentro de poco. "_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_". Decidí continuar con el baño sin más interrupciones.

Me vestí con aparente calma, disfrutando de la soledad del dormitorio. Por razones descabelladas, me obligaba a poner especial cuidado en mi apariencia, aunque el atuendo no variara: la blusa blanca y la corbata grana y oro de Gryffindor, el chaleco que una vez más reprimía mi torso, la falda y las calcetas adecuadamente usadas, los zapatos relucientes.

Sobre todo esto, la túnica que hacía perder las formas de hombres y mujeres, obligando a adivinar lo que se escondía bajo la tela. He llegado a pensar que en realidad ése es el objetivo de la indumentaria de rigor en Hogwarts: esconder a la vista lo que palpita con brío contenido entre los cuerpos. Si es así… bueno… han fallado.

Las prendas recién planchadas, dispuestas por los elfos mientras yo atendía la ducha, sentaron como una mezcla de descanso y trajín a mi cuerpo. Frente al espejo, cepillé una y otra vez mi cabello, dudando entre recogerlo en una cola, como Parkinson, o llevarlo suelto y libre. Sé bien que esta última opción es la que mejor me sienta.

Y de nuevo me reprendí ruborizada: ¿qué estupidez estaba considerando? Esto no era una cita romántica, no se trataba de conquistar a nadie, no pretendía que ella se fijara en mí de esa manera… _¿o sí?_

Muy bien, si llevar el cabello suelto era una indicación de "coquetería" en mí, lo llevaría recogido. Se me ocurrió entonces que lo que yo pretendía era demostrarle a Parkinson que no podía ser menospreciada por mis orígenes. Era tan mujer como ella y podía plantarme a su altura cualquier día de la semana.

Además, pensar en ella de _otra_ manera sería una ridiculez. Recogí mi cabello y lo até apretadamente con un lazo con los colores de nuestra Casa: lograba así un doble golpe: no cedía a pensamientos y actitudes estúpidos, y conservaba intacto mi sentido de vanidad, un rasgo femenino que ustedes dos, naturalmente, no entienden.

Me miré una vez más al espejo. Alisé las pequeñas arrugas que se habían prendido a la falda, cuidando de lucir bien. ¿Qué me pasaba? Era tan minuciosa en mi aspecto…

Estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio cuando regresé repentinamente, corriendo hacia el buró de mi cama. Extraje un pequeño envase cristalino y usé el perfume que contenía, mezcla de cítrico y dulzura que me animaba en las tardes tristes. Abandoné el dormitorio con rapidez, pasando como un suspiro por la ahora casi bullente Sala Común, sintiéndome culpable, por supuesto.

Mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo del castillo, el corazón me latía con fuerza y las preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza ("¿Por qué demonios has usado el perfume?", principalmente). Demoré la llegada cuanto pude, pues en todo el proceso había invertido una hora y media de dudas y temores. Aún restaban quince minutos para que Parkinson llegara, si es que planeaba hacerlo.

Caminé y volví sobre mis pasos, dos, tres veces. Sólo una vez en mi vida había sentido esa sensación de intranquilidad: a punto de pasar al banco, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Nueve y trece minutos, de acuerdo con el reloj de pared del vestíbulo. Pensé que tal vez debía hacerme esperar, no mostrar que me sentía ansiosa e interesada en aquel encuentro. Un minuto más y mis ganas de huir corriendo del lugar se hicieron inmensas: Parkinson no vendría y yo estaría ahí parada como una idiota, esperando por alguien que nunca se tomaría la molestia de recordar un compromiso conmigo.

El tiempo no tenía nada que ver con el maldito reloj que ahora movía el minutero perezosamente hacia la hora fijada; más bien transcurría y se deformaba al antojo de la ausencia espectral que, en compañía de Malfoy, me había robado el sueño tantas noches.

Volví la espalda al vestíbulo y di el primer paso de mi huida. Al plantar el segundo, me encantó una voz llena de melodías insinuantes, dejándome petrificada en el acto:

¿Piensas irte tan pronto?

Caminando hacia mí, sencillamente majestuosa – aún sin haber cambiado su aspecto en lo más mínimo - Parkinson se movía con una desenvoltura y gracia naturales que me hicieron sentir ganas de llorar.

Intenté, sin embargo, reponerme de inmediato y no demostrar la turbación que su llegada había causado en mí. Me erguí y la miré sin hablar, creo incluso que sin sonreír.

La paciencia no parece ser una de tus virtudes, Granger – continuó ella alcanzándome.

En su rostro no había algo específico… como había podido observar, lo indescifrable de su expresión se hacía presente de nuevo; yo no podía concluir si lo que habitaba en sus gestos era complacencia, un boceto de sonrisa burlona, autosuficiencia o desesperación. Todo podía condensarse en su rostro o estar ausente de él en aquel momento especialmente.

No… – intenté responder pero mis labios parecían haber entorpecido de improviso. Ella lo notó y adoptó una expresión que pudiera ser de diversión o hartazgo (la maldita ambigüedad que dominaba).

¿No? ¿No qué? – su voz monocorde me sacudió. No revelaba la más mínima emoción.

No… no pensé que llegarías, tal vez lo hubieras olvidado…

Nunca olvido, Granger. Nunca. Y muy rara vez perdono – ¿una nota amenazante había teñido la última frase?

No me atreví a hablar, no lo haría hasta que ella volviera a hacerlo. Temía hacer o decir cualquier cosa que pudiera enfurecerla. De dónde venía el miedo, no lo sé… tal vez ni siquiera fuera temor de ser lastimada por Parkinson. Tal vez lo que temía era la soledad que me apresaría si ella se marchaba.

Me miró con atención y sus ojos se deslizaron con rapidez por los detalles de mi vestimenta, frunció un poco el ceño al reparar en la cinta áurea y grana que ataba mi cabello. Recuperó la expresión insondable y confirmó entonces con una sola pregunta que en realidad sí había esperado contar con mi compañía en la ronda de aquella noche:

¿Vamos?

Asentí muda y la seguí. Mejor dicho, caminé con ella, pues no permitió en ningún momento que me rezagara. Caminó conmigo hombro con hombro. Al fin, ella guiaba pero yo estaba a su lado. No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, puesto que no hacía otra cosa que mirarla de reojo. Ella no decía ni media palabra, no emitía sonido alguno al caminar, y el ruido de mis propios pasos se me antojó una grosería inaceptable en su compañía.

No transcurrieron más de diez minutos hasta que Parkinson se detuvo. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en las galerías abandonadas del séptimo piso. Ella se había quedado estática a un lado de la puerta que me resultaba familiar: por ella habíamos entrado al lugar donde el perro de tres cabezas guardaba el acceso hacia cierto artefacto mágico.

Parkinson había quedado inmóvil como tantas veces yo había observado en mis correrías nocturnas tras sus pasos. Quedé fascinada: los ojos azules entrecerrados, enmarcados por la negrura de las pestañas, el rostro convertido en la perfección estética, envuelto en el telón de sus cabellos que desprendían destellos al moverse lo más mínimo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, la barbilla ligeramente hacia abajo.

Observé sus pómulos altos y orgullosos, la línea perfecta que definía su nariz delicada… blanquísima, hecha de mármol, de alabastro, del material con que un dios esculpiría su creación más amada…

Contemplé por los breves momentos que tal estado duró… creo que dejé ir un jadeo de asombro incontenible. Con la rapidez de un demonio, Parkinson abrió la puerta y entró sigilosa, haciéndome una casi invisible seña con los dedos para que fuera tras ella. Yo, muerta de nervios, obedecí como accionada por un interruptor.

Al entrar, ella había encendido ya su varita mágica a modo de linterna (nunca pronunció el hechizo, lo cual me admiró). Sin chistar, introdujo la mano izquierda entre las sombras de una arcada, en el rincón de un pebetero polvoriento: se escuchó un quejido o tal vez un grito de susto y dos alumnos de tercer año fueron reprendidos con severidad incalculable por la sola amenaza de la mirada azul de Parkinson.

Parecían estar congelados en su lugar, mudos de asombro, observando con los ojos como platos la insignia de prefecto de la mujer frente a ellos. Un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que debían correr a todo lo que sus piernas dieran y no volver a cometer la estupidez de escapar por la noche para hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo… los dos chicos volaron fuera de nuestra vista.

Salimos de las galerías sin hablar – aunque yo quería preguntar a gritos cómo había dado con ellos cuando yo no había percibido la menor señal de su presencia – y continuamos. No me atrevía a hablar, quería escucharla, deseaba que ella estableciera la pauta. Un camino a seguir, una indicación… lo que fuera.

Después de algunos minutos más, sin que yo supiera hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, por fin habló.

Casi puedo asir la tensión con la que caminas, Granger – la voz se escuchó como proviniendo de otro lugar que no eran sus labios - ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? – y al mirarla de reojo vi una minúscula contracción en la comisura de su boca, burlona e incisiva.

Nunca he hecho la ronda nocturna con un Slytherin… no hubiera podido imaginarlo siquiera… – contesté después de algunos segundos de pasmo mal disimulado – y menos aún…

Guardé silencio temiendo, esperando una reacción adversa. Nada, ningún signo de enojo, sino de todo lo contrario: una sonrisa más pronunciada, llena de cierta satisfacción.

"_Menos aún contigo"_, puedes decirlo sin ningún problema; te aseguro, sangre sucia, que yo jamás pensé siquiera atreverme a considerarlo. Y aquí estamos, ¿o no?

¿Podrías dejar de lado lo tocante a mi origen? ¿Al menos mientras terminamos con esta farsa? – comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber dicho tal cosa.

¿Farsa? Oh, claro. Debo ser cortés con mi acompañante. A veces alguno de los de tu clase merece ciertas consideraciones, Granger – respondió de inmediato.

Me detuve en seco y la miré con enojo; volvieron a mi memoria el golpe con el que me aprisionó contra la pared, la bofetada brutal que me hizo escocer la mejilla, el desprecio cuando quise ofrecerle consuelo en los baños de prefectos.

Creo que es mejor que me vaya… no debí venir, en primer lugar…

"Adelante", fue la contestación indiferente que me partió el alma y el orgullo. Le daba lo mismo que estuviera o no ahí, que hubiera hecho todo lo que hice para ir a su encuentro.

Me di la vuelta maldiciéndola por dentro sin atreverme a insultarla abiertamente. Caminé dos pasos esperando con toda mi estupidez que ella rectificara y me detuviera (al fin, por algo me habría convidado al recorrido).

Dos pasos más y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Un nuevo paso y giré para mirarla. La expresión de discreto y paciente gozo, de tolerancia hacia una mujer "inferior" a ella, era insoportable. No me permitió hablar, pues levantó la mano en un gesto delicado y lleno de gracia para detenerme.

Tranquilízate, Granger. Antes de que explotes como sueles hacerlo, déjame adelantarte que no soporto a la gente que propicia o es dada a los escándalos. Yo misma me detesto por haber levantado la voz al contestar tus preguntas en el baño de prefectos. No comiences con exageraciones y arrebatos, o te aseguro que yo misma te enviaré de regreso con los de tu Casa.

Demoledora. Perdí todo el aplomo, no tenía otra opción que callarme y escuchar.

Si piensas – continuó mientras la música que emergía de su lengua, sus labios, me hipnotizaba – que has venido aquí sólo para ser el objeto de mis burlas… estás dándote a ti misma un papel que ruegas yo te retire.

¡¿Yo!? ¡¿Impaciente, exagerada, llena de complejos?! Estuve a punto de lanzarle un improperio, sin embargo me detuve. ¿Y si todo aquello era cierto? Me sentí como una niña, una pequeña criatura reprendida.

No puedo negar que me divierte mirarte enrojecer de enojo, contenerte para no insultarme. Aún así, lo cierto es que te he llamado porque me causas curiosidad. Y por eso estoy dispuesta a compartir mi tiempo, mis palabras, con alguien de tus orígenes. Te anticipo que no puedo dejar de lado ese tema – se detuvo por un momento para calcular mi reacción. Prosiguió: - Sin embargo, notarás que puedo ser tolerante, cortés e incluso agradable… una cualidad que, estoy segura, no me atribuyes. Tal vez si decides dejar tus congojas e inseguridades, tan comunes y aburridas, por un momento y me concedes esa oportunidad, puedas aprender dos o tres cosas, así como yo aspiro a averiguar a través de ti.

Atónita, casi espantada. Así me recuerdo y estoy segura de que mi rostro se enciende en rubor frente a ustedes, cuando relato esto. No puedo mentir: Parkinson pronunciaba cada sílaba, cada palabra, con una elegancia y corrección tales que me sentí maravillada en medio del enojo y el aturdimiento. Una dicción perfecta proviniendo de una criatura que, yo misma había sido testigo de esto, podía embriagar a hombres y mujeres por igual, dejándolos a merced de sus ganas de atenderlos o ignorarlos.

Ella no esperó mi respuesta, creo más bien que estaba segura de que no tenía una. Así que se deslizó con suavidad hacia mí y me miró directamente.

¿Seguimos, _por favor_? – el uso de estas dos últimas palabras me sacudió y me moví como una autómata, caminando de nuevo a su lado.

Un minuto más de silencio y ella insistió: "Relájate, no tienes que continuar a la defensiva. Si lo haces, sólo perderás lo mucho que puedes obtener esta noche". Comencé a escucharla y la tersura de su voz, tan propiamente modulada, fue ganando terreno en mí. Me descubrí realmente interesada en lo que podría decirme.

¿Has considerado que mi educación me ha proporcionado, además del desprecio que suelo manifestar por los nacidos de sangre sucia, un mundo de posibilidades que tal vez no imaginas? Debes saber que provengo de una familia estrictamente de sangre pura. Bien, dando esto por hecho, piensa ahora que soy la única hija de mis padres. Nunca he tenido una sola carencia, pero no debes suponer por esta causa que todos mis caprichos siempre han sido cumplidos – dio inicio a la confidencia casi trivial que iría tomando matices más profundos. – Mis padres han sabido dirigir mi carácter, mi inteligencia, para modelar la mujer que deseo ser. Y dentro de esa formación, he tenido acceso a un mayor conocimiento del mundo no mágico, que lo que probablemente imagines.

Citando a Faulkner y retrocediendo hasta Sófocles, Parkinson me asombró profundamente. Sentí nacer en mí un cierto respeto hacia ella mientras divagaba entre las obras de Hieronymus Bosch, llamado el Bosco ("monstruosas apariciones, una brutalidad sin límites representada con pinceladas que son cínicas por su delicadeza…") y los reflejos del alma de Leonardo da Vinci, en los misteriosos remedos de cortinajes difusos en las escenas pintadas por el genio creador.

Parkinson hablaba ahora de plástica y expresionismo, ahora de la insuperable armonía en piezas sinfónicas de profunda complejidad armónica… lo hacía sin pretensiones ni vanagloria. Hablaba de tales cosas sencillamente porque le apasionaban, lo cual se reflejaba en el candor con que teñía sus apreciaciones, demostrando incluso algún entusiasmo ante mis asentimientos de cabeza y mis sonrisas gratamente sorprendidas.

Aún entre los hombres y mujeres no mágicos (detesto esa palabreja: "muggle"), llegan a surgir perlas de incomparable cualidad y belleza, Granger. Sé apreciar tales joyas, primero debido a la influencia de mis padres, pero también por gusto propio, por reconocimiento de su capacidad para complicarse y resolverse por sus propios, anticuados y muchas veces ingeniosos métodos.

Yo, a mi tiempo, respondía coincidiendo con sus juicios y discrepando con ella, que me miraba sin más intenciones que declarar mis argumentos fundamentados o no, a veces reflexionando en silencio mi opinión para después rebatirla o confirmarla. En ningún momento perdía la altivez que la acompañaba en casi todo momento, pero era amable y sabía escuchar con atención. Traté de corresponder a este gesto.

Así pude enterarme de su menor edad, de su increíble capacidad de aprendizaje e intuición. Pude observar también su sensibilidad y rango de atención, cualidades que le permitían escucharme sin perder un ápice de lo que yo decía y, al mismo tiempo, atender a las señales de falta de orden en los corredores del castillo.

Todo esto nos condujo poco a poco al instante en que su inteligencia y carisma natural me derrotaron ante ella, el momento en que recibí un único e inesperado halago de sus labios:

Te odio, Granger – musitó después de un silencio prolongado – por arrebatarme lo que, de no ser por ti, me pertenecería: no puedo igualar tu desempeño en este Colegio. Y te he llegado a odiar por esa causa.

No supe qué responder, pero comprendí que, en su muy personal y sincera manera de expresarse, me otorgaba un cumplido, un reconocimiento que, viniendo de ella, era un diamante perfecto que adornara mi orgullo.

Así como lo he dicho anteriormente refiriéndome a los no mágicos, aún entre los que nacen de ellos, llegan a surgir algunos seres que sobresalen…

Y no dijo más sobre el tema. No hacía falta. Si antes pretendía llorar de humillación, esta vez el gozo era el cercano causante de mi contenido llanto. Nunca nadie me había dedicado un cumplido tan bien elaborado, tal vez tan sincero, a pesar del patente desprecio y sentimiento de superioridad que ella demostraba.

Todo esto me hacía olvidar por momentos el dolor frío en mi abdomen y vientre, aunque en una o dos ocasiones llegó a dejar punzadas inconfundibles que ahora, yo estaba segura, ella notaba.

Penetramos a un aula del segundo piso. Vacía, sin embargo Parkinson había querido cerciorarse. Yo la seguía sin dudas. Incluso observamos los terrenos de Hogwarts desde la ventana del salón, sentadas en el escritorio de roble antiguo. Ella se levantó, miró hacia la puerta y avanzó con su natural gracia, aunque súbitamente cautelosa. Yo la imité como una tonta.

Sin más aviso, Parkinson abrió la puerta del armario viejo empotrado en una pared, me empujó dentro y cerró sin vacilaciones. Comenzaba a pensar en preguntar qué demonios le ocurría, pero un susurro se adelantó.

¡Cállate! _¡Él está cerca!_

No comprendí inmediatamente a qué se refería, pero obedecí impelida por la alerta en su voz. Tres segundos después me sentí morir, mi tumba sería aquel viejo mueble.

¿Qué está sucediendo? – al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy, sentí la atmósfera enrarecerse.

Nada que pueda interesarte, como lo has demostrado durante estos días – fue la respuesta ágil y llena de resentimiento, pude adivinarlo, en la voz de Parkinson, extrañamente contenida.

¿Qué hay en ese armario? – Malfoy ignoró el reclamo.

No hay nada en el armario, Draco… y eso es lo único que preguntarás, con toda seguridad…

La voz de la mujer se había estremecido un segundo, para retornar a su frialdad característica. Yo la observaba a través de la abertura que había dejado libre en la puerta del mueble.

¿Qué debería preguntar entonces?

Tal vez si te interesaras un poco en mí, además de en lo que puedas sospechar infundadamente… sabrías qué preguntar.

Escuché el susurro de la túnica de Malfoy acercándose y, a través del espacio libre, lo miré acercarse a Parkinson. No estaba a más de un metro de distancia de mí. El corazón me latía desbocado, haciéndome desear un paro cardiaco, tal era el ruido que yo percibía en mis sienes.

La expresión de Malfoy me impresionó, aún si sólo podía verla parcialmente: dos brillantes iris grises, casi plateados, inamovibles de su compañera. Parkinson no se movía, dándome la espalda. Aún a pesar de su fijeza en ella, la mirada del muchacho no era agresiva: estaba inundada de nostalgia, muy probablemente. Se mantenía serio y propio, pero la emoción le hacía aparecer más humano y frágil de lo que todo mundo imagina.

Se aproximó a centímetros de Parkinson y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella no se movió, pero pude sentir con claridad la cálida emanación de sus sentimientos por él.

¿Estás bien…? – Malfoy había bajado la voz repentinamente. Tuve que aguzar el oído para poder distinguir las palabras murmuradas.

Obtuvo por respuesta un sollozo entristecido y apagado. Parkinson había bajado la cabeza.

No… no estoy bien, Draco, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – confesión, acusación antes de que él continuara.

Pansy…

Tengo miedo…

¿A qué le temes? – Malfoy pareció desmoronarse al pronunciar estas palabras.

A lo que sea que estés haciendo, Draco… tengo miedo de las represalias contra ti… podrían incluso acusarme a mí… si en verdad, como dicen, eres tú el responsable de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade… no quiero perderte, Draco… tengo miedo de no verte más…

No hay motivos para eso… no sé a qué te refieres cuando hablas de "lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade", Pansy… si es el asunto de aquella chica, Bell… estás equivocada, como lo está el estúpido que te dijo tal cosa – la mano de Malfoy subió a la mejilla de la mujer y la acarició lentamente.

Silencio absoluto. Parkinson asió los dedos que rozaban su rostro. La vi volverse lentamente, desde mi escondite y ahora prisión, y buscar con los labios la palma de la mano. El contacto de la boca hizo cerrar los ojos a Malfoy. Ella se acercó buscando besarlo. Él no se movió.

Deliberada, lenta, ansiosa, Parkinson le tomó el rostro con las manos, acariciándolo a su vez, mientras se colocaba de puntillas para morder su barbilla. Malfoy parecía ceder poco a poco y, mientras descendía lentamente buscando los labios de la mujer, sus manos níveas, sus delgados dedos se cerraron en la cintura de la visita íntima.

Parkinson lo jalaba ahora de las solapas de la camisa, apretándolo contra ella en el sinuoso movimiento de los besos que yo escuchaba fielmente: húmedos, constantes y ardorosos, emitiendo ese sonido indefinible que aguza los sentidos y oscurece cualquier pensamiento.

Pegados uno al otro, la mano de Parkinson aferrando el cabello en la nuca de Malfoy, mordiéndole los labios; las caderas de él introduciéndose poco a poco entre los muslos de ella, ahora recargada – casi sentada sobre el escritorio que compartiera conmigo hacía unos instantes. Un movimiento ondulante que no podía atribuirse a uno, sino a ambos, arrancó una mezcla de suspiro y gemido de entre los labios de Parkinson.

La miré buscar a tientas su varita y apuntar hacia la puerta, que crujió asegurando que nadie podría entrar (que yo no podría salir). Malfoy respondió librándose de la túnica y la corbata, movimiento que ella aprovechó para dejar suelto el cabello oscuro, sin dejar de aprisionar al dios de mármol entre los muslos.

Dentro del armario… podía sentir mi agitación creciente, la ansiedad mordiendo mis labios, mi lengua rogando por entrar en acción, mi espalda arqueada y llena de escalofríos, la piel erizada. Mis manos se aferraban tensas en la túnica, sobre mi pecho, asiendo la tela con toda la urgencia contenida que me hacía sentir deseos de gritar, deseos de salir de ahí… deseos de lo que sucedía sobre el escritorio de roble.

Lo que sucedía sobre el escritorio… la definición perfecta de la belleza a punto de ser plena: el pecho de Malfoy descubierto, los dedos de la mujer descubriendo poco a poco su torso, en el que la imperfección no tenía cabida. La mano derecha de él acariciando uno de los senos de Parkinson con firmeza, habiendo penetrado en el sostén con la deliberada paciencia, la indescriptible, enloquecedora lenta elegancia que arrancaba de ella profundos suspiros, jadeos que él emitía con menor intensidad.

La mano izquierda hacía la guerra debajo de la falda, descubriendo los muslos ardientes y divinos hasta revelar la forma deliciosa, la curva celestial del vientre aún cubierto por la tela diminuta que lo resguardaba del ataque.

Parkinson apartó las manos de Malfoy de su cuerpo y deslizó la camisa por sus hombros hasta dejarlo inmovilizado, parado frente a ella, ficticiamente indefenso. Ella desabotonaba el pantalón con decisión renovada, mientras su lengua rosada paseaba sobre el torso desnudo.

La belleza de Malfoy era impactante e inesperada: en su figura no existía la brutal presencia de músculos desarrollados, la tensión enérgica, a punto de estallar, que yo podía adivinar en otros hombres.

Por el contrario, en su físico se manifestaba la armonía en su expresión más sublime. Todo en él parecía fluir, desde el pecho amplio y dibujado por la mano de un maestro, en el que los pezones broncíneos y tersos se contraían, hasta la línea que descendía por su abdomen y se perdía ahí donde Parkinson ahora invadía con sus manos ansiosas.

Líquido, suprahumano, delgado y lánguido, dejándose hacer por las manos amorosas de la niña mujer. Estremeciéndose de placer por momentos, mientras ella revelaba las marcadas líneas que bajaban al pubis donde ahora podía adivinar una tersura a medio despertar, a punto de convertirse en un deseable milagro en erección.

Mi respiración hacía subir y bajar agitadamente mi pecho, al cual el maldito chaleco aprisionaba y confería una firmeza que, al plantar la mano con fuerza sobre él, me sobreexcitó. Sentía los botones de la prenda a punto de saltar, oprimía mis senos alternativamente, mientras mis muslos se apretaban uno contra otro, deslizándose y haciéndome sentir un delicioso martirio en el pubis, el roce de la tela sobre mi piel y ahora mis dedos uniéndose por encima de la falda sin que yo pudiera detenerlos.

Si aquello no terminaba pronto, acabaría por cometer una locura impensable.

Las manos de Parkinson se aferraron a la espalda de Malfoy, clavando las uñas, atrayéndolo hacia ella y recostándose en el escritorio. Un fulgor difuso, familiar para mí, los envolvía.

Deja ya lo que has planeado, Draco… no te alejes más de mí – suplicó entre jadeos ella.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de inmediato y se deshizo de las manos que lo acariciaban, sujetando al ángel ardiente por las muñecas. Su mirada se había convertido en acero puro, bruñido y resplandeciente.

Si lo que intentas es manipularme de este modo, has vuelto a fallar, amor…

¡No intento manipularte, Draco! – la voz de Parkinson se convirtió en un ruego patético.

Y es hora de que me vaya… – continuó el rubio amante frustrado – supongo que ya sabes lo que siento, Pansy… me lastima que no creas en mí…

Sólo quiero que estés a mi lado, por favor no te vayas – musitó ella sollozando.

Adiós, Pansy…

Escuché crujir de nuevo la cerradura de la puerta, el rechinido de los goznes al abrirse la misma. Después, nada. Parkinson no causaba sonido alguno. Sentada en el escritorio, sencillamente había bajado la mirada al piso. ¿Debería salir yo del armario en ese momento?

Lo dudaba, pero el desamparo en el rostro de aquella criatura vuelta niña una vez más, me estrujó el corazón hasta que no pude más: con cuidado salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a ella. La miré sintiendo una compasión que sólo había experimentado hacia los elfos.

Despeinada, la falda arrugada y la blusa abierta. De los ojos bajaban dos rastros negros de maquillaje, siguiendo el camino de sus lágrimas. No me miraba, sino que apretaba con los dedos el extremo del escritorio. Su gesto de pena era la imagen viva de la tristeza.

Me aproximé sin preguntar nada. Abotoné las prendas que minutos antes otras manos habían manejado, alisé la falda con cuidado de no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Parkinson se dejó hacer como una muñeca, sin mirarme a la cara. Con el mayor cuidado, tomé suavemente su rostro hermoso entre mis manos y la volví hacia mí. Sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo. Por mi parte, acomodé su cabello, alisándolo y desenredando los intensos mechones llenos de reflejos azulados.

La miré: todo en ella parecía haberse apagado. No podía dejarla en aquel estado. Tendría que arriesgarme a que Malfoy u otra persona nos sorprendiera en los pasillos, pero debía sacarla de aquel salón.

Pasé el brazo sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí. No opuso ninguna resistencia y, por primera vez en mi vida, pude sentir la fragilidad de su cuerpo, la menuda figura que, como mi propia silueta, se hacía tersa y moldeable en brazos ajenos. Sin más dilaciones acerca de la sangre sucia, pureza u orígenes, en aquel momento Parkinson y yo comenzamos a reconocernos como iguales más allá de cualquier otro bemol: dos niñas, dos mujeres. Y nada más.

La hice caminar a mi lado, refugiada en mi abrazo, hecha la obediencia pura a mi disposición, incluso recargando su cabeza por momentos en mi hombro, mientras la negrura de la sombra en sus ojos volvía a mancharle las mejillas. Abatido ángel, diosa sumida en el silencio, mi estatua móvil y dolorosa.

Sabía exactamente el lugar al que tendría que llevarla. Malfoy no se aventuraría ahí jamás, dado su patente asco por los elfos. Si Parkinson no tenía problema (y estaba segura de que así sería), tendríamos un lugar cómodo, seguro y adecuado para que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento. Abrazando a mi preciosa compañía, me dirigí hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Entramos por el pasadizo que me resultaba tan familiar (ella no dio muestras de reconocer el acceso a las cocinas… poco podía importarle en aquel momento). En el instante inmediato de poner un pie en el lugar, una horda de al menos treinta elfos acudieron solícitos a nuestro encuentro. No pude evitar enternecerme.

Entre innumerables preguntas, ofrecimientos y palabras de bienvenida, resaltó la voz conocida de un pequeño al cual yo adoro: Dobby se acercó lleno de alegría a saludarme.

¡Hermione Granger está aquí! ¡Oh, Dobby se siente feliz, Hermione Granger!

Hola Dobby – saludé intentando ser más cordial de lo que en aquel momento podía.

Dobby tal vez tuviera intenciones de abrazarme, pero se detuvo atónito al observar a la mujer que me acompañaba. Sus grandes ojos redondos parecieron aumentar de tamaño, si eso es posible. Volteó hacia mí asombrado y vio en mi mirada la súplica de ayuda.

¡Abran paso, abran paso para Hermione Granger! – se dirigió a grandes voces al tumulto congregado alrededor de nosotras.

Inmediatamente los elfos se hicieron a un lado y Parkinson y yo pasamos en medio de ellos, en una lamentable pasarela exenta de todo gozo.

Dobby caminaba a mi lado y me miraba incrédulo, pero no preguntaba nada.

Alcanzamos a sentarnos a una pequeña mesa en un rincón alejado y a media luz. Los elfos seguían pendientes de nosotras y ofrecían todo tipo de alimentos, bebidas y comodidades. Me sentí incómoda por las atenciones de seres que no tenían la obligación de prestar servidumbre. Sin embargo no pude evitar aceptar su hospitalidad.

Dobby… por favor… ¿puedes hacer que traigan te? – rogué mientras colocaba con cuidado a Parkinson en una de las sillas, sin que ella hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por oponerse o dejar de llorar. Parecía hipnotizada, con la vista fija en el suelo y una expresión de congoja que me rompía en pedazos el corazón.

El elfo entendió a la perfección que algo grave sucedía, vio la turbación en los rostros y cumplió a toda velocidad con mi petición. Se acercó nuevamente, solícito.

Hermione Granger… – comenzó.

Dobby, sé que esto es extraño y tal vez ella no te agrade, pero…

¿La señorita Parkinson se encuentra herida? ¿Alguien ha lastimado a la señorita Parkinson?

Sorpresa total. Dobby no sólo la conocía, sino que se mostraba conmovido por el estado de mi acompañante.

Dobby… ella…

El joven Malfoy la ha lastimado, ¿no es verdad? – los ojos de Dobby se tiñeron de lágrimas y algo de rabia.

Por favor, Dobby – lo interrumpí yo – ¿puedes hacer que nos dejen solas? Ella necesita tranquilizarse... ¡Por favor perdona las molestias, pero no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme!

Hermione Granger siempre es bienvenida con los elfos - contestó Dobby aún mirando hacia Parkinson.

Un minuto de cuchicheos corrió de una enorme oreja a otra y los elfos guardaron una prudente y respetuosa distancia. Yo estaba apenada.

¿Desea Hermione Granger que Dobby también se retire? – el elfo siempre cortés y delicado, se acercó con timidez.

Lo miré apenada y él entendió mis sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los fogones, pendiente de sus actividades. Sin embargo lo llamé apresurada. Acudió como un relámpago.

Dobby… por favor… prométeme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie… en especial a Harry y Ron… por favor, promételo…

Dobby se retorció las orejas en un momento espantoso para mí, pero asintió.

Dobby no dirá nada, Hermione Granger… Hermione Granger procure que la señorita Parkinson no llore más.

Sin decir más, se alejó de nuevo. Yo agradecí a los cielos la solicitud del pequeño ser. Un problema estaba resuelto y, después de recibir sendos tazones de té humeante, todo pareció estar en su lugar. Ahora el problema se llamaba Pansy Parkinson.

Dime algo… – me dirigí a ella, preocupada – lo que sea… dime algo por favor…

Tú tenías razón… – contestó de inmediato con voz neutral – estoy sola… ambas estamos solas – y al pronunciar esto último, volvió a romperse en un nuevo quejido. Los elfos nos miraron preocupados. Dobby de nuevo lagrimeaba, a lo lejos, pendiente de ella.

Un apretado nudo se formó en mi garganta al momento. Asentí tomándole la mano sin querer. Acaricié con los dedos la palma y bajé los ojos hacia la mesa. Me costaba trabajo hablar.

No sé en qué momento llegué a esto… a… sentirme así… a veces pienso que, de no procurar tanto los estudios… tal vez tendría más amigos… no sólo…

Potter y Weasley no pueden comprenderte – cortó con voz baja – de la misma manera en que Draco, Vince y Greg… – no pudo continuar.

Siempre demasiado ocupados, demasiado llenos de sí mismos – mi propia respuesta me sorprendió. Sin embargo ella asintió con naturalidad.

Inconcientes… son unos egoístas…

El rostro blanquísimo, surcado por dos manchas negras descendentes, me trastornaba. Tomé su barbilla y, con el extremo de la túnica, comencé a limpiar con toda la delicadeza posible las mejillas redondeadas y hermosas. Los ojos azules me miraron fijamente, con tristeza pero tal vez con agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

Antes de Draco, nunca había dejado a ningún hombre tocarme… – musitó – eso me causa problemas ahora…

¿Qué tipo de problemas? – contesté sin dejar de limpiar a conciencia su rostro.

Zabini… estuve con él antes de Draco… yo era demasiado pequeña y… él no tenía la delicadeza de Draco… nunca le permití sobrepasarse… lo intentó muchas veces… ahora que Draco se ha alejado, Blaise comienza a perseguirme de nuevo… ha intentado besarme tres veces… creo que intentará algo peor dentro de poco; se ha tornado impaciente. Amenaza con poner a Draco en mi contra, decirle que soy yo quien lo busca… que él y yo hemos…

Sentí un asco sin medida dirigirse como una daga hacia Blaise Zabini. Cierto es que no era desagradable: la estatura y los músculos de aquel negro puro, casi un nubio admirable, las rastas que ataba tras su cabeza y dejaba sueltas a ratos… pero su actitud era plenamente corrosiva, tal vez más aún que la de Malfoy y Parkinson juntos.

Hasta el momento en que noté a Malfoy y Parkinson como objetos de admiración y deseo para ambos sexos, nunca había imaginado que Zabini los miraría con intenciones tan perversas.

Pero Blaise Zabini era un Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra. Luego, las palabras de Parkinson no podían ser menos que ciertas.

No puedo decírselo a Draco… menos ahora… pensaría que lo… "manipulo" – declaró con la voz temblorosa de rabia.

Malfoy está encerrado en sí mismo… y en lo que pretende. Sabes que todos los indicios apuntan hacia él, en el ataque a Katie. Y, si no ha sido él el autor de ese crimen, de cualquier modo parece demasiado abstraído del resto del mundo…

Has puesto mucha atención al espiarnos, Granger… – declaró ella con una sonrisa triste – mucha atención, pero no me sorprende… eres muy perceptiva.

Me sonrojé y concluí mi tarea sobre ella. Ahora las manchas casi no se notaban, aunque seguía abatida. Al mirarla, sentía un impulso tremendo de volver a tenerla entre los brazos, pero no quería ser rechazada una vez más.

Supongo que conoces a Dobby desde hace tiempo – dije buscando cambiar el tema que me había turbado.

Sí… durante años sirvió a la familia de Draco. Su padre era un patán con el pobre Dobby. A Draco sencillamente le era indiferente. A mí me repugna Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo su familia y la mía tienen una relación estrecha… detalles de clase social, como sabes. Mis padres nunca tolerarían tratar así a un elfo doméstico. Yo misma aborrezco saber de un elfo golpeado… Dobby siempre ha sido atento y amable conmigo, está en su naturaleza. Yo trato de corresponder a su esfuerzo… y sí… Dobby me conoce bien, tanto como yo a él.

Me sentí desvanecer. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ciega a todos esos detalles de Parkinson?! Me sentía nuevamente ávida de escucharla, de pasar el tiempo en su compañía. Así lo hicimos, y durante los momentos que compartimos en la cocina, poco a poco asomaron detalles de su vida y su personalidad que ya les he mencionado. A través de sus palabras y sus gestos, pude observar un alma de sensibilidad ilimitada, una artista potencial que, si bien pecaba de esnobismo, no podía ser despreciada debido al caudal enorme de sus cualidades y pasiones.

Aprendí sus miedos… detalles tan íntimos que jamás revelaré a nadie, aunque tuerzas el gesto y gruñas, Ronald. Ella aprendió mis temores como ninguno de ustedes jamás lo hará. De verdad creí en ella, en la sinceridad de sus palabras (a riesgo de ser decepcionada por una Slytherin) y ella escuchó y creyó en las mías. En esos momentos la soledad que ambas sufríamos pareció desaparecer, hasta que ella dejó salir una risa musical, discreta, que me pareció el agua fluyendo de un cántaro.

Al mirar a los múltiples relojes de la cocina, nos sentimos contrariadas: eran más de las tres y media de la mañana. La ronda de prefectos se había convertido en algo más que eso: había evolucionado hasta convertirse en el espacio en que dos mujeres se conocieron y reconocieron, supieron tocar sus respectivos sentimientos.

Cuando nos levantamos de la silla, Parkinson se refugió por un momento entre mis brazos, como la niña pequeña que tanto me fascinaba y ocasionaba una ternura y deseos de protección inmensos. Acto seguido, salimos entre los elfos que nos desearon las buenas noches con sobriedad y alegría. El último, parado justo a la salida de la cocina, era Dobby. Al pasar a su lado, lo miré llena de gratitud. El elfo me miró, luego a Parkinson, observo con alivio su sonrisa tranquilizada y se alegró. Ambas nos despedimos de él mientras Dobby asentía con la cabeza en señal de hacer válida aquella promesa de secreto.

Caminamos en silencio, yo aprendiendo a imitar sus pasos insonoros abrazadas mientras ella ocultaba el rostro entre mi túnica y mi cuello, lo cual producía escalofríos tan agradables que me detuve varias veces en el trayecto hacia las mazmorras – dejando que ella plasmara su respiración cálida en mi piel, acercando los labios a milímetros – bajo el pretexto de haber escuchado voces o pasos. Presiento que ella sabía de sobra mis intenciones, pero no reclamó ni una sola vez.

Llegamos al último pasillo de las mazmorras, ante cuya pared de piedra se ocultaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Parkinson y yo nos miramos fijamente por algunos instantes. Mi corazón volvía a latir con la fuerza de un vendaval, mi respiración se agitaba claramente.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a una de las mazmorras. La emoción en mí aumentó, acompañada del miedo a lo que no conocía.

Parkinson me llevó hasta una plancha de piedra que en otro tiempo habría servido para quién sabe qué torturas insanas. Me recargó en ella y me miró con fijeza. Mi boca temblaba, lo recuerdo con toda nitidez…

No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, clavando los iris azul cobalto en mí, entera, haciéndome sentir indefensa. Acercó su rostro a centímetros del mío. Llevó su mano derecha a mi nuca y hurgo entre mi cabello; jalaba con delicadeza el listón que lo ataba. Acomodó los mechones alrededor de mi rostro, sonriendo complacida ante la imagen que se mostraba a sus ojos. Después, sus dedos abandonaron mis mejillas con rapidez.

Mi sorpresa fue tal que quedé inmóvil al sentir sus manos sobre mi pecho, moviéndose con lento sigilo: desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de mi chaleco. No supe qué decir ni qué hacer, y por tal motivo no hice ni dije nada. Ahora la blusa era la que cedía ante sus manos hábiles y deliciosas. Colocó las palmas, algo frías, justo arriba de mis senos, sin tocarlos completamente.

Cerrando la distancia entre las dos, bajó la mirada y contempló la negrura del sostén conteniendo el volumen que buscaba desbordarse hasta ella. Bajó las manos siguiendo la línea entre mi anatomía y yo me sentí morir. Parkinson descendió más y más con las yemas de los dedos. Mi piel erizada por completo, la electricidad pura de sus manos dejando rastros incendiarios en mí.

A continuación se arrodilló con lentitud. Sentí su respiración bajando hasta recordarme el dolor helado que ahora descendía a mi vientre. Desabotonó la falda. Yo había enloquecido inmóvil. La bajó un poco y reveló el principio de la última prenda íntima, el último resguardo ante sus movimientos.

Pasó los dedos sobre la superficie amoratada de mi piel, ahora extensa y desagradable. Me contraje de dolor y al mirar hacia abajo, comprobé deseosa, como esperaba, que ella estaba sonriendo llena de seducción.

Sentí la punta de su varita mágica rozar el lugar herido y, a continuación el mayor alivio que había conocido en semanas. Ella volvió a pasar los dedos sobre la piel, sanada como por un milagro (sí, el milagro de la tersura) y me volví a estremecer.

Se levantó y, al hacerlo, quedamos más cerca una de otra que nunca. Sentí la calidez de su aliento en mis labios, el olor de su boca penetrando en mi nariz. Aferrada como estaba a la plancha mineral de la mazmorra, no acerté a sentir nada más. Creí escuchar el Cielo mismo, mil sonidos que se concentraban en su sola respiración, y quizá algo más, algo extraño…

¿Aún estás sola, Granger? – murmuró ella a mi boca, rozándola con los labios.

No respondí. No era necesario hacerlo. Parkinson depositó en mi boca el beso más leve, dulce y ardoroso que nadie me había otorgado nunca. Fue un contacto en milésimas de segundo, pero suficiente para hacerme delirar.

La sentí alejarse de mí y abrí los ojos. Se dirigía ya hacia la salida de la mazmorra, directo a la seguridad de su Casa.

Antes de abandonar el calabozo en el cual me había torturado, se volvió y me miró sin sonreír, pero completamente diferente al momento en que iniciamos la ronda: estaba complacida con lo que veía.

Es hora de dormir, pequeña _sangre sucia_ – susurró juguetona y desapareció.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no la odié por llamarme así. De hecho, sentí por ella todo lo contrario, embelesada por el tono con que pronunció las palabras.

Tardé algunos minutos en percatarme de mi estado, de mi parcial desnudez. Corregí mi apariencia lo más aprisa que pude y partí de ahí con paso tranquilo y confiado. Rumbo a Gryffindor, rememoré con satisfacción cada momento que había vivido desde las nueve y cuarto en el vestíbulo del castillo.

Por primera vez en meses, dormí profundamente un sueño libre de pesadillas, dolores y agitaciones. Dormí un verdadero sueño de descanso.


	5. 5

**5**

El primero de Noviembre, tras no sé cuántas semanas – en realidad no me importaba contarlas – de haber compartido la ronda de prefectos con Parkinson, mi situación había mejorado sustancialmente: no había dolores físicos que lamentar gracias a ella, mis notas recuperaban la línea ascendente y no caía en las distracciones pasadas en clase.

Los únicos momentos de verdadera distracción me visitaban (bienvenidos fueron) en las horas de descanso que pasaba en soledad, recordando los momentos vividos de noche entre los muros ahora aliados del castillo.

Parkinson y yo comenzamos a hacer las rondas juntas con mayor frecuencia, primero cada dos o tres días, a diario tiempo después. Por lo general nos mirábamos a la distancia en el vestíbulo a las nueve y cuarto de la noche. Transcurrían treinta minutos de espera emocionada y casi inaguantable, tiempo suficiente para lograr despejar los pasillos y obtener cierta tranquilidad, dado que incluso los profesores dejaban de circular por el castillo a esas horas.

Después, siendo nuestro el campo de batalla, sólo era cuestión de evitar a los demás prefectos, cuestión para la cual mi aventajada compañera se mostraba particularmente hábil. Las cocinas eran un remanso a menudo visitado.

Ahí comenzaban las horas verdaderamente agradables, la complicidad esperada… el tiempo dulce que me mantenía de pie mientras ustedes dos se entretenían con juegos de niños, de héroes y villanos, mortífagos y aurores.

Con Parkinson compartí horas que no puedo olvidar, secretos que pienso llevarme al otro mundo conmigo. Tomadas de la mano a veces, separadas unos cuantos metros en ocasiones, no necesitábamos las palabras muy a menudo para comprender lo que cada una pensaba o sentía.

Y cuando el sonido se hacía necesario, eran palabras teñidas de cariñosa soberbia por su parte, de reconocimiento y ternura por la mía, y a veces coincidiendo en este punto ambas.

Ella hablaba como cantando, me miraba como quien sabe hallado lo que estaba buscando… me hizo sentir admirada muchas veces, llegó a insinuarme ser un "milagro" para ella.

En su presencia, pude por primera vez ser de verdad yo, sin tener que fingir, sin asignarme papeles que no me correspondían; dejé de ser tan seria y formal, pude dar paso libre a la ingenuidad que todo mundo me pide ocultar… no fui, a su lado, una niñera. Fui una persona completa, una mujer entera.

Creí cada palabra que me dedicó sin ponerme a pensar en que tal vez cometía otra equivocación. Ella fue como un respiro de aire puro entre el aire viciado de los días pasados.

Le encantaba sorprenderme por la espalda, lo cual hacía sin ninguna dificultad, y abrazarme, apretarme contra ella mientras hundía el rostro en mi cabello, en mi nuca. El cosquilleo de su respiración…

"_Pequeña sangre sucia_", me llamaba, y yo lo agradecía como una estúpida. Me sublimaba y hacía sentir indefensa el hecho de comportarse como si fuera mayor que yo, como si la niña mujer en sus quince años en flor me supiera frágil y dispuesta hacia ella.

¿Una amiga? Maldita sea… lo pienso y… no, no voy a darles el placer de mirarme llorar otra vez, par de egoístas.

Ella me escuchaba… con ella podía hablar de todo lo que me interesaba realmente. Fue tan paciente conmigo…

A su lado conocí la soledad y el frío de las mazmorras de Slytherin, lugar vedado para mí desde siempre, para siempre después de ella; una o dos veces logramos colarnos a la intimidad de su dormitorio mientras el castillo entero se regocijaba desgañitándose como un animal histérico, en algún partido de quidditch.

En aquellas ocasiones – y haciendo mías sus palabras – un paraíso descendía sobre mí para posar su lengua húmeda en mi cuerpo y recorrerlo lamiéndolo. Morbo es lo que hay en sus miradas ¿no es así? No tienen que decírmelo: he aprendido a conocer sus lascivos vistazos a su alrededor.

Les bastará tal vez con saber, mocosos llenos de lujuria, que ella y yo compartimos casi todo: los besos, las caricias, los secretos que nunca entenderán.

Ella me hizo temblar en varias ocasiones, me hizo perder el sentido como tal vez nadie pueda hacerlo, mientras miraba complacida la obra de sus manos, de sus labios, de toda ella cuando estábamos solas.

No puedo describir su tersura, el tono de su piel bajo luces medio apagadas, el resplandor que me hacía pensar en un fantasma en mi abrazo, lo que sentí al mirarla en aquellos momentos.

Tal vez para ustedes eso sea lo que importa, lo central, pero no para mí.

Su atención y cuidados, su plática banal o profunda y sus silencios caminando conmigo… su compañía… eso fue más que todo lo que pudiera haber causado su físico en mí.

Logró convertir mi ánimo sombrío y preocupado constantemente, en un estado de placidez y alegría que había desconocido desde hace tanto que la memoria me falla al querer evocarlo.

Pero las cosas no podían ser perfectas, no. Como siempre, alguien tenía que arruinar lo que yo había obtenido como por obra de alguna magia poderosa y sutil. Alguien, además de mí misma, claro, me recordó puntual y solícitamente el sentimiento de culpa que Parkinson me había arrebatado.

Alguien sumamente hábil para aquellas cuestiones.

El dos de Noviembre, Ronald besó a Lavender en mis narices.

Todo pareció irse abajo en aquel momento, me da vergüenza reconocerlo. Pensé que nada podía importar si ella estaba conmigo y nuestra… "relación" – no puedo decir amistad ahora – continuaba de la manera en que había ido corriendo. Pero me equivocaba.

Me sentí celosa, Ronald, verdaderamente furiosa. Estaba enamorada de ti. Y si la voz se me quiebra al decírtelo, no es porque aún lo esté… es que en verdad me duele todavía el haberle fallado como lo hice. Si no hubiese sido tan tonta, quizá las cosas no hubieran sucedido como lo hicieron. Quizá ella no hubiera perdido la confianza que comenzaba a depositar verdaderamente en mí.

Pero ahora ya no hay remedio.

No quiero tu mirada de lástima, Harry, como no quiero las muecas de desprecio de Ron; quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible, y les puedo decir que falta poco para hacerlo. Entonces me dejarán en paz y yo podré quedarme sola de nuevo, pero esta vez esperando que así sea.

Cuando Ron cayó por fin en las zarpas de esa mujerzuela, me sentí humillada, traicionada a pesar de tenerla a ella, Parkinson. Creo que fui yo quien traicionó.

De lo que estoy segura es de que me engañé. Había experimentado un sueño con Parkinson, pero la realidad es que lo sucedido entre tú y esa fácil me lastimó profundamente, Ronald.

Llegué a pensar por un tiempo que no requería nada más que las noches de compañía secreta y erré miserablemente. Yo quería sentirme amada por un hombre, y tal hombre resultó ser un niño inmaduro y desvergonzado, un exhibicionista sin remordimientos.

Cuando a la noche siguiente acudí a la cita acostumbrada con "mi" soberbia cómplice, su sensibilidad impresionante de inmediato me sintió cambiada. Lo más seguro es que se diera cuenta en cinco minutos de cuán lejana e irremediablemente triste me había tornado, a pesar de que fingí lo mejor que pude.

Me interrogaba con gesto serio, a veces denotando incredulidad, en algunos momentos evidenciando una pena lejana que tal vez imaginé, así de enigmáticos pueden ser sus gestos.

A media noche, y habiendo dejado atrás las banalidades, me cuestionó directamente:

¿Quién es? – murmuró imprimiendo un desprecio frío en cada sílaba.

Yo, que no tenía fuerzas ni corazón para mentirle, respondí casi de inmediato. "Ron", me escuché decir con voz apagada, negándome a ver sus ojos azul cobalto de frente.

¿Qué ha sucedido con él? – me interrogó de nuevo en el mismo tono - ¿están juntos ahora?

No – lloré sintiéndome despreciable – no, no, no… está con otra… Lavender Brown… anoche, después del partido de quidditch… – no pude controlarme más.

Esperaba, deseaba con todo mi corazón hasta casi gritarlo, que me abrazara y dijera que todo estaría bien, que me consolara, que hiciera lo que fuera menos quedarse ahí, petrificada y marmórea de nuevo, fría una vez más.

Weasley… Weasley… – repitió con rabia contenida. Ignoro lo que ella sentía en aquel instante. – Estás enamorada de él – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación que me hizo llorar aún con más fuerza.

No respondí y eso fue lo peor que pudo pasar… el silencio es a veces más elocuente que cualquier discurso, y en muchas ocasiones condena sin remedio. Parkinson se dio la vuelta y yo quedé muda. Caminó dándome la espalda sin mirar atrás siquiera. Tardé una eternidad en reaccionar y la llamé pidiéndole que no se fuera, rogando que me perdonara.

Corrí tras ella, que no alteró su paso en lo más mínimo, la sujeté por el brazo con miedo y ella lo arrebató de mi mano. Me adelanté para mirarla de frente y pude ver el tono más suave y pálido de rosa – el mismo sonrojo de los momentos íntimos – en sus mejillas, debiéndose al enojo que pugnaba por no gritar.

Se resistía a mirarme, a pesar de que yo suplicaba que lo hiciera, intentando detenerla. Cuando por fin lo logré, se quedó plantada viendo a cualquier parte menos a mí. Estaba segura de que se sentía tan humillada como yo, que su orgullo estaba herido hasta lo más profundo… he dicho que "estaba segura"… no puedo afirmar lo mismo hoy.

La abracé con fuerza, desesperada, le tomé el rostro y la forcé a mirarme (y pensé que era una estúpida y una cobarde por no haberlo hecho antes). Peinaba hacia atrás su cabello oscuro, descubriéndole los ojos a los cuales asomaba una humedad que me estremeció. La besaba ansiosa en las mejillas y los labios, con besos rápidos y arrepentidos, y entre uno y otro beso le pedía perdón llena de miedo.

No correspondía a mis acciones y eso me destrozaba… ¡no quería verme ni hablar conmigo, no me besaba! En un minuto sentí todo el terror de imaginar que sus palabras tiernas y su atención hacia mí se esfumaran…

Otra vez estoy llorando… no quería hacerlo… No hables, Harry… ninguno de los dos, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra… ¡quiero terminar con esto!

He dicho ya que Parkinson evitaba mi mirada, se mantenía estática mientras yo intentaba besarla, mientras pugnaba por taladrar su boca y su corazón súbitamente frío con mi boca. En algún momento pareció ceder y yo me desmoroné al mirarla dejar escapar una sola lágrima: relajó los hombros y me tomó por la cintura, casi se dejó llevar por mi beso lleno de esperanzas.

Clavó en mí los ojos que me paralizaban… nunca podré explicar todo lo que esa mirada me dijo, el significado de sus ojos en los míos… un millón de cosas distintas… pero creo que lo primordial fue una decepción sin remedio.

Me tomó por los hombros, se mantuvo estática mientras sus ojos húmedos bajaban al suelo. El abrazo que me dio después pudiera haberme consolado de no haberse ofrecido como una despedida: a través del gesto entendí que ella me dejaba, negándome desde ese mismo instante a aceptarlo.

Me apretó contra ella y sentí a la niña herida que había descubierto aquella noche después de que Malfoy la rechazara, cuando observé la escena encerrada en el armario.

Parkinson se había roto, se desarmaba y reencontraba su fuerza a un tiempo. Sin dejar de estrujarme contra ella, adolorida y sin que yo pudiera reaccionar, me besó con intensidad en los labios – sus lágrimas mojando también mis mejillas – y susurró a mi oído el punto final de todas las cosas, de todo mi mundo, de todo cuanto había sentido a su lado: "No me busques más", musitó con la voz quebrada.

Apartándose, buscó su camino y se largó. Yo no pude reaccionar. Había dejado incluso de llorar. Sencillamente no podía hacer nada, ninguna otra cosa que quedarme parada sin poder moverme, intuyendo en la lejanía de la subconciencia que todo había terminado y que sin importar que estuviera respirando, que mi corazón latiera, yo estaba muriéndome ahí, sola y tonta.

Los recuerdos de esa noche a partir de tal momento se volvieron borrosos. Tuvieron que pasar días para que yo pudiera dejar salir una lágrima nuevamente, y cuando lo hice, no hubo en mi rostro un solo gesto, estoy segura. Recargada en la almohada de mi cama, a las tres y media de la mañana, lloré sin mover un solo músculo.

Lo cual no significó que comprendiera lo ocurrido, como se demostraría después al desobedecer la petición de Parkinson e ir tras ella. Tuve esperanzas, las más estúpidas esperanzas, las más infantiles y necias, y por un tiempo pensé que no habían sido infundadas. Eso lo relataré en un momento más adelante.

Por ahora, decir que todo se derrumbó en mi mundo, no es otra cosa que hacer justicia. Todo de cabeza, todo vuelto un sin sentido, donde a cada paso me encontré con caras burlonas, con risas y murmullos insidiosos, con expresiones de extrañeza y lástima, con besos y momentos que no eran para mí y que me hacían maldecir interiormente.

Más de una vez pensé en dejar Hogwarts, conciente de que el lugar que me atrajera e hiciera tan feliz se había convertido en un infierno, en una negra sala de torturas.

Después de una semana y media de no acudir a las rondas nocturnas, destrozada e incierta, me armé del suficiente valor – o me dejé llenar por la desesperación – para buscar a Parkinson por la noche.

En cinco días sólo pude vislumbrar su andar erguido y gracioso a millones de sentimientos de distancia, como una sombra de lo que yo misma me esforzaba por aferrar entre mis recuerdos. Pareciera que ella nuevamente podía sentirme tras sus pasos y se divertía evitándome, sabedora de que yo sufría por no tenerla.

Esta vez no hubo llanto nocturno, no hubo desesperación ni preguntas constantes bajo la ducha, no hubo falta de atención en clases ni la más leve traza de mal humor crónico; no hubo nada. Me sentía completamente vacía.

Fue un viaje infernal entre todas las latitudes, entre las cimas y las profundidades de mis sentimientos, pero por alguna razón me sentí incapaz de demostrarlo, de dar alguna prueba física de lo que me sucedía. Muerta…

Con la ilusión de poder recuperar el milagro que se me había escapado por la estupidez tremenda de mis celos, seguí buscando su rastro como una criatura abandonada, y el golpe llegó con sequedad, corrosivo y grotesco: Malfoy.

Caminaba a su lado, la miraba con atención, escuchaba sus palabras – las mismas que yo había aprendido a amar – llevaba su mano a la espalda divina que yo había acariciado, sobre la cual había recostado mi cabeza para besarla… ¡estaba con ella de nuevo y la tocaba!

Lo peor era saber que ella lo aceptaba con total naturalidad, como si nunca hubiese existido entre ellos una división, el insulto asqueroso que él le profirió aquella noche sobre el escritorio de madera oscura.

Me negué a ir tras ellos, aunque deseaba con todo mi corazón correr y arrancarla de los brazos de ese vulgar criminal… como si ella estuviera indefensa, como si no me hubiera demostrado ya de lo que era capaz…

La maldita Parkinson había regresado corriendo a los brazos de Malfoy sin importarle nada: ni los momentos de complicidad, ni las charlas que se extendían hasta las cinco de la madrugada los fines de semana… no le importaba nada.

Se había comportado como un ángel durante todo este tiempo, como una mujer que podía comprenderme y cuidar de mí, darme la atención que nunca tuve… y ahora, como una perra volvía al maltrato y la altanería de aquel idiota, a sus juegos y su inmadurez.

Pues bien, yo no permitiría que una vez más me hiciera sentir mal; estaba harta de sentirme usada, relegada al olvido y al último lugar siempre. Suficiente habían hecho ya mis mejores "amigos" para ponerme en ese lugar, lo que menos faltaba ahora era que la misma Parkinson, la insoportable, sí, la odiosa, colaborara nuevamente para hacerme sentir un fracaso.

No iba a dejar que me pusiera esa lápida sobre la espalda, de ninguna manera.

Estaba decidida a darme mi lugar, y comencé a planear cómo hacerlo. La primera dificultad sería vencer mi propia inseguridad al relacionarme con la gente que me rodeaba, pero al analizar la situación, me encontré con dos alicientes deliciosos que me motivarían a triunfar: el primero, Parkinson. El segundo eras tú, Ronald.

El momento adecuado se presentó sin tardanza: la fiesta de Horace Slughorn. Sabía perfectamente que Ron odiaba la idea de no ser admitido en el círculo esnobista por ser tan _común_ a los ojos del profesor. Con el tiempo he comprobado que su apreciación no era equivocada. Era conciente, también, de que Parkinson anhelaría la oportunidad de asistir en compañía de Malfoy, pero la reciente desgracia en que éste había caído – su padre condenado a una celda de Azkaban por ser descubierto en sus andanzas – la había alejado de tal oportunidad.

Muy bien, la manera perfecta de humillarla se acercaba con celeridad: Hermione Granger admitida donde Parkinson, tan orgullosa de la pureza de su sangre, no tenía lugar por relacionarse con el hijo de un mortífago. ¿Podría ser mejor? Estaba convencida de que no. El 20 de noviembre yo saldría triunfante.

Ahora sólo necesitaba dar el golpe final: un hombre que me acompañase e hiciera morir de envidia a esos dos necios. No fue difícil entonces localizar e invitar a Cormac McLaggen para que fuera mi pareja.

La seguridad que aparenté hasta casi creerla yo misma, fue completamente tragada por ese retrógrada. Incluso me atreví a insinuar algún tipo de atractiva recompensa a McLaggen al finalizar la fiesta, creyendo a medias que eso sería posible (después de lo vivido con Parkinson, ciertas necesidades se hacían cada vez más presentes en mí; con el tiempo entendí que no era un cuerpo lo que yo deseaba…).

La maniobra resultó bien a medias: sé que enfureciste al saber que McLaggen y yo lucíamos algo desaliñados a media fiesta, Ron, habiéndonos escabullido de la mirada de Harry. Supe por la expresión de reproche de la fría Slytherin, después, que se sentía realmente ofendida por lo acontecido (no falle en mis predicciones).

Sin embargo la rudeza y falta de tacto de McLaggen me impidieron obtener la clase de satisfacción que tal vez hubiera coronado la noche. Sé que mientras él trataba – con toda la torpeza de este mundo – colar sus manos entre mi ropa, yo pensaba en las manos como agua tibia de Parkinson. Mientras su aliento me sofocaba y jalaba mi cabello intentando parecer apasionado, yo sólo podía recordar la calma y delicadeza de otras manos y otros labios.

Terminé por mandar al demonio a McLaggen y me largué de ahí sin saber si me sentía satisfecha a medias o cargaba otro fracaso como una piedra atada al cuello.

Después de todo esto, las sospechas de Harry se hicieron patentes de nuevo, cuando confesó haber escuchado una conversación de carácter siniestro entre Malfoy y Snape. Todo esto daba vueltas en mi cabeza cada vez más. Recordé que, la primera vez que me acerqué a Parkinson, fue con el propósito de obtener información acerca de la probable responsabilidad de su pareja en el atentado contra Katie Bell.

Tras meses de aquel encuentro en el baño de los prefectos, me di cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el ataque, las posibilidades de que Malfoy fuera un mortífago – aunque esto no lo confesaría ante Harry – consumado y en activo, y que Parkinson lo supiera ya. Quizá Malfoy lo habría compartido con ella al reconciliarse… quizá hubiera compartido con ella muchas otras cosas de las cuales yo preferiría no enterarme… enfurecí como una estúpida de nuevo.

Dos meses transcurrieron con mi desolación contenida, con mi sonrisa excelsamente practicada, con cada uno de mis gestos controlados para no denotar que me sentía rendida y con ganas de llorar a cada momento. El orgullo era la única tabla de salvación en mi tempestad personal.

Durante esas semanas interminables, tuve que soportar la incertidumbre de encontrar más de una vez a Parkinson y Malfoy juntos. Él me miraba con una nueva obstinación, intentando reírse de mí sin conseguirlo. Yo notaba la tensión en su rostro al encontrarme por los pasillos, con su mano aferrada a la de la mujer que me había abandonado.

Temía que ella hubiera confesado todo, voluntariamente o bajo presión. Tuve miedo de que Malfoy estuviese al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre su compañera y yo. Comencé a sospechar que de verdad era posible y los días se volvieron más tortuosos todavía.

La tercera cabeza de aquella hidra era la mirada azul de Parkinson, que, mientras Malfoy estaba al tanto, se mostraba despectiva hacia mí, rencorosa, revelando una herida tal vez profunda. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio dios maligno era llamado por otros asuntos, los ojos de la niña mujer se volvían de nuevo hacia mí y me destrozaban por su abandono e incomprensión. Podía imaginar su tristeza preguntándome "¿por qué me has hecho esto?".

Ella casi no sonreía en compañía de Malfoy… si lo hacía, era una expresión en milésimas de segundo, como para cumplir con cierto ritual, con un trámite que impedía que él la cuestionara sobre su estado de ánimo (y tal vez mencionara mi nombre como el culpable de la desazón de su acompañante).

A principios de febrero, el ocho, para ser precisa, pareció que las aguas volverían a su cauce, o al menos a una altura que no me ahogaría tan fácilmente. No ocurrió durante la ronda nocturna, sino en la salida de aquel sábado a Hogsmeade.

Me separé de Harry, sabiendo que tú estarías dando cualquier tipo de espectáculo en compañía de Lavender. Todo mundo caminaba por la calle principal del pueblo; yo hice de los callejones mi ruta, espiando por las ventanas de las tiendas ocasionalmente, sin que nada me interesase. Después de veinte minutos de deambular por ahí pensando en nada, de encontrarme con un grupo de micropuffs fugitivos de su dueño, después de un momento que bien pudo ser cualquier otro, algo sucedió.

Una visita que me estremeció automáticamente al encontrarla, tras doblar una esquina hacia el extremo del poblado: sobre la cerca de madera que guarda el camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos, una figura majestuosa y algo amenazante se erguía con la mirada clavada en mí.

Extendió las alas y las agitó varias veces, emitiendo un bajo rumor que no llegó a graznido. En seguida se tornó estático y dejó que el Sol del invierno arrancara reflejos azulados de la vestimenta oscura como el carbón.

El cuervo egipcio de Parkinson me miraba fijamente, haciéndome sentir algo temerosa.

Permanecí quieta en mi lugar, a la mitad de un paso e intentando sofocar las ganas de dar media vuelta y tratar de ignorar lo que aquello me causaba. El cuervo no quitaba la vista de mí: las plumas se estremecieron, levantó la cola e inclinó el pico en dirección a mí.

Sin más, se lanzó como una ráfaga contra mi rostro, o eso pareció. Sentí el zumbido del aire agitar mi cabello mientras el ave pasaba como una saeta a mi lado; me volví por completo para ubicarlo y casi me deshice en cien pedazos.

A unos pasos de mí, Parkinson extendía su mano y sobre ella el cuervo descansaba, clavando las garras en el guante de piel oscura. "Va a lastimarla" fue el único e inconexo pensamiento. Después no hubo ninguno.

Parkinson miraba al cuervo y acariciaba su cabeza con la mano libre. Después levantó aquella en la que el animal se había posado y el mensajero partió a ocupar las ramas de un árbol más o menos lejano. Ella volvió la mirada hacia mí, luciendo desarmada y triste, como imagino que lucía yo a mi vez.

Ho… ¿Hola…? – saludé nerviosa.

No respondió, sino que dejó su mirada vagar hacia cualquier punto en el cielo. Frunció el ceño y su boca se crispó, mordió su labio y cerró los ojos. Los abrió y me miró fijamente, ladeando la cabeza de una manera que me atravesó como un disparo. Tenía los ojos húmedos. Sentí las lágrimas subiendo a mi rostro y un nudo indescriptible en la garganta, algo que casi no me permitió volver a hablar.

No… – mi voz se quebraba – no llores… por favor…

Te extraño… – dejó salir, después de un pequeño gemido y con un hilo de voz.

Me aproximé con cuidado. Mientras lo hacía, la cercanía me revelaba el rosa pálido de sus mejillas: estaba sonrojada y temblorosa.

Perdóname – musitó la pequeña criatura que me enamoraba. No pude más.

Por un momento que nunca ha vuelto a darse, no me importó que cualquiera pudiera ser testigo de la escena; en ese instante nada era más fuerte que lo que sentí desbordarse; avancé como una exhalación y la abracé con fuerza, dejando que ocultara su rostro en mi cuello, muriéndome de algo que hasta el momento no logro identificar, o tal vez no quiero… la sujeté con miedo de verla romperse, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo, sospecho que con intenciones de hacerme bajar la guardia.

La sentí estremecida y entregándose, como lo hiciera la noche en que la conduje a las cocinas, con los elfos. Partimos de inmediato de vuelta al castillo – tomando rumbos distintos, naturalmente – y ahí nos colamos a las mazmorras del quinto piso, donde con toda seguridad ni un alma nos perturbaría.

Después de los tropiezos en la oscuridad, de la ansiedad en las manos que destrenzaban el cabello y liberaban los botones, agotado el aliento entrecortado por la necesidad; después de la urgencia de volver a tocar y olvidar todo; después del tiempo detenido en su cuerpo, sentadas una junto a otra, cubiertas por una manta que nada abrigaba y todo hacía complicidad, nos acercamos al fuego que yo improvisé con los restos de mesas olvidadas en lo profundo de nuestra guarida.

"_¿Te arrepientes?_" recuerdo escucharla decir y callarla con algo que fue medio beso y media palabra. Le respondí que no; "_de ti y de mí, nunca_", agregué.

"_Pueda ser que un día te arrepientas..._" repuso, y la levedad de su cuerpo me empujó una vez más al suelo.

Una flor que se corta puede permanecer lozana durante un tiempo, pero, desde el momento en que se aparta de la tierra, no puede ser la misma de antes: pierde la lozanía, el aroma se debilita y, aunque permanezca en el agua de un florero, no reboza la vida que el suelo le otorgaba…

Algo así ocurrió con lo que vivimos Parkinson y yo. Después de habernos hecho tanto daño y a pesar de la necesidad que sentíamos una por otra (quizá sólo yo), el tiempo nos hizo ver que habíamos cortado nuestra propia flor y sólo era cuestión de resentimiento que ésta se agotara y marchitase.

Pero ninguna de las dos hizo alusión a este aspecto. Ambas nos concentramos en la intensidad de lo que aún restaba. El resultado fue perder la ternura de los primeros momentos, de los días que fueron el comienzo. Cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con ella en los pasillos del colegio y Malfoy era su acompañante, yo sentía un animal iracundo en la boca del estómago.

De noche, a solas, clavaba las uñas en ella y la lastimaba, mordía su nuca, la estrujaba. Algunas veces se dejaba hacer, con la sorpresa en los ojos; otras, respondía con deseos homicidas. Yo intentaba por todos los medios dejar marcas en su cuerpo, señalarla como mía, odiando a Malfoy por tener tal cercanía con su boca y su espalda.

Tuvimos discusiones agrias por su reticencia a separarse del maldito y delicioso rubio. Estas peleas tenían tonos hirientes y mordaces. Yo reclamaba, ella me maldecía…

¡Déjalo ya, maldita zorra! – me amenazaba con la mirada encendida de odio; yo respondía con prontitud y veneno.

¿Yo soy la zorra? ¡Tú dejas que ese pedazo de idiota te toque a su antojo!

¡Y ese es mi problema, no tuyo!

¡Déjalo si no quieres que me largue y te deje entre sus niñerías y los graznidos de tu maldito cuervo!

¡Lárgate entonces de una vez, estúpida infeliz!

Eres una puta y una desgraciada… – murmuraba yo entonces.

Lo siguiente era que me cruzaba la cara a bofetones hasta hacerme llorar y cubrirme el rostro. Después me cubría de besos que comenzaban bruscos y hastiados, hasta curarme con los labios la piel enrojecida, diciéndome que lo abandonaría, que dejaría a Malfoy en cuanto pudiera. Yo sabía que mentía tal vez sin querer, pero aceptaba el consuelo por el afán de sus besos y por guardar alguna esperanza pueril y ridícula.

Febrero transcurría de esta manera, haciéndonos decaer una para la otra, con momentos que aún salvaban lo que teníamos, pero siendo cada vez más concientes de que pronto seríamos insostenibles juntas.

El principio del fin no pudo llegar de otra manera, bajo otro nombre ni otra apariencia. Todo lo que se requirió para acabar de una buena vez con nosotras fue una botella de vino pretensioso.

Eso y un estúpido que bebiera el contenido; pues bien, Ron fue envenenado y a mí me traicionó una vez más el resto de amor que escondía en algún lugar por él.

Cuando me enteré del nuevo atentado, esta vez haciendo víctima a quien yo consideraba más que un amigo, mi primera reacción fue el susto, la palidez, el sentir que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, que el alma se me había congelado de manera espantosa. Corrí y corrí y corrí hasta la enfermería, sintiendo que los pulmones me quemaban y dolían, corrí y lo encontré medio muerto y amarillento en la cama número doce.

No recordé en ese momento sus devaneos asquerosos con Lavender ni las humillaciones que me hizo pasar. No pensé en otra cosa que el dolor y el arrepentimiento que me causaría no tenerlo a mi lado.

Cierto, Ron: yo todavía creía en ti, todavía te esperaba, tanto que lloré por horas junto a tu cama, apoyada en tu hombro, sujetando tu mano mientras te acariciaba la frente.

Cuando dejé la enfermería aquella noche, despedida por la maldita enfermera que me prohibía permanecer a tu lado, mis pasos no tenían otra dirección que Parkinson, mi odio no tenía más nombre que Malfoy y todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino para matarlo.

Aquella noche, por primera vez, la contemplé de lleno aterrorizada, tal debió ser la amenaza virulenta que percibió en mi rostro y mi voz:

Te juro que si algo le sucede, tu asqueroso hurón va a sufrir como nunca lo podrás imaginar, te juro que si él ha sido el responsable, y puedo jurar que así es, yo misma me encargaré de arrancarle hasta el aire que respira, y te juro también que si tú te interpones, si tú lo sabías y dejaste que ocurriera, voy a olvidar que un día te quise, malnacida, prostituta, hipócrita – dejé salir en una letanía llena de ponzoña que escocía.

Yo no sabía… – musitaba con voz temblorosa y los ojos muy abiertos, pálida más de lo normal.

¡Más te vale de verdad que no hayas estado al tanto de todo: si Ronald sufre cualquier otra consecuencia, voy a hacerte pedazos, te juro que no te reconocerán jamás!

Naturalmente, fue éste el declive final que nos separó.

Después de mis más rabiosas amenazas, ella se alejó de inmediato, entre asustada, herida y orgullosa, como siempre lo ha sido. Como siempre lo será. Cierto es que me lastimaba y preocupaba la idea de haberla perdido… pero haciendo honor a la verdad, la angustia no era ni una décima parte de lo que había sido algunos meses atrás.

Ron se recuperaba con el paso de los días y había abandonado a Lavender Brown. El diecisiete de marzo fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade, a clases de Aparición. Curiosamente, desaparecía entre nosotros toda distancia y te insinuabas un poco, eras un poco más considerado y caballeroso, mostrándome a un hombre que no conocía, que nunca había visto en ti.

Llegué a creer que todo era posible entre nosotros, que al fin podría vivir el amor de un hombre, de alguien que en verdad me complementara en todos los sentidos. Fuiste el bálsamo que me ayudaba a sopesar lo sucedido con Parkinson, durante esas semanas fuiste un consuelo. Si tan solo hubieras hecho algún movimiento más, algún gesto de mayor atrevimiento… pero no, decidiste hacerme esperar.

Con esa base bajo mis pies, yo podía mirar al mismo Malfoy con odio reconcentrado, con altivez equiparable a la suya, con un desprecio profundo que sé que le sorprendió. Ya no temía encontrar su mirada y enfrentarla para recriminarle por sus crecientes delitos, sintiéndome a veces superior y llena de sorna al predecir para él todo tipo de desgracias.

Yo sabía que acabaría hundido en lo más profundo de la ignominia, y no me he equivocado.

Por otro lado, Parkinson ahora huía de mi mirada dura y llena de resentimiento, de deseos de venganza tal vez irracionales. Llegué a disfrutar su comportamiento retraído y asustadizo. Las cosas que le dije – sin importarme que a ella le molestaran las personas ruidosas y groseras, claro – habían calado hondo, yo lo sabía, en su aparentemente frío corazón y en su orgullo enorme.

Con todo, a ella no podía desearle ni una ínfima parte de las aberraciones que pensaba para Malfoy: cierta nobleza me impedía condenarla al mismo desprecio que sentía por su pareja. Al fin, ella me había amado… ¿o no era así? Todavía quedaría algún resto de mi aprecio por ella… sin duda, como ya lo habrán notado ustedes.

Sin embargo las cosas todavía darían giros inesperados.

No puedo decir que no me alegré cuando Draco Malfoy fue llevado a la enfermería en estado de gravedad; cinco profundos cortes en su torso, depravados efectos de un hechizo grotesco, lo hicieron desangrarse casi hasta morir, lo cual fue evitado por Snape.

Internamente aplaudí tu mezcla de atrevimiento y estupidez, Harry, aunque me consideré en la obligación de reprenderte. Pensaba en todos los peligros que correrías por haber usado tal magia oscura. Además te quería, y todavía te quiero, a pesar de lo que has hecho.

Cuando dijiste que lo habías atacado en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, acudí por mi parte a los servicios. Encontré a la fantasma llorando como siempre, pero esta vez por Malfoy. Al interrogarla, me dedicó insultos que no quiero repetir…

¿Pueden imaginar por qué?

Muy sencillo: _Malfoy lo sabía todo_. No lloraba únicamente por temor a ser asesinado por Voldemort… antes de que tú lo escucharas, Harry, Malfoy lloraba por Parkinson.

Concretamente, _por perder a Parkinson a causa de la sangre sucia_. Malfoy había estado al corriente de mis relaciones con ella desde nuestro primer rompimiento. Parkinson… ¿lo había confesado todo en su urgencia por sentirse protegida, al creer que nunca volveríamos una a otra? ¿Había sido presionada para hablar?

Y Malfoy lo había tolerado… la pregunta era, y sigue siendo, _¿por qué?_

¿Por qué no lo divulgó? ¿Por qué no atacó, como habría sido normal en él? Tal vez tendría miedo de ser objeto de burlas, menospreciado por los miembros de su Casa, no lo sé… pero había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo… la única muestra de su descontento había sido la mirada insistente con la que me perforaba las espaldas cada vez que estábamos cerca.

Todo se agolpó en mi mente… ¿qué razón habría tenido Malfoy para permitir que ella y yo siguiéramos adelante? ¿Por qué ella se había negado tantas veces a dejarlo, si antes había dejado de necesitar su compañía cuando todo era terso entre nosotras?

Mil posibilidades, mil ratones corriendo dentro de mi cabeza.

Y después, nos fue robado el tiempo que hubiéramos necesitado para cualquier cosa, para darnos cuenta de lo estúpidos que habíamos sido todo ese curso… al menos Ronald y yo al no creerte, Harry… al no escuchar tus advertencias sobre Malfoy.

Y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, avergonzada… cuando los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts, el primer pensamiento – que contuve horrorizada – fue que Parkinson estaba con ellos, o estaba dispuesta a defender a Malfoy… que moriría, que saldría del enfrentamiento herida o exangüe.

Agradecí a los cielos que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido… pero no dejo de culparme por no haber tenido la agudeza para ver los signos de lo que ocurriría… estaba tan ciega por sus caricias y su comprensión, que ignoré todas las señales que indicaban lo que Malfoy estaba comenzando… lo que Snape terminó…

Estoy cansada… de verdad cansada… quiero terminar con todo esto ya… casi me muero por pedirles perdón, pero no lo voy a hacer...

Ahora sé que durante el tiempo en que Parkinson y yo estuvimos separadas, aprendí cosas que de ninguna otra manera hubiera notado siquiera.

Cosas como el saber que el orgullo es una máscara muy endeble cuando lo piensas detenidamente; te obliga a aceptar que estás cometiendo una estupidez al no buscar a la persona que quieres.

Pudieras considerarlo una fortaleza – y tal vez lo sea ante los ojos de los que te rodean, pues pareciera que nada puede afectarte, que te has repuesto por completo después de fracasar y perder a aquella persona especial – pero es un engaño que dura poco cuando, por las noches en la cama, sabes que su nombre te hace falta, aún si es sólo para conversar lo sucedido en el día, para abrazarse y no hablar, para dormir en compañía sin que nada altere la paz que has encontrado.

Despiertas y sabes que lo único que tienes es la soledad aferrándote, te levantas y por cursi y tonto que suene, en verdad respirar es un poco más difícil sin esa persona. Es el primer pensamiento del día y el último, hasta que el sueño te gana la partida y vuelves a dormir intranquila, soñando que la querías… que la quieres sin remedio.

También sé que merecí ser amada como tal vez lo fui, y que perdí ese amor por no tomar una decisión hasta sus últimas consecuencias, por dudar, por querer tener todo sin darme cuenta que había que elegir y responder por esa elección… Parkinson tal vez hubiera estado dispuesta a seguir adelante si yo no hubiera cometido la estupidez de llorar por Ron.

Al final, todo eso son conjeturas, ideas tontas que se sustentan en un "si yo hubiera" que ya nunca sucederá.

Después de todo lo que sucedió, después de ver a Dumbledore muerto… después de todo lo que se lloró y se dijo… después de todo eso, entiéndanlo por favor... yo tenía que poner el punto final a la historia que me tragué durante tanto tiempo.

Tenía que verla por última vez, y cuando ella me miró desde el vagón de cola con ojos anhelantes, no pude resistirme. Más bien, me contuve para no correr a buscarla. Lo que sigue… bueno, ustedes tienen idea de lo que sigue.

Entramos una tras otra al último compartimiento. Nos miramos como dos desconocidas por un instante. Después nos abrazamos y rompimos a llorar como tontas.

Ella lloraba en mis brazos y se derrumbaba, los espasmos en su respiración me asustaban y afligían. Cayó de rodillas al piso, abrazada a mis piernas. Yo me arrodillé también para consolarla, pero no pude evitar preguntar – más bien afirmar – lo que ya había comprobado.

Tú sabías lo que estaba tramando…

Al principio no lo sabía… fue después de ti… fue después de ti – repetía ella una y otra vez, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, gimiendo en mi hombro.

No puedo perdonarte más – decir estas palabras me dolió como nada en mi vida.

Ella contenía el llanto al escucharlas.

Tú dejaste que lo hirieran… casi mata a Draco… – ella también me acusaba por tus actos, Harry.

Sí, lo hice…

Ya nada importaba, ya todo había pasado, todo se terminaba… y cierta sensación agridulce me llenó en ese momento de lucidez.

Se levantó como una autómata y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Yo no me moví. Antes de salir se detuvo. Regresó sobre sus pasos con todo lo que desde entonces cargaría en la memoria. Fue entonces, creo, que Harry nos vio.

No fue necesario que cualquiera de las dos hablara. En el último beso que me dio entendí el adiós definitivo. En el movimiento de sus labios tristes que se apretaban contra mi boca, en la punta tímida, húmeda de su lengua, me abandonaron los sueños que tejí por un tiempo maravilloso a su lado, fui dejada atrás por las noches que no volverían, por su voz inteligente y sus ojos de cielo, por el milagro que Pansy había logrado en mi vida.

Entre todo aquello, una idea tocó mi conciencia sin plasmarse por completo, pero sí con la suficiente claridad, y cuando ella se fue dejándome atrás, me la repetí continuamente para aceptarla, para superar mi estupidez. Una y otra vez me lo dije, llena de alivio y melancolía: "_Por fin se acabó_".

Y ahora la he llamado por su nombre… finalmente se me ha escapado… después de verla en el baño de prefectos hace ya tanto tiempo, siempre la llamé así… como una flor… como la flor que ella y yo cortamos sin pensar, sólo para darnos cuenta de que se marchitaría.

"_Por fin se acabó_".

El frío se había colado en la Madriguera finalmente. Eran diez para las seis de la mañana. Molly Weasley no tardaría en comenzar su batalla diaria.

La cocina de la casa acogedora se había vuelto cualquier fragmento de un glaciar. Silencio incrédulo, incómodo, aterido. Sólo era interrumpido por los gemidos diminutos de Hermione Granger, que con la cabeza agachada, lloraba una vez más frente a dos jóvenes estupefactos.

Con los codos en las rodillas, el cabello castaño caía a los lados del rostro. Las manos cubrían los ojos.

Ron miraba inmóvil hacia el gesto de dolor en la boca que alguna vez deseó. Revuelto por completo, se levantó de la mesa y abandonó la cocina sin hacer ruido. Solos, Hermione y Harry Potter permanecieron en silencio. Harry se levantó y miró por las ventanas hacia la colina cercana: la luz del día se anunciaba pálidamente, haciendo el mundo más frío y las siluetas más difusas.

¿Eso fue todo? – inquirió después de un rato.

Eso fue todo – replicó la joven que ya se disponía a buscar sus pertenencias en la habitación de la hermana de Ronald.

A esta hora del día, las cosas son menos claras que nunca: el claroscuro las confunde, las hace ver extrañas y desproporcionadas… todo se ve mejor a plena luz o a plena oscuridad, no en las medias tintas de un intento de amanecer.

No estaba confundida, Harry. Estaba enamorada.

Es lo mismo.

No es igual.

Hermione abandonó la Madriguera pasadas las tres de la tarde, con la excusa – extraña pero respetable para los Weasley – de haber decidido súbitamente pasar el verano en compañía de sus padres.

Molly la despidió con un abrazo afectuoso. Ginny por su parte recibió la noticia con pena; había planeado muchas pláticas agradables con la amiga que ahora partía.

Harry fue parco en la despedida, pero aún la acompañó hasta el automóvil en el que Arthur Weasley la llevaría a la estación de trenes – listo para encomendarle entre susurros conseguir un artefacto que los muggles llamaban "extintor".

Ronald no abandonó su habitación en ningún momento, y Harry no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para persuadirlo. El pelirrojo ni siquiera quiso enterarse de las razones por las que su "amiga" había decidido largarse con tanta prisa.

Harry miró el automóvil de Arthur desaparecer tras la curva lejana que los llevaría a zonas más habitadas. Hermione estaría destrozada, pensó. Era mejor que partiera lejos de ahí. Cuándo volverían a verla, no tenía idea, pero deseaba que, llegado el momento, ella estuviera recuperada.

Se introdujo una vez más en la estrafalaria casa de los Weasley sin imaginar remotamente lo que frías voces, a mucha distancia de aquel lugar, tramaban en contra suya y de los que le rodeaban.

Sin entender la razón, se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que pensaba en lo triste que debía ser la vida de un verdugo cualquiera.


	6. Segunda Parte: Asesino

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**ASESINO**

Había salido hacía dos días de aquella mansión oscura y trepidante. Tenía los pies ateridos desde hacía horas y sentía el viento penetrar como una filosa hoja metálica, inmisericorde, por entre sus ropas. Maldecía angustiado el desconocimiento que le había llevado a aquel lugar. Maldecía la sardónica sonrisa, el sadismo con que había sido enviado a la matanza.

Se cubrió el pecho cruzando los brazos, refugiándose entre las formaciones rocosas de aquella altura insospechada y vaciló entre seguir adelante o esperar a que la ventisca amainara en sus ánimos fatales.

Recordó.

Habían pasado ya una semana y dos días desde la noche en que se viera incapaz – para su profunda humillación y tal vez alivio – de terminar con la vida de un hombre. Otro lo había hecho en su lugar y no se recuperaba de su asombro.

Después, la huída histérica, entre risotadas brutales de los que le acompañaban, hasta llegar a aquella especie de castillo endeble y maloliente, donde ni la mayor hoguera podía entibiar un poco el gélido ambiente que se respiraba gracias a la presencia de un demonio, de un monstruo sin límites.

La mansión medio devastada se erguía sobre un risco de altura vertiginosa, a cuyos pies el mar se despedazaba en espumas blanquecinas que ocasionaban un ruido eterno, monótono y desesperante. A veces se estremecía con la fuerza de las tormentas que la azotaban un día sí y el otro también.

Había pasado días infernales en aquel recinto de locos desquiciados y, extrañamente, no se decidía sobre preferir la oscura edificación o su situación actual.

En ese lugar había presenciado horrores a los que no hallaba explicación; además de la constante angustia de saber descubiertos sus pensamientos, sus dudas, su temor y su odio, se añadía la amenaza de muerte sobre el único ser de importancia que aún restaba en su vida (a su padre lo habían asesinado nada más llegar ante el dueño del castillo negro).

Y todo esto era coronado por un ser asqueroso y hórrido, algo de la estatura de un pequeño niño que corría por los pasillos a velocidades endemoniadas, dejando escuchar sus pasos a velocidad sobrenatural, ominosa, y escondiéndose tras las columnas y por los rincones.

Cuando, a la leve luz de una vela pudo medio observar lo que era, se encerró en la mazmorra que se le había concedido para guarecerse y no salió hasta muchas horas después, transido de espanto: la cosa que correteaba por la mansión tenía las piernas deformes y un color blanquecino, salpicado por grandes llagas rojizas, como escaldaduras por agua hirviente.

Aquel maldito ser conservaba – o eso creía – un rostro de niño y algo de cabello oscuro y apagado. Gemía como por diversión mientras iba de un lado a otro y despedía un aire de maldad sólo comparable al hedor asqueroso que de él emanaba.

Y lo peor… ahí estaba _él_. El principal asesino, quien había orquestado aquella macabra ópera de cementerio.

Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la blancura que le rodeaba se apoderó de su espina dorsal y lo hizo gruñir de indignación y pánico. La voz helada se le colaba entre las sienes una vez más.

¿Sabes lo que es esto?

No, maestro…

Lo cual no me sorprende. Has resultado una gran decepción… sin embargo he sido misericordioso contigo y tu madre, ¿no es así?

Sí, maestro, mucho…

Bien… es conveniente que lo recuerdes...

Sí, señor.

Ahora ilumino tu ignorancia: esto es un traslador.

¿A dónde debo ir, señor?

No necesitas saberlo. Sólo necesitas saber que te envío yo.

Sí, maestro… ¿qué debo hacer?

Ahora comienzas a hacer las preguntas correctas… debes buscar a la sangre sucia.

¿A… a Granger, mi señor?

Así es, a esa alimaña asquerosa.

¿Y qué debo hacer cuando la encuentre…?

Vuelves a caer en la estupidez…

Había quedado petrificado al escuchar aquello. Sin embargo la amenaza no había concluido.

Harás aquello para lo que te he dispuesto… y no fallarás esta vez… no fallarás, o tu madre acompañará a aquel infiel, a aquel vergonzoso intento de mortífago al que llamabas "padre".

Silencio. Helado y tembloroso silencio.

¿No respondes? Supongo que debo tomar esto como una desobediencia…

¡No, mi señor! ¡Lo haré, juro que lo haré!

No debes dudar ante mí… la próxima vez no seré tan magnánimo…

Perdóname, maestro… no volverá a ocurrir.

Suenas tanto como tu padre… vete, lárgate de mi vista, lárgate ahora mismo a hacer lo que te he ordenado.

Sí, maestro… no fallaré esta vez.

Vete.

Había tomado el traslador en sus manos. Un segundo antes de partir, volvió la vista hacia el rincón más oscuro de la estancia: un par de ojos animales brillaron en la oscuridad con ansiedad y rabia, seguidos de algo parecido a un ronroneo, queriendo convertirse extrañamente en un estentóreo ladrido. El "maestro" había sonreído: "_calma, mi más fiel criatura… calma, mi asesina… ya llegará tu turno…_".

Después, la nada en la que fue transportado hasta caer de bruces sobre la nieve endurecida y omnipresente.

Dos horas y media caminando en los parajes helados del Aiguille Verte, con sus más de cuatro mil metros de altitud. Sabía que se encontraba en aquel pico y en aquel país, Francia, porque él mismo dominaba el francés y, entre letreros despintados y un solitario guardabosque – refugiado en sólida cabaña – había obtenido su ubicación.

Le habían dicho que sólo restaba algo más de un kilómetro hasta las dos últimas casonas que existían en aquella, la ladera oriental del pico. Por otro lado, desconocía angustiosamente si la joven mujer tras la cual había sido enviado, habitaba en alguna de aquellas dos edificaciones.

Más le valía que así fuera, o acabaría muerto y con él, la mujer que lo había parido. No podía permitirlo; su madre estaba acabada a causa de las torturas continuas a que había sido sometida en reprimenda por los fallos de su hijo. Podría, en ese mismo instante, estar moribunda y pendiendo del hilo de determinación del vástago.

Tenía que estar ahí. La maldita, la asquerosa sangre sucia tenía que estar en alguno de aquellos refugios. Voldemort lo había enviado a un averno helado, pero lo había enviado con la seguridad de que la víctima se encontraría ahí. Tenía que ser así. No había otra razón, aunque la duda le mordiera las entrañas.

Cumplir con su misión sería el siguiente paso, después de la muerte del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, para debilitar irremediablemente a Potter. Dañarlo mediante los que le rodeaban y él amaba, sería la estrategia perfecta para, al final y con regocijo, matarlo lentamente.

La tormenta decreció en fuerza y el joven rubio, casi un hombre, salió de su escondite. Entrecerró los ojos grises de los cuales se había fugado todo brillo y emprendió de nuevo la caminata. Llegaría a su destino en unas cuatro o cinco horas. Pisó con fuerza para desentumir los pies. Pronto anochecería, debía darse prisa.

Vestido únicamente con un uniforme escolar medio roto – ironía pura – levantó las solapas del saco para cubrirse y avanzó. El tiempo apremiaba, los minutos se habían convertido en enemigos mortales.

Draco Malfoy caminó con pesadez y miedo, pero decidido a llevar a cabo la tarea. Tenía que actuar pronto o Narcissa, su madre, moriría irremediablemente.

Una sola obsesión ocupaba sus pensamientos: "_Tengo que matarla… tengo que matar a Granger_".


	7. 7

**7**

Hermione Granger era el ente medio entre dos mundos, o así lo había considerado desde que comprendió que, de una u otra forma, siempre viviría partida a la mitad.

A diferencia de Harry, ella sabía apreciar el mundo muggle en el que había nacido: al igual que en Hogwarts le sorprendían los millares de lecciones que absorbía día con día, en compañía de sus padres no podía dejar de maravillarse por los pequeños detalles que teñían el acontecer diario con una gama de colores insólita.

Para una mente siempre atenta y sedienta, todos aquellos aparatos como el aire acondicionado, los automóviles, la televisión y la radio, resultaban fascinantes al comprender los principios que los animaban.

Si bien no podía insertarse por completo en ese mundo sin compases mágicos ni pociones de ingredientes misteriosos, lo comprendía y disfrutaba con intensidad.

Ejemplo de esto era su pequeño teléfono celular: aún en medio de la tormenta que azotaba la amplia y cálida cabaña en la que se encontraba, podía recibir y enviar mensajes de texto a su prima, Allethia, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en Lyon.

"Petites merveilles, charmeurs…" pensó Hermione. Gracias al sistema GSM, las palabras de Allethia le alcanzaban y la consolaban, le llenaban de aquel sentimiento de ser comprendida ante la debacle que había experimentado en meses pasados. Allethia era la única persona – fuera de Harry y Ronald – que sabía lo ocurrido en Hogwarts durante el último año. Y vaya que lo había comprendido…

Recostada en su cama, Hermione dejaba pasar la tarde con una taza de chocolate caliente que, ésta sí, hacía verdadera magia en su ánimo.

"Sais-tu que dois-tu oublier, non?"

Leyó el mensaje en el pequeño aparato electrónico y suspiró. Claro que tenía que olvidarla, pero decirlo era más fácil que lograrlo. Tecleó algunas palabras nostálgicas en respuesta.

"Il est plus facile de le dire ce qui le faire...".

"De vérité est tellement admirable? Il se coûte l'imaginer".

Claro que es maravillosa, Allethia… tendrías que conocerla para saber de lo que hablo…

Una vez más pensando en voz alta. Hermione dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate y se cubrió la cara con una almohada.

En aquella cabaña rústica y cálida, compuesta por madera y artilugios eléctricos, se sentía alejada de cualquier vestigio del mundo mágico.

Sus padres, como era habitual, habían recibido la noticia de su estadía con ellos, llenos de alegría y entusiasmo.

La amaban como el más perfecto milagro que pudiera haberles ocurrido en la existencia.

Alanya Melisse, su madre, no dejaría jamás de procurarle un amor cálido e intenso, lleno de momentos de ternura. Una mujer inteligente y culta, sensible, que le había marcado la vida para siempre con su propiedad y elegancia. Su carácter de hierro había enseñado a Hermione a perseverar y exigirse cada vez más.

Por su parte, aquel hombre llamado Gavin – su padre – le había inculcado la bondad y consideración para quienes le rodeaban. Su comprensión ante los problemas que pudiera enfrentar su hija resultaba un bálsamo precioso para la joven de 17 años. Nunca había recibido una mala palabra, un mal modo de parte de aquel hombre. Su paciencia y entendimiento siempre le habían hecho sentir tranquila ante él.

Habían llegado la tarde anterior a la cabaña, apresurados ante el pronóstico de la ventisca que hacía unas horas se había cebado en ellos. Cargados de paquetes de regalos (había que visitar a los vecinos de la cabaña contigua), manjares y algunas cuantas maletas, los tres Granger se habían acomodado rápida y confortablemente.

No se atrevía aún, sin embargo, a confesar a sus padres todo lo que había compartido con una niña mujer de apenas quince años de edad. Imposible hacerles saber de la capacidad, tal vez infinita, de aquella criatura para hacerla sentir deseada, admirada y querida.

Otra vez pensaba en Pansy. ¿A quién engañaba? Durante el trayecto hacia la Madriguera, al salir de ahí y llegar a casa en Londres, al volar a Francia y recorrer en tren la distancia que la separaba de la región donde ahora se encontraba, durante el camino que la llevó a aquella casa de madera, no había dejado de recordarla y desear con todas sus fuerzas poder darle una palabra más, recibir otro beso de ella…

Abrazó la almohada y giró sobre la cama, sintiendo deseos de llorar. No podía concebir la dimensión del vacío y la tristeza que causa una ruptura… pero se acercaba a tal entendimiento.

El rumor de voces fuera de su habitación la distrajo un momento: sus padres conversaban en la cocina acerca de salir a… ¿salir? Hermione se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al lugar donde provenían las voces.

¿Piensan salir de la cabaña? – inquirió al entrar a la cocina, con aire un tanto incrédulo.

Así es, pequeña entrometida – repuso cariñoso Gavin.

Tu padre insiste en que la ventisca no arreciará por un par de horas, hija. Y queremos ir a la cabaña de Marci y Bertrand para entregarles los paquetes que trajimos. Y por lo visto, así será, ya que este hombre es muy perseverante – Alanya dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su esposo – por no decir terco.

Algún día te contaré cómo mi _perseverancia_ me llevó a visitar por primera vez la habitación de tu madre en la universidad, hija, y verás que…

¡Gavin! – saltó la mujer, justo cuando se disponía a ponerse el abrigo.

No tardaremos hija, lo prometo, cuando regresemos ¡ay! – Gavin apresuró al paso tras el pellizco que su mujer le hacía en el brazo.

¡Date prisa o te juro que vas a cargar los embutidos tú solo! – amenazó Alanya.

Hermione rió divertida, viéndolos salir cubiertos con gruesos abrigos. Dos minutos después, recorrían la ahora casi borrada senda de piedra que los conduciría a la cabaña de los "vecinos". Hermione los miró alejarse por la ventana y corrió la cortina.

Un nuevo mensaje de Alethia hizo vibrar el teléfono celular.

"Heure de rêver... je t'envoie un baiser, il repose. Il traite de ne pas penser plus en elle".

Perfecto… justo cuando había olvidado por un instante a Pansy, Alethia la traía de nuevo a su mente…

Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Miró hacia la mesa de la sala: una pila importante de libros de distintos tipos. Por sorprendente que pudiera resultar, no tenía ganas ni intención de abrirlos.

Encendió el televisor y se acomodó en el sofá frente al aparato. Un segundo después se levantó para aumentar la temperatura del aire acondicionado. Tres grados más de temperatura no harían daño a nadie.

La señal por satélite le entregó un programa acerca de celebridades de vacaciones en algunas playas famosas del mundo. "_Superfluo… frívolo…_", Hermione arrugó la nariz y cambió de canal. Después de una hora de viajar de un tema vacío a otro, la imagen en pantalla era cruzada por líneas diagonales que vibraban.

Hermione levantó la mirada y echó un vistazo por la ventana: había oscurecido. Bajó el volumen del televisor y escuchó. El viento azotaba de nuevo las ventanas y hacía crujir los aleros del techo. Parecía haber aumentado su intensidad.

Se sintió un tanto intranquila. Sus padres habían partido y, con seguridad, habrían llegado a casa de Marci y Bertrand… ojalá no se les hubiera ocurrido regresar de inmediato… lo dudaba, pero decidió llamar para calmarse.

El zumbido en la línea la desesperó. No podía perder la señal así, tan fácil. ¿O acaso la tormenta era demasiado fuerte?

¿Hermione? – escuchó la voz apagada e interrumpida por el zumbido.

¡Mamá! ¿Están bien? ¿Están en casa de los vecinos?

Sí… la torm… a em… oró hija, pero estamo… bien… algo le ocurr… a Bertrand… al… en lo golpeó en la cabeza… no salgas de la… vo… vere… s en c… odamos – Silencio total. La línea estaba muerta.

¡Maldita sea! – Hermione arrojó el teléfono al sofá, provocando que los rizos castaños saltaran con el movimiento del brazo.

Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar más chocolate caliente. Quería tranquilizarse, sin embargo su entorno se negaba a contribuir a tal propósito.

Las luces de toda la casa bajaron su brillo por un momento. Hermione aferró la chapa de la gaveta donde buscaba una nueva taza. Las luces volvieron a su intensidad habitual. Escuchó la vibración del aire acondicionado al activarse nuevamente.

Apretó los dientes. Salió de la cocina al recordar que tenía una taza en su habitación. Miró el televisor: aún más líneas grisáceas recorrían la pantalla. Iría por la taza y se cambiaría de ropa. Después la apagaría.

Antes de entrar a la recámara, revolvió entre las maletas hasta encontrar una rechoncha lámpara de pie. El bulbo de xenón alumbraría hasta diez metros a la redonda, lo suficiente para poder moverse por la casa si la tormenta dañaba la instalación eléctrica.

Draco Malfoy no era más que una pequeña mancha en la blancura circundante. Hubiera muerto – pensaba – de no haber conseguido el abrigo que ahora le cubría los hombros. Debía estar confeccionado con piel de oso, un animal que él había conocido en los libros muggles que Pansy le había mostrado hacía años.

Pansy… Pansy…

Draco añoraba el tiempo en que su mundo no era tan complicado y dormir con ella acurrucada en su abrazo era lo único que contaba. Se habían separado por un buen tiempo, más de lo que el joven Malfoy hubiera deseado… él la había alejado, había prohibido a sus más cercanos amigos conversar con ella… todo aquello únicamente la expuso a lo que después pasaría.

Pansy había sido sincera con él en todo momento… en casi todo momento, corrección. Le había ocultado algunas cosas. Pero también en esto Draco se sentía culpable.

Cuando su delicada compañera le había confiado sus sospechas acerca de la espía de Granger – tal vez buscando que él, a su vez, le confesara lo que planeaba hacer durante aquel curso escolar – Draco decidió usar el arma más efectiva que conocía para lograr cualquier propósito: a ella, precisamente. A la hermosa Pansy.

"_Haz que la sangre sucia se calle_", había dicho a la pequeña de 15 años. La envió a la batalla sin un cuartel al cual regresar a lamerse las heridas. No esperaba, claro, que Pansy terminara por prendarse de Granger. Eso era imposible.

Sin embargo sucedió y Draco se dejó llevar por el huracán en que su vida había mutado: las esperanzas de gloria al servicio del Señor Oscuro, convertidas después en pánico ante la amenaza de muerte… la rabia inmensa de saber que su propia compañera había caído con la sangre sucia… las confesiones donde ella aseguró que Granger había presenciado sus encuentros íntimos…

Los celos… los malditos celos… recordar la imagen de Pansy llorando frente a él, diciendo no estar segura de sí misma, admitiendo que tal vez estuviera enamorada de alguien más que Draco, y que ese alguien fuera una mujer, Granger… destrozó el orgullo del rubio. Le hirió a profundidad.

Todo había sido su culpa. El abandono al que sometió a Pansy la arrojo a los brazos de Granger… incluso la había expuesto al acoso y los chantajes de Zabini.

Cuando su antiguo mejor amigo le había dicho que había visto a Granger y Pansy besándose en una mazmorra cercana a la Casa de Slytherin, la primera reacción de Draco fue desarticular la quijada de Blaise de un puñetazo, algo totalmente impropio en un Malfoy. Era sencillamente increíble.

Draco despertó de sus pensamientos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo no se lo reprochó: eran esos momentos de introspección los que le habían salvado la vida al distraerlo del dolor circundante, así como su determinación para aturdir a aquel muggle, el habitante de la primera cabaña que encontró. Lo había noqueado con un sencillo hechizo, para después arrebatarle la prenda que ahora cubría su maltrecho cuerpo.

Tenía la segunda cabaña frente a él, a unos veinte metros ya. Como el preludio de lo que debía hacer para salvar a su madre, la tormenta reanudaba su ataque, azotando la superficie ascendente con más fuerza y crudeza que antes.

Había oscurecido ya y Draco circundó la casa en un amplio radio… tres, cuatro veces… analizando sus posibilidades de éxito. La determinación no podía ser sinónimo de temeridad o estupidez… debía saber con exactitud cómo se distribuían el terreno, la cabaña.

Por fin, después de varios minutos, se acercó a la única ventana en donde vio luz. Entre la oscuridad y el continuo aullar del viento entre los árboles, miró la silueta que se movía tras las cortinas: los latidos de su corazón incrementaron con violencia: Granger, por fin.

Se aproximó con lentitud. Miró por entre las cortinas mientras las luces de la cabaña parpadeaban y se hacían más débiles: la sangre sucia estaba ahí, removiendo entre valijas y cajones, buscando.

Un segundo después, la respiración de Draco se entrecortó: ante sí, la tela se desprendía del cuerpo de Granger. Draco miró la espalda tersa, trigueña y delicada, interrumpida por la fibra del sostén. Siguió el trazo de las manos que se fijaron en aquella espalda para desprender los broches, miró la prenda deslizarse sobre los hombros.

Acto seguido, una camisa grisácea cubrió el panorama. Draco se deshizo del abrigo de piel de oso. Ahora Granger estaba de perfil y desabrochaba los pantalones. Los ojos grises recorrieron incrédulos la longitud de sus muslos, la tersura sin mácula de aquella piel. A su vez, el joven rubio se libró del saco con el escudo de Slytherin y Hogwarts.

Volteó a izquierda y derecha sintiendo el frío arañándole las costillas: observó una caja metálica de mediano tamaño, empotrada en la pared. Varios cables surgían de ella y penetraban el muro de la construcción. Miró una vez más al interior de la cabaña: Granger estaba vestida y salía de la habitación.

Tenía que actuar ya. Miró de nuevo al saco de Hogwarts.

- Wingardium Leviosa – siseó con la rapidez de una serpiente.

Hermione se sentía extrañamente incómoda. Al cambiarse de ropa para ir a dormir, se había sentido algo apenada, como si su propio cuerpo ofendiera su pudor. La sensación de ser observada se había hecho presente, incluso haciéndola enrojecer. Pero aquello era una tontería. Nadie podría estar observándola: estaba sola en la cabaña y la tormenta que rugía tras los muros impedía que cualquier ser vivo se acercara, bajo amenaza de morir congelado.

Así que, habiéndose librado de la rigidez de la ropa que había usado todo el día, se dirigió a la sala para comprobar la señal del televisor.

Las mismas líneas grises cruzaban la pantalla en diagonal, subiendo y bajando. No había siquiera un sonido proviniendo de los parlantes. Hermione suspiró hastiada. Se acercó al aparato y extendió la mano para presionar el interruptor.

Antes de que lo tocara, el sonido estalló en las bocinas. Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás, parpadeando: la pantalla estaba cubierta de estática.

"_¿Qué está pasando…?_".

Las luces parpadearon nuevamente. Hermione miró hacia los focos en el techo y aferró el respaldo del sofá. En menos de un segundo, la oscuridad había cubierto todo, el único sonido invadiendo cada centímetro del lugar, era el de la tormenta.

Hermione escuchó su propia respiración jadeante: estaba asustada. Temblaba y volteaba la cabeza intentando otear en la oscuridad.

Debía tranquilizarse. Sólo era la tormenta, no podía tratarse de nada más. Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan angustiada?

La lámpara… ¿dónde dejé la lámpara? – musitó.

Estaba en la habitación, la había dejado sobre el tocador. Caminó con cuidado, guiándose por las paredes y los contrastes oscuros de cada área. Tanteó hasta sentir la cama.

Extendió las manos mientras pensaba en la conversación telefónica con su madre… había dicho que algo o alguien había golpeado a Bertrand en la cabeza. Su raciocinio le hacía ver imposible el ataque de cualquier mago oscuro; su intuición, en cambio, le aguijoneaba para que estuviera en guardia.

Tocó la base de la lámpara. Bien, la tenía entre las manos ya. Oprimió el interruptor y se cubrió los ojos ante el insólito brillo artificial. Una luz blanquecina y potente iluminó la habitación, llenándola de contrastes y sombras extrañas. De inmediato sintió que algo no estaba en su lugar. Abrió el cajón del tocador y tomó su varita mágica.

Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor. ¿Qué era, qué era? La luz de xenón casi emitía reflejos sobre las cortinas. Hermione apartó un poco la lámpara y observó con cuidado.

Incrédula, se esforzó por identificar la imagen familiar que apenas se distinguía por entre la abertura del cortinaje. Tardó tres segundos en hacerlo: "_¡la serpiente de Slytherin!_".

¡REDUCTO! – gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, casi con los ojos cerrados.

Las ventanas estallaron en una lluvia chispeante bajo la luz de la poderosa lámpara. Hermione permaneció en su lugar paralizada mientras la tormenta helada penetraba en su habitación. No podía distinguir lo que sucedía, pero permanecía en guardia.

Una prenda negra voló arrastrada por el viento hasta caer a sus pies. Hermione retrocedió aterrada: sí, el escudo de Salazar Slytherin estaba frente a sus ojos, pero no había rastros de su dueño. La mente ágil de la chica voló en un segundo hasta la única posibilidad: por increíble que pareciera, _tenía que ser Malfoy_.

¡BOMBARDA! – resonó la voz áspera de un hombre.

Hermione sintió estallar el mundo a su alrededor. Todo se convirtió en una revoltura donde arriba y abajo se confundían. Sintió un dolor punzante cruzarle el muslo derecho. Gimió de dolor y quiso llevarse las manos a la pierna, pero reaccionó aferrando su varita mágica con fuerza.

La nieve comenzaba a teñir la habitación de blanco. Hermione abrió los ojos: notaba haces de luz filtrándose hacia ella. Se percató de que los restos de la cama y el buró le habían caído encima.

Entre los escombros que la habían golpeado, una mano delgada penetró y la sujetó de la camisa. Hermione jadeó. La mano que la aferraba la jaló con violencia sacándola de entre los escombros y haciéndola chocar con fuerza contra la pared. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua: se había hecho un corte en el labio.

De reojo pudo ver que, quien quiera que la estuviera atacando, blandía una varita mágica a sus espaldas. Entre el dolor y el mareo un solo pensamiento la invadió: "_cúbrete_".

Protego – gimoteó sin fuerzas. Si el hechizo no funcionaba… tembló de miedo al pensarlo.

¡Sectumsempra! – un nuevo grito resonó y el hechizo escudo de Hermione se rasgó de inmediato.

Hermione levantó la mirada y confirmó sus miedos: frente a ella, Malfoy apuntaba hacia su pecho.

Expelliarmus – la voz de la maltrecha joven apenas produjo un destello pobre que Malfoy desvió con facilidad.

¿Expelliarmus, maldita sangre sucia? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡No vas a detenerme con eso! – espetó Malfoy con ira.

Malfoy, no…

¡Cállate, Granger! – el rubio caminó hacia ella.

Hermione se volvió totalmente hacia él, sintiendo un ardor lacerante en el muslo: ¿qué demonios le había sucedido? Las ojeras en su rostro eran tan profundas que le hacían parecer un muerto. Se vestía sólo con una camisa medio rota y un pantalón en condiciones similares. Se notaba enflaquecido y tal vez enfermo.

Envuelto en la luz blanca de la lámpara, Draco Malfoy bien hubiera podido pasar por un inferi. Pero lo que en realidad impresionó a Hermione fue la frialdad asesina de aquellos ojos grises. Nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro del Slytherin…

Malfoy – el rubio preparaba ya el siguiente ataque – no vas a matarme…

Dije que te callaras, Granger – siseó el muchacho.

¡Malfoy! ¡Sabes que no eres un asesino!

¿No lo soy? – la sonrisa llena de odio hizo temblar a Hermione.

"Everte Statum", le oyó decir con total calma antes de tirarse al piso y escuchar crujir la pared de madera tras de ella. Tenía que reaccionar, Malfoy parecía decidido a arrancar una vida esta vez.

¡EXPELLIARMUS! – gritó Hermione de nuevo, esta vez llena de la fuerza que le otorgaba el miedo.

¡DEPULSO! – respondió Malfoy a su vez.

El choque de los dos hechizos los sacudió y arrojó hacia atrás. Malfoy chocó contra los restos del tocador, donde varios fragmentos de espejo le hirieron los hombros. Hermione fue azotada otra vez contra la pared casi destruida.

Vieron las varitas mágicas caer y rodar entre los escombros. Acto seguido se miraron a los ojos calculando el siguiente movimiento del oponente.

Se levantaron a un tiempo como endemoniados. Hermione se arrojó sobre la primera varita que vio. La alcanzó a rozar con las yemas de los dedos, pero Malfoy estaba ya sobre ella. La tomó del cabello y la jaló hacia atrás. Hermione gritó de dolor y clavó las uñas en el hombro del muchacho, que gruñó de furia. El puño de Hermione golpeó el abdomen en otro tiempo perfecto de su enemigo y lo sintió ceder.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, la mano izquierda de Malfoy aferraba su garganta y comenzaba a apretar. Hermione sintió un nuevo mareo apoderarse de ella. Arañó el brazo del rubio y se agitó. Abría la boca intentando respirar, casi sin lograrlo.

Malfoy… recuerda… recuerda a Pansy – las palabras salieron de sus labios entre sonidos de asfixia.

¡Cállate! –

La mano en su garganta aumentó la presión.

Malfoy… no… por ella…

La respuesta fue un rugido de dolor por parte del otrora asustado niño. Dos segundos que bastaron para que Hermione lograra hacerlo perder el equilibrio: lo aferró de la camisa y jaló con todas sus fuerzas

Cayeron al suelo lleno de cristales rotos. Las uñas de Hermione se hundieron más y escuchó la tela rasgándose. Se levantó desesperada y buscó su varita. No había tiempo, la varita, ¿dónde estaba? La tomó con fuerza y apuntó hacia Malfoy. El corazón se le encogió al mirarlo.

El muchacho intentaba levantarse dando gemidos lastimeros. La camisa estaba definitivamente rota y el espectáculo que Hermione tenía ante sí la hizo morderse el labio para no llorar: la espalda de Malfoy estaba cubierta de cortes oscuros, la piel estaba escoriada en múltiples lugares a causa del frío. Temblaba y gruñía al incorporarse lentamente.

Cayó hacia atrás y se aferró a cualquier objeto que le pudiera ayudar a ponerse en pie. Sobre su pecho, Hermione pudo ver tres grandes cicatrices brillantes cruzando la blancura marmórea. Malfoy estaba exhausto, las costillas se marcaban profundamente.

Sin embargo luchaba por levantarse. Hermione miró a su rostro y pudo ver que los ojos estaban húmedos y enrojecidos. En su brazo izquierdo, la Marca Oscura se veía grabada como con un hierro hirviente.

¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Tienes que morir! – gritó Malfoy iracundo.

¿Qué… qué te pasó? – la voz de Hermione tembló, sin que ella supiera si era a causa del viento o de la impresión de verlo tan herido.

¡Eso no te importa, Granger! ¡No sientas lástima por mí! ¡Laméntate por lo que voy a hacerte!

Hermione se levantó con cautela y lo miró. Se acercó con lentitud mientras Malfoy retrocedía un poco hurgando en el suelo para encontrar su varita.

Malfoy… ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Fue… fue él? ¿Fue Voldemort?

La mirada de asombro al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro, mezclada con algo indefinible, dio la respuesta que la joven buscaba.

Eres una maldita, Granger… una zorra cínica y asquerosa... te atreves a compadecerme después de quitarme a la única mujer que me amó... maldita seas…

No era posible, pero sucedía. El enfrentamiento con Malfoy por lo ocurrido durante el curso escolar llegaba… en el momento más extraño que se pudiera concebir. Sin embargo, Hermione sintió el fuego de la indignación encenderse en ella.

Tú la apartaste de mí, Malfoy… fuiste tú quien la empujó hacia mí, en primer lugar, y después te la llevaste… ¡te odié con todas mis fuerzas!

¡Pansy no podía seguir mezclándose con alguien como tú!

¡No, Malfoy! ¡Pansy no tenía por qué soportar tu estupidez! ¡No la perdiste por mi culpa! ¡Ella te abandonó porque fuiste un idiota! ¡Por tus deseos de grandeza y tu inmadurez! ¡Ella te amaba y tú la despreciaste, la humillaste como nunca en toda su vida! ¡Tus estúpidas ideas te trajeron hasta este momento!

¿Y tú, Granger? ¿Tú no la heriste también? ¿No la hiciste llorar tanto como yo?

¡PERO NUNCA LE MENTÍ! – las últimas palabras se rompieron en el llanto de Hermione.

La joven mujer se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Malfoy se incorporó finalmente y apuntó hacia ella con la varita mágica. Hermione levantó la mirada en un rictus de dolor y resignación. Malfoy la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué has venido, Malfoy?

El rubio no respondió. La indecisión le cruzó el gesto.

¿Por qué estás aquí? Voldemort te ha enviado a matarme, pero no estás aquí sólo por eso…

No es asunto tuyo, Granger…

¿En verdad crees que sobrevivirás después de hacerlo? ¿Crees que Voldemort no se hartará de ti? Cuando acabes conmigo, él se deshará de su juguete roto.

El sonido casi imperceptible de la varita al chocar con el suelo hizo bajar la mirada gris del enemigo: Hermione había soltado su varita mágica. El muchacho levantó la mirada hasta los ojos ámbar.

Muy bien, Draco…

No me llames así, Granger…

Antes de que me mates, supongo que eres consciente de la manera en que llegaste hasta aquí.

Silencio. Sin embargo, no dejó de apuntar al pecho de la chica.

Durante años tuviste la oportunidad de reivindicarte, Draco… pero no, no podías hacerlo… ¿cómo un sangre pura, un Malfoy, sería capaz de mostrarse ecuánime y sencillo? ¡Imposible! Siempre tuviste que atacar, herir, buscar la humillación de todos aquellos que, a tus ojos o los de tu padre, no merecían el derecho a existir.

No sabes lo que dices, – Malfoy habló entre dientes – no tienes idea. Ofrecí mi amistad a Potter, Granger… ¡le ofrecí mi mano y él la rechazó!

¡Lo hiciste despreciando a Ronald! ¡Lo hiciste por tu maldito esnobismo, por el prestigio que creías tan importante por ser un Malfoy!

¡Ustedes nunca dejaron de atacarme tampoco! ¡Sin importar qué, tú, Potter y la maldita comadreja siempre me arrebataron todo, me humillaron una vez tras otra!

¡PERO NUNCA TE ATREVISTE A ENFRENTAR LA SITUACIÓN COMO UN HOMBRE!

Hermione lo miró sintiéndose llena de pesar. Le apenaba haber llegado a tal extremo, haber perdido a Pansy y contribuido a la desgracia de Malfoy – si éste tenía, tal vez, algo de razón. Le dolía saberse a punto de morir… y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte como un consuelo después de todo lo ocurrido, de una decepción tras otra, de golpes violentos y rabiosos.

Afligida pero firme, se dirigió una vez más al rubio ejecutor.

Vas a matarme, Draco… y tal vez deba agradecértelo. No eres el único que sufrió y sufre aún por todos estos años. Vas a asesinarme, pero tengo que decirte la verdad: no vivirás por mucho tiempo para celebrarlo. No puedes buscar aliados ya en la Orden del Fénix; y sabes que, tarde o temprano, Voldemort dejará de considerarte útil. La sangre que tanto aprecias será derramada por una idea de pureza totalmente estúpida… hasta que tu corazón y tu cuerpo mismo no sean otra cosa que una carcasa vacía.

La varita de Malfoy tembló. Gruñó mostrando los dientes, apretando los párpados con furia y pena.

Tengo que hacerlo… tengo que matarte, Granger… no tengo más salida – la voz se le estremecía.

Adelante entonces… mátame, Draco… acaba con mi vida y con lo poco que queda de la tuya.

Las lágrimas dibujaron surcos en el rostro del joven hombre. Bajó un poco la varita mágica y la subió otra vez. La lámpara de xenón parpadeaba rápidamente, ahora dañada como resultado de la destrucción.

Tenía frente a sí a la mujer que había odiado desde hacía tantos años, sin comprender de una buena vez por qué nunca habría querido detenerse y escucharla sin prejuicios. Tenía en sus manos a la responsable de que Pansy, la única mujer que podía concebir para él, hubiera huido de su lado. Al alcance de su varita, de su conjuro mortal, estaba Hermione Granger, la compañera de Potter a quien el Señor Oscuro había decidido condenar.

Respiró profundamente y la miró directo a los ojos. Era el momento de matarla.

Lo siento, Granger. De verdad lo siento…

La voz afligida sorprendió a Hermione, que tragó saliva y asintió sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos grises. La lámpara de xenón se extinguía poco a poco, parpadeando con menos fuerza cada vez, reduciendo la intensidad de su luz. Entre los crecientes intervalos a oscuras, la figura de Malfoy, semidesnuda en el frío de aquellas cumbres, emitía un difuso resplandor, débil, cada vez más ajeno al mundo.

Hermione se estremeció al recordar las noches en que los observaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y cómo ese mismo resplandor que le anunciaba su muerte fue en gran parte lo que le hizo sentirse enamorada de aquella pareja.

Adiós, Draco.

¡Avada Ked…! – antes de poder terminar con el hechizo, Malfoy se dobló sobre sí mismo aferrándose el brazo izquierdo, soltando un alarido de agonía.

Hermione saltó asustada. No sólo había sido el grito del rubio. A lo lejos, por sobre el ruido de la tormenta, que había ido decreciendo paulatinamente, podía escuchar otro sonido aterrador: algo como un lamento, un aullido… un grito animal e iracundo… algo… sobrenatural…

Silencio. Después de unos segundos el aullido se repitió y Hermione quedó convencida de que ningún ser de este mundo podría emitirlo.

Malfoy, de rodillas, miraba aterrado la Marca Oscura en su brazo: la imagen se retorcía y quemaba.

No… ¡no, no, no! ¡No lo hagas! – suplicó el joven rubio.

¡¿Qué pasa?! – gritó Hermione.

Los ojos de Malfoy se llenaron de miedo; volteó hacia Hermione sintiendo que la boca se le secaba y el alma huía de su cuerpo. En su memoria vibraron los gritos histéricos de su tía al ser convertida en aquella aberración sedienta de carne humana:

El Señor Oscuro… ha enviado… – se estremeció – ha enviado a su Mortífago Perfecto… ha enviado a Bellatrix…


	8. 8

8

**8**

Al escuchar a Draco pronunciar aquel nombre, algo helado que nada tenía que ver con el entorno se coló en las arterias de Hermione.

En sus recuerdos se removió un miedo profundo envuelto en la risa, ajena a toda cordura, que había escuchado mientras veía a Sirius Black precipitarse a su muerte, en el Ministerio de Magia hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la más furiosa entre todos los mortífagos. La guerrera, la demente…

Draco se miraba el antebrazo con ganas de arrancarlo y lanzarlo lejos. La imagen del Señor Oscuro le escocía hasta las entrañas. Habían escuchado, segundos antes, un aullido estentóreo e inhumano, que había alertado al rubio.

Pero algo no encajaba. Hermione estaba perpleja ante las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Por qué había mencionado a Bellatrix después de aquel grito horroroso?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarlo, Malfoy la miró con los ojos acuosos llenos de miedo y gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Va a matarnos a los dos, Granger, va a hacernos pedazos… como a todo lo que encuentre en su camino…

¡No digas eso! – respondió la chica con la mente fija en sus padres – ¡Tú y yo podemos enfrentarla! ¡Si la atacamos juntos…!

¡NO! No podemos derrotar a Bellatrix… el Señor Oscuro ya la ha convertido…

¿Convertido? ¿En qué?

En algo casi igual a él, Granger… durante días… la transformó en algo… yo escuché las súplicas de Bella para que la dejara de torturar…

Malfoy recogió su varita y se levantó del suelo. Bellatrix había accedido a aquello sin saber que sufriría como nunca en su existencia.

La risa helada de Voldemort había llenado la mansión entera, provocando el pánico de los mortífagos que la habitaban. Desde su celda, Malfoy podía escuchar a la agonizante mujer… "_¡Perdóname, maestro! ¡Perdóname!_"…

Sus gritos le destrozaban los nervios, impidiéndole dormir; hora tras hora, Voldemort la había sometido a una especie de rito diabólico que arrancaba los quejidos más lastimeros de la garganta desgarrada de la mujer.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro por fin la dejó salir de ahí, de Bellatrix no quedaba más que una idea lejana. Malfoy no se atrevió a verla, pero la escuchó arrastrarse por los pasillos al principio, a los pies de su señor. Después podía sentirla trepando las paredes y, a medio camino hacia la cámara principal de la mansión, medrar en la oscuridad de los techos inmensos, entre las vigas.

Lo único que había podido ver de ella era el brillo animal de sus ojos en la oscuridad, como los de un perro… había escuchado también su ronroneo salvaje, una mezcla indefinible de sonidos grotescos.

El maestro había dado en llamarla su "Mortífago Perfecto". Aseveró en alguna ocasión que, entonces sí, Bellatrix era lo más cercano a la naturaleza del Señor Oscuro, y que de haber sido más fuerte – mientras soltaba una risa maliciosa – habría podido compartir sus secretos plenamente con ella. No había soportado la transformación a cabalidad, así que quedaba reducida a algo más que una bestia. Un monstruo a sus órdenes.

¡Draco! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – ahora Hermione miraba a su alrededor temerosa.

El muchacho miró en todas direcciones a su vez, jadeando por el frío y el agotamiento.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quieres saberlo, maldita sangre sucia? Te lo diré: voy a matarte antes de que ella llegue… el Señor Oscuro la ha enviado para asegurarse de que yo cumpla con lo que me mandó. Es la única manera de sobrevivir, Granger… matar al más débil. Bellatrix está muy cerca ya – apuntó con la varita hacia Hermione.

Hermione retrocedió algunos pasos y miró al suelo buscando su varita mágica. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia y, sin embargo, tan lejana… Miró con ojos incrédulos a Malfoy.

Se acabó la decisión con la que me sermoneaste hace unos momentos, ¿no? – en la voz de Draco no había sorna, sino una frialdad que hizo temer a Hermione realmente por su vida. Estaba muda.

Lo miró con atención: Malfoy estaba a punto de desfallecer de agotamiento. Estaba sucio y tenía la piel lastimada por el frío. Sin embargo en sus ojos destellaba, entre los parpadeos de la luz de xenón, la decisión que otorga el miedo.

El espectáculo de su torso apenas cubierto por jirones de tela, revelando las cicatrices de innumerables maltratos inflingidos por Voldemort, le impresionó profundamente.

Atenta como nunca en su vida a cada gesto de aquel hombre, Hermione lo vio tomar aire, sujetar la varita con mayor firmeza y fruncir el ceño. Cerró los ojos queriendo gritar, sin que la voz acudiera a sus labios.

Los relámpagos de la luz blanquecina fueron opacados por el destello del hechizo y Hermione sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, quedó suspendida en la blancura de la nieve y cayó al suelo pesadamente, apenas haciendo ruido.

Un segundo después, sintió el calor de una nueva herida en el muslo derecho: el corte producido por la primera explosión con que fuera atacada había empeorado y ahora la sangre brotaba con mayor abundancia, empapando la tela del pantalón.

En seguida escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido sobrenatural, esta vez con mayor fuerza: el aullido que delataba la cercanía de un monstruo abominable.

Reaccionó con un grito de dolor puro, mezclado con un miedo sin igual. Sentía el muslo hecho pedazos, presa de un calor ardiente que le hizo sentirse mareada.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho…? – murmuró entre el llanto.

Bellatrix… – la voz de Malfoy sonó apagada y lejana – ahora es un verdadero mortífago, Granger. Es un animal salvaje… caza a su presa y se alimenta de ella… se alimenta de carne humana. Necesito tiempo para huir… Bellatrix viene hacia aquí y será atraída por el olor de la sangre… me dará suficiente tiempo para largarme

La cruda lógica del plan le pareció a Hermione la más pura muestra de maldad… Draco en verdad era ahora un mortífago… aún si no se había atrevido a matarla, la había puesto a merced de algo peor que él mismo. Hermione sollozó de miedo y dolor, presionando con ambas manos la herida que la había derribado. Ahora se sentía incluso más desorientada.

Así que esto soy para ti… sólo carnada… por un momento pensé… pensé que podrías cambiar… pensé que tenías esperanza – Hermione habló con dificultad.

Por respuesta escuchó un sollozo entrecortado; le costó un triunfo enfocar correctamente a Malfoy, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que lloraba desconsolado.

No lo entiendes, Granger… nunca lo entenderás. No puedo dar marcha atrás.

Lo entiendo, Draco… simplemente no somos iguales: yo te hubiera protegido… te habría puesto en contacto con la Orden del Fénix… estarías a salvo…

Yo ya no importo, Granger… yo ya estoy muerto… no hago esto por mí. La vida de alguien depende de que cumpla con lo que se me encomendó. Y no puedo fallar.

Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros: – dejó escapar Hermione con debilidad – siempre has tomado el camino fácil. Prefieres huir a ser valiente y luchar por lo que amas… Pansy lo sabía. Por eso se acercó a mí… sabía que yo era diferente…

Un nuevo aullido, cada vez más cercano, estremeció el silencio que los rodeaba.

Perdóname, Granger…

Draco Malfoy emprendió la retirada corriendo a todo lo que sus mermadas fuerzas y la nieve circundante le permitieron.

Hermione ni siquiera pudo escuchar sus pasos. Sentía su respiración debilitarse. Se arrastró con dificultad intentando asir su varita mágica. Después de unos segundos lo consiguió; apuntó hacia el muslo herido y murmuró el conjuro, rogándole a los cielos que tuviera un mínimo rescoldo de energía para hacerlo funcionar.

Cayó desvanecida en la incertidumbre, con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiendo que el frío se apoderaba de sus extremidades.

Gavin miraba con hastío por la ventana de la sólida cabaña, propiedad de Marci y Bertrand Horvilleur, la pareja de ancianos a la cual habían ido a visitar. Alanya solía mirarlos con incredulidad cuando afirmaban que aquella ladera helada, salpicada aquí y allá de macizos de árboles, era el lugar perfecto para ellos.

Gavin solía comentarle, en privado por supuesto, que Marci y Bertrand podían ser ancianos, pero nunca delicados o quejumbrosos; Bertrand era más alto que el padre de Hermione y pesaba al menos unos diez kilos más. Se había curtido en aquella montaña cortando leña y cazando desde su juventud, en la cual – Gavin estaba seguro – debió ser un verdadero oso.

Sin embargo a aquel "oso" el día le había ido un tanto mal. Poco antes de recibir a los Granger, había sufrido un asalto de lo más extraño: mientras regresaba del cobertizo donde guardaba sus hachas y demás herramientas, algo, alguien le había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza. Bertrand no era ningún enclenque aún con sus 71 años a cuestas; sin embargo, esta vez se había derrumbado como uno de los árboles que con tanta pericia hacía caer.

Cuando se levantó, quince minutos más tarde, sintió el frío de la intermitente tempestad sobre la espalda y se percató de que le habían arrebatado el abrigo de piel de oso que usaba para protegerse.

Se apresuró a llegar a casa temiendo por Marci, pero ella estaba tranquila y algo curiosa por su tardanza. Cuando el anciano le relató lo sucedido, Marci no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño y quejarse de que la inseguridad hubiese alcanzado incluso aquel lugar. Minutos después, los Granger llegaron de visita y el humor sombrío de la pareja se alivió.

La tranquilidad, empero, no les duró mucho. La tormenta volvió con un ímpetu que metía miedo y Alanya temió por la seguridad de su hija. No habían podido comunicarse del todo con Hermione.

Ahora Gavin oteaba por la ventana de la construcción y tamborileaba con los dedos en el pretil. Marci atendía el chichón que Bertrand tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras conversaba con Alanya y bebían café. La atención de la mujer se fijó en Gavin: sabía que estaba ansioso. Ella misma se sentía intranquila, algo no estaba bien. Hermione no debería haberse quedado sola.

Por un momento, Alanya recordó las cosas que Hermione había contado acerca de Hogwarts en el último año… había mencionado a un grupo de facinerosos y degenerados, los "mortífagos"… había supuesto, en primer lugar, que todo aquello quedaba fuera de su propio mundo, pero con el tiempo había llegado a temer que no fuera así.

Cuando la plática de Marci cesó por unos segundos y el fragor de la tormenta decreció, Gavin y Alanya se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad: era hora de partir.

Procedían a despedirse cuando los cristales de la casa vibraron con fuerza, dejándolos sorprendidos y expectantes. Se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad, sin poder entender qué había sucedido.

Bert ¿hay minas de cobre por aquí? – inquirió Gavin.

No, ni una sola… y aunque las hubiera, esta prohibido utilizar explosivos en toda la zona… tú sabes… las avalanchas y esas cosas…

¿Entonces qué puede…? – Alanya fue interrumpida por un sonido que les aterró.

Esta vez lo distinguieron con mayor claridad: un aullido extraño y amenazante, más potente que lo que cualquiera hubiera escuchado en su vida.

¿Son lobos? – Alanya sonó un tanto alarmada.

No pueden ser lobos, querida… llevo toda mi vida en esta montaña. Te aseguro que no hay un lobo que pueda gritar de una manera tan horrorosa – Bertrand se asomó por la ventana intentado distinguir entre la oscuridad que los circundaba desde hacía algunas horas.

Gavin se colocaba ya el abrigo. Dirigió una mirada cargada de miedo a Alanya: no necesitaban hablar más. Algo estaba mal con Hermione, no era natural encontrarse tan inquietos sólo porque sí.

Bert, Marci: es hora de que Alanya y yo volvamos. No quiero dejar sola a Hermione por más tiempo.

¿No quieren esperar a que la tormenta pase? – Marci abrió los ojos asombrada.

No, no creo que sea prudente – Alanya besó a Bertrand en la mejilla y dio un abrazo a la anciana.

Gavin se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, escuchó por tercera vez, con claridad aterradora, aquel grito siniestro que comenzaba a despedazarle los nervios. Marci saltó por el susto y dejó escapar una oración murmurada. Alanya apretó la mano de Gavin.

Éste miró hacia afuera y palideció por un momento. Tomó la linterna que la anciana le ofrecía y apuntó con ella hacia la oscuridad. Sintió un escalofrío colarse por su espalda y llegar hasta su nuca.

Bert… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Lo que tú digas.

Préstame tu escopeta. La que usaste para matar al grizzli…

Hermione no sentía el lado derecho de su rostro. Ocasionalmente se sentía temblar y agitarse. Su nariz era invadida por un olor extraño, una mezcla de dulce y salado que le aturdía en la casi inconciencia. El dolor punzaba desde su muslo, emitiendo oleadas que le retumbaban en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo; los párpados le pesaban y apenas logró mirar la mancha borrosa sobre el pantalón. Haciendo el máximo esfuerzo, palpó con los dedos la herida: estaba cauterizada, el ardiente conjuro había funcionado. De cualquier manera, la sangre cubría sus piernas, manchaba sus manos y su cabello. Ella misma se encontraba sobre una pequeña extensión de nieve teñida de carmín. Tenía el rostro insensible por el frío del suelo.

Apoyó las manos en la nieve y los pedazos de madera regados aquí y allá. Se arrastró gimiendo y estremeciéndose. Llegó hasta donde la lámpara de xenón parpadeaba, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano.

Escuchó un rumor cercano, entre los árboles que rodeaban la vereda por donde sus padres habían partido. El alma le volvió al cuerpo pensando que estaban de vuelta.

Papá… mamá…

No hubo respuesta, pero miró agitarse las ramas de manera extraña, en dirección contraria al viento. Sintió miedo nuevamente.

Papá… ayúdame por favor...

Empujó un poco hacia delante la lámpara y trató de enfocar lo que había frente a ella. Nada… ¿nada? Había en la oscuridad algo y, aunque Hermione buscaba relacionar aquellos dos puntos rojizos entre los árboles con lo que Malfoy había dicho hacía unos minutos, antes de huir, la comprensión no alcanzaba a tocarla.

Las dos pequeñas luces aparecían y desaparecían con los parpadeos de la lámpara. Hermione aguzó el oído y entre el viento que silbaba constante, logró distinguir algo más: apagado y lejano – sospechaba que debido a la pérdida de sangre – un sonido borboteante surgía de entre el follaje. Un ronroneo, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Aferró su varita mágica con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron.

¿Mamá…? ¿mamá…? – lloró temerosa y se agazapó contra el único muro que había quedado en pie de lo que había sido su habitación.

Un aullido grotesco y brutal, destemplado, le hirió y Hermione lanzó un gritó de terror, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Antes de que terminara de gritar, sintió una vaharada de aire caliente y nauseabundo sobre su cabeza: en una fracción de segundo sintió el olor a podredumbre, sudor y suciedad caer sobre ella como una plaga, mientras el rugido resonaba haciendo temblar la casa entera.

Levantó la mirada y el miedo se le atornilló en la garganta: estaba pegada a la pared, de cabeza. Entre la maraña de cabellos secos, lo único que podía verse era el brillo animal de aquellos ojos infernales siguiendo las fallas de la lámpara de xenón. Hermione estaba paralizada: aquella cosa descendió hasta cubrirle el rostro con sus largos cabellos, ronroneando y chillando a un tiempo.

Había abierto la boca, pues el olor se había hecho más insoportable y el sonido ahora corría más libre hasta los oídos de la chica. Sintió algo viscoso y húmedo escurrir por su frente y su mejilla. Hermione controló la arcada que siguió a la saliva de aquella bestia bajando por su rostro. No quería mover un músculo, no quería ni siquiera temblar como lo hacía en aquel instante.

Escuchó al monstruo pegado a la pared olisquear: la sangre, la maldita sangre. Malfoy no había fallado en el pronóstico, pues ahora la bestia se estremecía y nuevos hilos viscosos ensuciaban el cabello de Hermione.

Apretó la varita con fuerza y trató de contener la respiración. Aquella cosa emitió un sonido húmedo y crujiente; Hermione estaba segura de que atacaría en cualquier momento. La bestia echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo crujir sus propias vértebras y dejó escapar otro rugido descomunal.

Hermione se encomendó al cielo y apuntó hacia ella al tiempo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de invocar el hechizo Bombarda.

La madera sobre su cabeza estalló levemente y dejó caer algunos pedazos sobre ella, que comprendió de inmediato lo inútil y errado de aquella acción.

Escuchó el ronronear enfrente de ella y quiso jamás volver a abrir los ojos, llorando de miedo. Sin embargo lo hizo y, entre los destellos blancos, miró con claridad al ser al que Malfoy la había entregado: era casi un esqueleto apenas cubierto por piel que colgaba en pliegues marchitos. Una infinidad de arterias y venas negruzcas recorrían todo el cuerpo amarillento y, mientras se agazapaba disponiéndose a saltar sobre Hermione, las uñas rotas y teñidas de sangre seca arañaban la nieve y partían la madera.

En el rostro, dos ojos animales que le recordaron a Hermione la mirada de un caimán, se fijaron en el muslo impregnado de sangre de la joven. Una sonrisa maligna surgió a los labios de Bellatrix y Hermione pudo ver sus dientes afilados y llenos de manchas.

Intentó apuntar con la varita hacia ella, que tensionaba las piernas para saltar y matarla de una vez. Hermione esperaba verla caer sobre sí y después olvidarse de la existencia, pero para su sorpresa, Bellatrix no saltó, sino que se precipitó hacia ella a ras del piso, la aferró por la garganta y la azotó contra la pared.

Sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones mientras las uñas le arañaban el cuello, clavándose en la piel y haciendo brotar delgados hilos rojos de cada corte. Sobre su muslo derecho, sentía algo húmedo y áspero – la lengua de Bellatrix – lamer la sangre que aún no acababa de secarse, seguido de leves pinchazos producidos por sus dientes.

Un ruido entrecortado salió de su garganta y rogó al cielo que todo terminara pronto, que Bellatrix la matara de inmediato y sin más dolor. Le aterraba pensar que aquella bestia le devorara pacientemente mientras ella agonizaba. Sintió los colmillos como pequeñas dagas resbalosas hincándose en la pierna y gimió. Bellatrix apretó más la prensa sobre su garganta y los cortes se hicieron más profundos.

"_Voy a morir… voy a morir en las garras de este animal…_".

Su vista se oscurecía poco a poco mientras boqueaba intentando respirar bajo la presión metálica de los dedos huesudos. Entre las lágrimas que le bajaban por el rostro, quiso sentir una vez más la caricia que había descubierto hacía meses en las manos de una enigmática niña mujer. Se arrepentía tanto de no poder verla una vez más, de no poder decirle tantas cosas que se había guardado por orgullo en el corazón. El sonido de un nombre inundó su pensamiento haciendo ecos cada vez más prolongados y lejanos, llenos de añoranza y amor: _Pansy_…

Después un estruendo relampagueante rasgó el aire y Bellatrix voló hacia su izquierda hasta incrustarse contra los restos del buró.

Hermione cayó de lado, exangüe. La sangre manó de nuevo desde las heridas inflingidas por la mortífaga y un grito de horror fue transportado por el viento en cualquier dirección.

Bellatrix se levantó cubierta de nieve y gruñendo iracunda, fijando los ojos amarillos de animal en el punto desde el cual había surgido el estallido: se agazapó como antes de atacar a Hermione y dejó escapar un aullido furioso.

A varios metros de distancia, Gavin Granger le apuntaba hirviendo de ira y odio. Pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos para no errar el siguiente disparo de la enorme escopeta, habló con los dientes apretados: _no volverás a tocar a mi niña… eso te lo juro_.

Detrás de él, Alanya miraba aterrada hacia Hermione, inmóvil.

Bellatrix lanzó otro rugido gutural y se lanzó como una centella hacia ellos. La escopeta volvió a tronar brutalmente y el tiro le alcanzó esta vez en el pecho, de frente, haciéndola volar varios metros. Aterrizó como un bulto y rodó aún unos metros más.

La pareja corrió hacia donde el cuerpo de su hija yacía manchado de sangre. El llanto de Alanya no le impidió levantar a su hija y abrazarla mientras sollozaba su nombre. Gavin, por su parte, cargaba nuevamente la escopeta a toda prisa.

No lo hizo tan rápido como hubiera querido, pues un segundo antes de que cerrara el doble cañón, un zarpazo brutal le cruzó la cara, que logró desviar un segundo antes de que le arrancaran la cabeza. Bellatrix estaba frente a ellos y su piel amarillenta estaba mojada por un líquido negro y viscoso que manaba de su costado izquierdo y su pecho.

Levantó el brazo nuevamente para cercenarle la garganta al hombre que intentaba incorporarse. Alanya se movió cuan rápidamente pudo: clavó un largo fragmento de madera astillada en el cuello de la bestia, emitiendo un grito de furia y miedo.

Bellatrix retrocedió con movimientos convulsivos. Extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia un lado, aferrando con la otra mano la improvisada estaca. Un crujido ominoso acompañó al tirón con el que la mortífaga extrajo el arma de su cuello. De la muñeca izquierda de Bellatrix surgió, con la rapidez de una serpiente, la varita mágica, manchada en sangre.

Apuntó con ella hacia su cuello y la herida se cerró automáticamente, mientras ella tosía y manchaba la nieve con pequeñas gotas de aquel líquido negro.

Mientras tanto, Gavin se había levantado y con la ayuda de su mujer, arrastraba a Hermione tan lejos como pudieran de aquella cosa endemoniada. Alanya miró espantada hacia atrás: Bellatrix bufaba y ronroneaba a un tiempo, temblando de ira. Les apuntaba con la varita mágica. Alanya sabía lo que eso significaba, siendo que tantas veces había escuchado a su pequeña hablar sobre duelos y hechizos impresionantes. Bien, no lo lograría: no tomaría a Hermione. Alanya se interpondría entre aquel demonio y su hija, la mataría con sus propias manos, o moriría en las suyas de ser preciso.

Vio encenderse la varita con un resplandor verdoso y apretó los dientes, mirando de frente a la bestia que intentaría acabar con sus vidas, rogando por un milagro. Acto seguido, dejó escapar un jadeo de asombro, el milagro había sucedido. Bellatrix había retrocedido súbitamente, llevándose las manos a la cara, en la cual revoloteaba algo negro y brillante, algo que graznaba agudamente, para después salir disparado y circundar aleteando la escena: un enorme cuervo que chillaba histérico.

¡Sectumsempra! – escuchó gritar a una joven voz masculina. Bellatrix rugió de dolor mientras hilos de sangre negra brotaban de su espalda, estallando en una maraña viscosa.

El hechizo se repitió en el momento en que el demonio se incorporaba, le cercenó la muñeca derecha e hizo rugir nuevamente. La sangre brotó incontrolable sobre la nieve.

Gavin y Alanya miraron atónitos frente a ellos: un joven hombre rubio, cuya expresión recordaría la de un muerto, de no ser por el pánico de los ojos grises, jadeaba con la varita mágica levantada.

Antes de que se pudiera mover, recibió de lleno el impacto brutal de cualquier hechizo, que ocasionó el giro violento de su cabeza. Cayó de cara contra una roca y dejó escapar un lloriqueo de dolor.

¿Draco…? – la voz débil sonó como la campanada de una bendición en los oídos de Gavin y Alanya.

Hermione estaba despierta, había abierto los ojos castaños de los cuales se había fugado casi toda luz. Miró hacia donde el hombre rubio yacía, lo observó incorporarse poco a poco y mirarla a su vez. Al levantarse, su silueta delgada se recortó contra la negrura del follaje. La luna iluminó débilmente su torso lastimado por cientos de heridas y el joven trastabilló. Pero aún en medio de su desgracia, de toda la miseria acumulada en los últimos meses, emitió aquel tenue brillo difuso de hacía tanto tiempo.

Un resplandor hermoso y casi divino entre la inclemencia del viento y la nieve, entre la traición del hielo que les rodeaba… de nuevo aquella belleza inconmensurable, que hizo saltar una vez más las lágrimas a los ojos de Hermione, paralizada por la mezcla entre sus recuerdos y el momento presente: Draco Malfoy había tornado sobre sus pasos para luchar… por primera vez en su vida, el rubio Slytherin hacía caso de esa recóndita chispa de valor que hay en todos los hombres.

No había tiempo para más contemplaciones: Bellatrix estaba ya sobre él, atacándolo de todas las maneras posibles, mientras Malfoy se defendía sin mucho éxito, sorteando apenas los conjuros malignos que la mortífaga dirigía contra él. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro y Malfoy no soportaría mucho más.

Papá… ¡ayúdalo…! ¡Va a matarlo…! - el ruego de Hermione fungió como una espuela en el asombro de su padre, que apuntó directamente a la cabeza de la bestia, rogando al cielo no fallar y acabar con la vida de aquel joven que, si mal no recordaba, había martirizado a su hija en el colegio… aunque aquello no tenía importancia ahora.

El fuego del disparo retumbó nuevamente en la montaña y la bala silbó en el aire a milímetros de la cabeza de Bellatrix. Ésta asestó un brutal golpe en el pecho casi desnudo de Malfoy, que cayó pesadamente hacia atrás con un quejido.

¡PAPÁ! – Hermione gritó con todas las fuerzas que aún le restaban: Bellatrix levantaba nuevamente la garra huesuda, apuntando hacia el corazón de Malfoy.

Gavin sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro y abrió aún más los ojos, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. "_Apunta firme… ¡APUNTA FIRME!_".

La melena seca de Bellatrix Lestrange se estremeció en el aire en el mismo instante que el último disparo de la escopeta le reventó el cráneo con una explosión espantosa. Se precipitó al suelo gruñendo y convulsionándose histéricamente.

Gavin corrió hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, intentando cargar la escopeta una vez más. Alanya ayudaba a levantarse a Hermione, que lloraba desesperada extendiendo la mano hacia Malfoy. Llegó hasta él con la ayuda de su madre, dejándose caer a su lado sin importarle los golpes.

¡DRACO! ¡¡DRACO!! – la voz quebrada de Hermione hizo abrir los ojos grises y parpadear confundido.

Granger… – musitó el rubio jadeante. El enorme cuervo que había sobrevolado la escena constantemente se posó en la roca a un lado del hombre. Emitió un graznido entrecortado.

Es… es el cuervo de… – Hermione miró angustiada hacia el ave.

Sí… Cimeria… el cuervo de Pansy… una hembra, en realidad…

Gavin y Alanya se acercaron. Miraron con asombro a la figura maltrecha y lastimera junto a su hija. Se arrodillaron para intentar levantarlo. Hermione miró a Malfoy aferrar un afilado pedazo de madera y tensionar los músculos, mientras sus ojos plateados se abrían desmesuradamente.

No tengas miedo, no… – quiso tranquilizarlo Hermione.

Malfoy la apartó con un grito de rabia y miedo, el cuervo aleteó violentamente dando graznidos estridentes y Bellatrix cayó sobre la garganta del joven rubio al tiempo que el agudo pedazo de madera hacía crujir sus huesos y emergía lleno de sangre oscura por su espalda. La bestia se estremeció todavía dos o tres veces y cayó finalmente muerta, exangüe.

Hermione miró a Malfoy darse la vuelta y arrastrarse rápidamente sobre la nieve, aferrándose la garganta con una mano, mientras su sangre teñía la nieve de un color encendido y fatídico. Quiso gritar como una loca, pero algo en su garganta se había convertido en un nudo de dolor y espanto. Sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, corrió a tropezones hacia él, ante la expresión helada de sus padres.

¡¡DRACO!! ¡¡DRACO, NO!!

El rostro de Malfoy se había cubierto de una palidez sobrenatural y los ojos argentos perdían rápidamente el brillo, perdidos en la distancia, en cualquier parte, mientras la sangre escurría de entres sus labios y manchaba sus dientes perfectos.

Hermione lo aferró como pudo y se abrazó a él, sintiendo la sangre cálida mojarle las manos; abrió los ojos asombrada y lo escuchó murmurar entre tosidos húmedos, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Mamá… mamá… mamá… – repitió una y otra vez con voz cada vez más débil.

"_Mamá… mamá…_".


	9. Tercera Parte: Los años

TERCERA PARTE

**TERCERA PARTE**

**LOS AÑOS**

Nubes perezosas y tenues cruzaban el cielo de Londres, dando continuos cambios al matiz de la calle bajo la luz del Sol. La tarde indecisa entre la frescura y el aire templado.

Entre los árboles susurrando al viento, la mujer de ojos ámbar recogió el cabello ondulado en una cola, una vez más, mientras una joven pelirroja le miraba con ojos del mismo tono. Sentadas en la terraza de un café, dejaban correr los minutos después de una revelación.

Ambas desviaron a un tiempo la mirada: en la acera corrían dos niños, jugando con globos de brillantes colores. La mujer mayor dio otro sorbo a su té, mientras la joven hacía lo propio con la limonada, entre un gesto de sorpresa e impresión. Rompió el silencio después de pasar un mechón encendido detrás de la oreja.

Se te murió en los brazos.

Sí... desangrado. Esa bestia le hizo pedazos la garganta… Draco apenas pudo pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

¿Qué sucedió después?

Bertrand, el amigo de mis padres, nos ayudó a sepultarlo… aún está ahí, a unos cuantos metros de lo alguna vez fue la casa de montaña. Mi padre grabó su nombre en una lápida improvisada. Eso y nada más. Tiempo después supimos que su madre fue, en efecto, asesinada por Voldemort… no quiero decirte lo que hizo con su cadáver… podrás imaginártelo, después de haber leído tanto sobre él.

La joven pelirroja volvió la cabeza y llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta con un gesto de la mano.

Esta vez invito yo, mamá.

La mujer sonrió y agradeció con un asentimiento: la chica frente a ella había heredado su carácter decidido y su inteligencia. Tenía el cabello de su padre, claro. A sus 20 años de edad, se desenvolvía ya como jefa del departamento de compras de una transnacional. No tenía ni rastro de habilidades mágicas y poco le importaba que así fuera. Había crecido normalmente, como cualquier otra chica. Como casi cualquier otra.

¿Qué hay de Pansy? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

Pansy… sólo pude verla a lo lejos el día en que Harry enfrentó a Voldemort por última vez… creo que ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Debió saber acerca de Draco cuando las investigaciones sobre la muerte de Narcissa condujeron a varios interrogatorios, que la Orden del Fénix atendió por mí. Yo no podía responder a sus preguntas…

¿Nunca volviste a hablar con ella?

No, nunca… aunque no creo que ella quisiera hacerlo, de cualquier modo.

Supongo que…

Sí, la extrañé durante años…

Y por eso fue que te divorciaste de papá…

Silencio por algunos segundos. La mujer mayor dio otro sorbo al té. El mesero depositó la cuenta en la mesa y la joven pelirroja dejó caer sobre ella una tarjeta de crédito.

Tu padre nunca pudo perdonarme totalmente por lo sucedido… nunca pudo superar la idea de que yo me hubiera enamorado de una mujer. Me siento extraña contándotelo ahora, y me sorprende que no reaccionaras de manera negativa…

No tengo por qué, mamá… como tú misma has dicho mil veces: hay que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. Ésas fueron tus decisiones... gracias por confiar en mí.

Ya era tiempo de decirte todas estas cosas.

Sí… tal vez. Ya debo irme. Te quiero, mamá.

La joven recogió la tarjeta, hizo un gesto al mesero y se levantó. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre, correspondido con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Acarició el borde de la taza con un dedo, mientras un par de ojos azules, intensos y brillantes, volvía a su memoria. Habían pasado 22 años desde los días en que había sentido una mano tersa y blanca acariciar sus dedos y su rostro… 22 años desde aquella noche en la cocina con los elfos, cuando encontró en la pequeña niña de sus sueños a la compañera ideal para todas sus noches.

La vida había tomado un rumbo distinto, lejos de aquella flor, y le había dado un matrimonio fallido y una hija exitosa, una carrera alejada de cualquier asunto relacionado con la magia y la tranquilidad de saber que nada podía conmover su vida hasta los cimientos de nuevo. Por fin la calma, la estabilidad… por fin el equilibrio.

Ahora miraba hacia la mesa y se disponía a pedir algo un poco más frío para terminar de pasar la tarde. Vio la sombra posarse junto a ella y adivinó de inmediato que la pequeña pelirroja habría olvidado algo, lo que fuera. Una equivocación.

Hermione – no fue una pregunta, sino un llamado exento de duda.

Se volvió con calma y miró. Dos plácidos ojos azules la miraban con atención. Sin esperar una invitación, la visitante ocupó el lugar de la joven.

La mujer de cabello ondulado recargó la barbilla en la mano y dejó escapar una sonrisa, mirando atentamente al cabello oscuro, como un ala de cuervo frente a ella.

Supongo que té de camomila estará bien para ti.

Tu memoria es un prodigio.

Hay detalles que no se pueden olvidar jamás.

En la tarde que poco a poco moría, los minutos se desvanecieron en la plática de los años transcurridos. A veces el silencio entre las dos mujeres parecía incómodo, pero ambas sabían que hay cosas que se dicen mejor cuando no se habla.

Nunca más podré usar una falda, ya ves – confesó la mujer de ojos ámbar.

Oh. ¿Puedo saber la causa?

Una cicatriz en el muslo derecho… es grande… nunca pude terminar de sanarla.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro aún hermoso de quien fuera alguna vez amante.

¿Te importaría mostrármela? Recordarás que no se me dificulta borrar ese tipo de marcas…

Lo recuerdo… y también recuerdo que no te limitas a hacerlas desaparecer… causas otras – fue la sonriente respuesta.

¿Quieres acompañarme a casa?

Los ojos ámbar se entrecerraron unos segundos y recordaron el fuego de los años jóvenes. Se abrieron para inundarse de cielo y rubor.

¿Podrías al menos pedírmelo adecuadamente…?

¿Cómo…?

Tomó la mano blanca por encima de la mesa, acariciando con ternura y decisión los dedos.

Te has olvidado de llamarme "_pequeña sangre sucia_".

Una risa de cántaro iluminó la terraza del café.


End file.
